Victims and Lovers
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Collab story with Michaellover! My first Jason fic & JasonxErin shipping, so DEAL WITH IT! PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETED! CHAP 23 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter One

**...**

The obelisk of a man, known only as Jason voorhee's, feared slasher for over 30 years, walked across the soggy mash-like ground surrounding the lake. A Van of potential victims drove by, not seeing him, do to the surrounding trees. Jason watched as the vehicle pulled out in front of one of the cabins. His grip tightened on his machete. He knew what had to be done.

**...**

The "potential victims" climbed out of the van. Five boys and three girls. Of course, all the girls practically looked identical. Brown hair and brown eyes. The boys looked liked they played sports. Only one person in the group stood out. The third girl had dark red hair and blue eyes. She was the first to get out of the van, having been in the passenger seat. She seemed to be the youngest of the group. Jason had only getting rid of these tress-passers on his mind...until he noticed the red-head. He some how sensed that she was not a threat to him, as she seemed a little nervous to leave the safety of the van she was standing near. The others seemed more inclined to venture off and look around the camp grounds, which Jason was against. He kept a good grip on the machete. His eyes followed the rest of the group, who had started unpacking the van. Jason also kept an eye on the red-head. He tilted his head slightly in her direction.

**...**

Erin looked nervously around the camp grounds. She didn't notice Jason hiding among the trees, he was too well hidden. She had heard stories about this place but her friends had given her enough reason to come here. It was summer after all. And the place had been abandoned for several years. She was still rather nervous and she felt like she was being watched....which...she was.

**...**

The oldest boy, Billy, walked over to her, "Hey Erin, what's the matter? Scared?" He teased. Erin jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No! I'm not scared...Why should I be scared?"

Billy smirked, "You remember those old stories about the 'boogieman' Jason Voorhees!" he jumped at her. Erin jumped, yelping. Billy laughed,"Watch out! Jasons gonna get you!"

Jason watched from the shadows as the boy teased the red-haired girl. He felt his old anger rising up.

The boy was a bully...

He would die first.

**...**

One of the other girls, Megan, smacked Billy in the arm. Billy flinched as she smacked him pretty hard.

"Quite it jerk wad", Megan replied, "She's leaving for Haddonfield University in the Fall and I'd like her to enjoy her last summer with us".

"Meg's right, quit trying to scare her", Chad spoke up as he put his arm around Erin's shoulders, "Besides, the only thing up here is the bears", Chad then looked at Erin, "Don't worry, all the Jason stuff is just a legend".

"Just a legend?" Ryan questioned, opening up the back of the van, "It's not just a legend. Jason drowned here as a little boy. He drowned in this very lake. His mother went nuts and killed anyone who tried to reopen this place every summer. Legend has it, Jason still walks these very woods, looking for victims", Ryan told them as he dragged out some duffel bags from the back of the van.

"Look", Lisa added, "Let's split up and have a look around. Me and Billy will go down to the lake. Meg, Chris and Nick can take the duffel bags into the cabin. Ryan, you can take Erin and Chad have a look around the camp grounds".

"Fine. But if you see the first signs of trouble, come back to the van", Ryan told them.

So...the group split up. Billy and Lisa went down to the lake. Megan, Chris and Nick took the bags into the cabin the group was to be sharing. While they were doing that, Ryan, Erin and Chad walked around the camp site.

"Do you really...really think...", Erin trailed off looking around.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you if anything happens", Chad assured her.

"Yeah, if Chad doesn't run off screaming first", Ryan exclaimed laughing.

"You are too funny", Chad remarked sarcastically.

Jason stood in the shadows. Seeing that the red-head, Erin, was safe. He followed Billy and Lisa to the lake. Billy would pay for teasing Erin. And of course, Billy and Lisa were tress-passing. He'd get rid of them first.

**...**

Billy looked at Lisa, she looked sexy in the moonlight. the full moon glinting off her chocolate hair, the way the moon made her skin look all soft and silvery...

He gave a sly smile, "Hey Lisa..."

She looked at him, "What?"

Billy wrapped his arms around her, slipping them down to her waist, " we're alone...How 'bout it?"

Lisa looked at him skeptically, "Why should I, after the way you teased Erin?"

Billy began nibbling the base of her neck, "Come on babe, lighten up..."

Lisa began to soften, especially when he found her sweet spot just above her heart.

"Billy..."

Jason watched them, approaching silently. He watched as Billy and Lisa began to remove their clothes, their mouths glued together as Billy lowered Lisa to the soft, mulchy ground. His grip on his machete tightening considerably. He stepped forward, still unnoticed, as Billy entered Lisa and began thrusting in smooth long strokes, making her moan in pleasure. He raised his Machete over his head.

Lisa looked up, dazed with passion, and glimpsed the hokey-masked man over Billy's shoulder. She stiffened

"B-Billy.."

"That's right, say my name...he grunted, thrusting faster.

"No, Billy, watch out!"

Billy turned just as Jason brought down his machete.

**...**

Erin, Ryan and Chad got back to the cabin, meeting up with Meg, Chris and Nick. Two loud screams echoed the night air as the others stood there. Erin grabbed hold of Ryan the minute this happened.

"Okay guys, very funny!" Ryan called out.

Nothing happened after that.

"Okay, Billy. You guys can come out now!" Chad yelled.

"Those two are major jerks", Megan muttered.

"Look, Megan, why don't you and Nick go down to the lake and tell those guys to come back. Chris, you, Erin, Chad and I will make a camp fire", Ryan replied.

Megan and Nick shook their heads and headed down to the lake. Erin and Chad got out the food supplies they had brought. After Ryan and Chris got the fire going, via a lighter and some brush, they pulled out some gram crackers, chocolate and marsh mellows.

**...**

As Megan and Nick got closer to where Lisa and Billy were, Nick held out his arm.

"Wait...did you hear that?" Nick asked.

"Hear what? All I can hear is you", Megan pointed out.

Nick waved his hand for her to be quiet. They quietly made their way towards whatever it was. Suddenly, the moon light seemed to play out the scene before them. There was Lisa and Billy...dead. And there was Jason...with his blood covered Machete.

**...  
**

End Chapter One

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Two

**...**

Megan was frozen with Shock. Could it really be...HIM?

"Holy **!" Nick screamed, he pushed Megan back towards the direction of the cabins.

Jason merely stood and watched them run. Good, warn the others, maybe they will leave...Jason thought to himself. He looked down at the bodies at his feet. He reached down and grabbed them both by their scalps, pulling them effortlessly across the ground towards his cabin deep in the woods.

**...**

The others looked up at the sounds of footsteps. Ryan, Erin, Chris and Chad stood up simataniously. Megan and Nick were out of breath by the time they reached the camp fire.

"Dead...both...murdered...Jason", Nick panted.

"Wait, hold on, speak slowly", Chris said.

"Jason! Jason Vorhees! He's out there! And he killed Lisa and Billy", Megan said.

"I think we should just leave", Erin spoke up.

The others noded in unison. However....when they got to the Van, there was no gas left.

"Damn it!" Ryan yelled hitting the steering wheel.

"What?! What?!" Chad asked.

"The damn thing is out of gas. GOD. I knew we should have stopped at that gas station", Ryan spat.

"Now what do we do?" Megan asked.

"We have to walk. We can't stay here", Nick pointed out.

"There has to be a phone", Chris added.

"Good thinking", Ryan exclaimed, "Megan, you and Nick get flash lights. Check for a phone. Chris, you and Chad put out that fire".

"And what will you and Erin be doing?" Chad asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I need to pee", Erin spoke up quietly.

"Walking her to a bathroom", Ryan stated.

**...**

Ryan led Erin to the the restroom area, waiting outside while she did her thing. He would never admit it, but he was scared shitless.

Why did he have to right about Jason?

"Hey, Erin, you done in there yet?"

"Almost.." Erin called from inside.

He rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently. He growled as he felt his stomach it! Now HE had to pee! And the boys bathroom was on the other side of the camp. Damn it! He glanced at the door. She wouldn't mind if he just went over to a tree and took a leak right quick... He only needed three minutes...

He hurried towards the forest, unzipping his pants

**...**

He saw flashlights. As he lumbered slowly back in the camp site, he noticed there seemed to be only two of them walking around. Jason wasn't too good at counting but...it didn't matter. He didn't like the flash lights either. It was good enough for him.

**...**

Megan and Nick had looked everywhere...they had found what looked to be like an office but the phone was dead. So, now they were back where the van was parked.

"This isn't good", Megan spoke up.

"No..no it isn't", Nick replied.

Chris and Chad were walking towards them, having put out the camp fire, so it wouldn't cause for distraction.

"Great. Where's Erin and Ryan?" Megan asked, sighing.

"He took her to the bathroom", Chad stated.

"Oh..shitaki mushrooms", Chris replied, poking Chad.

"Man, what is your problem?" Chad asked.

"Th..that!" Chris screamed, pointing out into the darkness.

All four wheeled around to see Jason walking towards them.

"Run!" Nick yelled.

The four scattered in different directions. Jason looked this way and that. Oh goody...his favorite game. Hide, seek and kill.

**...**

Erin exited the bathrrom, "Ryan, I'm done, let's-" she looked around. he was nowhere to be seen, "-go..." she finished lamely. "Ryan? hello?" she called. "If this is a joke it's not funny!"

Still nothing. She crossed her arms, wishing she'd brought a jacket.

"I'll bet he already whent back to the others..." she muttered, "I'd better do the same."

**...**

Jason lumbered in the direction he was sure he'd seen one of the teenagers go. His sensitive ears caught the sound of footsteps, hurrying not away, but TOWARDS him... Jason raised his machete, ready to meet whichever of his unlucky victims was heading his way.

**...**

Ryan hurried back ffrom the woods, "Erin, I'm-" He looked around. The door to the girls room was open...but she was gone...

**...**

Erin hurried in the direction of the Van. "Guys! Guys! Wait for m-"

She heard her teeth clack together as she impacted with something hard. The force of it made her fall over backwards, landing painfully on her butt and twisting her ankle. She yelped from the pain, looking up to see what she had hit.

Or rather, WHO she had hit.

Towering above her was none other than the hockey-mask killer himself. His machete gleaming with blood. The color drained out of her face.

"Jason Voorhees.."

She whimpered, covering her face as he raised his weapon, waiting for her certain death.

**...**

As he raised his weapon, going in for the kill as he had felt someone run straight into him, Jason looked down at his victim. It was her, the one with the red hair. She was sitting there, her face covered and whimpering, waiting for him to strike. Jason just merely stared at her, lowering his machete to his side.

**...**

"**", Ryan cursed, he then muttered, "She must have gone back to the van".

Ryan was half back to the van when he stopped about ten feet from where the van was parked. Erin was sitting on the ground, hands covering her face and Jason was standing there. Ryan was scared shitless, he knew that but at the same time...he couldn't just leave her there to get killed. Although, even with the slight amense of fear going threw him, Ryan noticed that Jason was just standing there. Chris, Chad, Megan and Nick hadn't gone very far. They had taken cover in one of the cabins. Each watching from their hiding places.

"What's he doing?" Megan asked.

"Ryan or Jason?" Nick asked back.

"Ryan, get her the *** out of there", Chad snapped under his breath.

"We have to do something", Chris pointed out.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Megan asked, looking at them.

**...**

Erin looked up, wondering why the fatal blow had not yet come. She saw he had lowered his machete to his side. he was simply staring at her. She lowered her  
arm slightly, to get a better look at him. He was tall, obviously, clearly in good shape. he wore a dirty, shredded leather jacket and equally dirty, worn-out blue-jeans.

**...**

Jason continued looking at the girl, she had sneaked a glance up, clearly confused as to why he hadn't killed her yet. her eyes were wide and fearful, like a cornered rabbit. Jason liked animals. Animals didn't judge, they were pure and innocent. He tilted his head a bit.

**...**

Ryan saw a large rock near the base of one of the cabins, about the size of a baseball. There was his chance! He picked it up and hurled it at the massive man, aiming for his head.

**...**

Jason felt something hard and sharp hit him just below his collar bone. there was a surge of pain. He snapped his head up, and saw One of the teenage boys. He narrowed his eyes.

**...**

"Erin, Run!" Ryan yelled when Jason had looked up.

Erin quickly crawled away as fast as she could, scrambling to her feet and limping towards the cabin where the others were calling her name, motioning to her from the windows.

**...**

Jason lumbered towards the one who had thrown the rock, his machete gripped tight.

"Oh, ** me..." Ryan yelled, turning on heel to make a run for the cabin.

Erin, now inside, called from the window with the others

"Ryan!"

"Run!"

"Come on!!"

Ryan was almost there, suddenly he stopped, making a gagging noise. He stood there for a moment looking shocked, then fell forward, face down, into the dirt, the machete lodged in his back. Jason had hurled the blade at him, and it had hit it's mark. Jason had much better aim than he had. He slowly strode over and pulled his blade from the now dead boys flesh. Glancing over at the cabin where the others were taking refuge.

**...**

Erin collapsed onto of the bed's, her ankle hurt badly. And she had just seen...just seen someone get killed. That added to the fact...she was deeply confused as to why she hadn't been killed. Chad went over and sat down next to us.

"What are we going to do?" Megan asked.

"I don't know but we better think of something. Cause Jason is coming this way", Chris replied.

Nick noticed there was a back door at the other end of the cabin.

"Chad, can you carry Erin?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sure", Chad stated.

"You guys hurry!" Megan warned.

Chad lifted Erin into his arms and carried her down to the other end of the cabin. Nick ran in front of them, while Chris and Megan brought up the rear. They quickly exited the back door of the cabin.

**...**

Jason had started towards the cabin where the others were taking refuge but his attention was suddenly turned towards the noise of foot steps. He noticed that they had taken another exit. And they weren't being that good at staying quiet. Jason started towards them. Chad decided to double back and go back to the cabin.

"Chad, what are you doing?!" Nick screamed.

This caused some-what of a confusion as Jason didn't know which of the teens to go after. It didn't matter. He threw this Machete and it hit Nick right into the chest. Causing the boy to fall over, dead. Chris and Megan screamed and ran off.

**...**

End of Chapter 2

**REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Three

**...**

Chad ran back into the Cabin, placing Erin on the bed. He quickly shut and locked the doors, pushing one of the two large Dressers in front of both doors. Hoping that would be enough to keep Jason from getting in.

Erin looked up at him, "Why'd you come back to the cabin?"

Chad looked at her, "We won't get very far with your leg like that, even if I carried you. That guy know these woods like the back of his hand."

"What about the others?"

"I don't know...we're not that far from the road, they might be able to get out. Remember they're on the track team, they can run pretty damn fast..." he said, trying to comfort Erin along with himself.

"Well, what are we suppose to do?"

Chad sighed. "I don't know, Erin...Just stay put for now, I guess. I'm gonna call for help."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone

**...**

Chris and Megan took off into the woods. Not really knowing where they were going, obviously but knew enough to run and put some distance between them and Jason. The woods were eerily quiet...too quiet. The moon seemed disappear behind some clouds, as though covering it's self. And the fog that came rolling off the lake, leaked into the woods.

"The lake, come on", Chris whispered to Megan, taking her arm.

The lake was huge, so...it was convenient to run into any direction and still be able to get there from where they were. Eventually they reached the lake about a few moments later. Chris and Megan looked around, there was no sign of Jason. Somewhere a twigged snapped.

"Do you think Erin and Chad will be alright?" Megan asked quietly.

"As long as we get Jason's attention and draw him away, they should be. We just have to stall for time. Hopefully, Chad didn't do anything stupid....like baracade himself and Erin in one of the cabins", Chris replied.

**..**

"Damn it", Chad hissed under his breath, closing his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"What?" Erin asked.

Chad groaned and then looked at her, "It's just our ****ing luck. I don't have any cell service".

"Well...that's just great", Erin said, "We're gonna die here!'

Chad went over to her and put his arms around her.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you. Do you hear me? I'm not going to let anything happen to either of us. We're going to get out of here some how, I promise", He told her.

To be honest, he was scared shitless and he could tell she was just as scared. One of them had to stay calm. And it was his job to do so.

**...**

Megan grabbed hold of Chris's arm as they listened to foot steps coming closer. It was too dark to really see. The lake sat quietly, as though mocking them. Laughing.

"Something's out there", Megan whispered.

The moon seemed to turn on like a spotlight as the two spun around. There just twenty yards from them, Machete gleaming in the moon light, was Jason.

"Oh shit", Chris muttered, eyes widing as Jason started in their direction.

**...**

Jason moved towards them, his machete raised and ready. Chris and Megan backed up onto the dock that was nearby. trying to keep a distance from their ever approaching doom. Chris glanced at the water below. He spotted an old Canoe. With Jason less than 15 feet away, he made his decision. He turned and pushed Megan into the canoe, kicking it with his foot to get it going just as Jason brought down his machete, severing his spinal column.

"CHRIIIISSSSS!" Megan yelled as she drifted furthur away from the dock, watching her brother drop face forward at Jason's feet.

**...**

Jason looked at the girl floating away, and then at the boy who lay bleeding at his feet. He used his foot to roll him onto his back, so he could look at his face. Chris looked up at Jason, his vision bluring from the heavy loss of blood. He looked into his eyes, a small smirk forming across his face as Jason raised his machete to finish him off.

" Take THAT **..."

Jason brought down his machete, severing his head

**...**

Megan covered her mouth as she screamed. But the canoe she was in was drifting across the lake. She could barely see the shore line anymore. She was drifting farther and farther away.

**...**

Jason watched as the canoe with the girl in it drifted farther out. He couldn't go near the water. Oh no. Not the water. He looked at it. The dark clear liquid was evil. He glared at it. He hated it. He was only standing five feet from it and he wanted to get away from it. He looked back out at the canoe. He didn't care what happened to it. He hoped the canoe tipped it's self over and the girl drowned. Or if she got out on the other side of the shore, she'd get eaten by a bear. Jason turned back to the boy he'd just severed. Grabbing the head and the body, he dragged it back through the woods.

**...**

Megan reached the shore line about maybe...minutes later. The lake's current seemed to pull her in. Slowly getting out of the canoe, having the feeling return back to her legs, she ran. Cutting into the woods. Not stopping even when a twig snapped or if the leaves blew. The moon light seemed to guide her. She finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel...the road. Megan ran out into a deserted high way road. She turned in a full circle. She'd escaped. She walked out into the middle of the road, believing it to be deserted.

However, she did not realize, there was an on coming Mac Truck coming in the opposite direction. The truck's headlights beams gave her no warning because she was just standing there, completely happy that she had survived the ordeal. As Megan turned back around...

_SMASH! CRUNCH! SPLUNCH! SPLISH! _

Megan's body had been torn into flesh, bones and blood. Blood squirted the windshield of the Mac truck but the driver just turned on his windshield wipers and cleared it off.

**...**

Erin had fallen asleep. Chad stayed awake, staying vigilant. Listening for any type of noise. Any creak or any rustling. A meadow mouse scurried across the cabin floor and out a small hole in the floor boards. But nothing else seemed to make a noise. The Lake's water rippled uneasily. Chad could feel his heart beating. Every damn second. A shadow passed the cabin, making Chad jump. He couldn't wake Erin though. Chad's breathing steadied and then as the shadow passed again...Chad's breathing fastened.

There wasn't just something out there....not just any old thing...

It was Jason.

**...**

End of Chapter 3

**REVIEW!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Four

**...**

Chad looked nervously in Erins direction. Should he wake her up and tell her about the danger? He moved cautiously over to the Window and parted the tattered curtain just enough to look out. Jason was just outside. His weapon, as ever, dripping blood. He shut the curtains, backing away from the window.

"Damn it..." he muttered quietly. he whent over to where Erin lay.

He looked at her ankle. It was swollen and sort of blueish. She probably fractured it. She wasn't going anywhere like that...He realized his idea to stay in the cabin had been a stupid one. He should have tried to make it to the road when Jason had gone after the others. He checked his cellphone. Still no signal.

They were as good as dead.

**...**

Jason waited and listened. He knew this entire area, these woods, like the back of his hand. There was no escaping. He knew there were two more. One of the boys and the girl with the red hair. His eyes searched the cabins. He saw movement only seconds later. The two were hiding in the nearest cabin. The blood on his machete gleamed brightly. The blood was still fresh. He started towards the cabin.

**...**

Chad looked around the cabin. He went over to the duffel bags that used to belong to his friends. He found his a second later. He pulled out a Swiss army knife he'd had since he'd been in boy scouts. He'd have to kill Jason himself, even though the very thought of going up against him was scary as hell. Chad walked over to Erin. He put his hand against her face. She woke up a second later.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"He's out there. Jason is out there. And it looks like...it looks like I'm the only one left who can kill him", Chad replied.

Erin sat up, she seethed a little, feeling the pain in her ankle.

"Look, you can't go anywhere. Not with your ankle like that. I'm the only one who can put a stop to this. I want you to stay here", Chad told her.

Erin was about to protest but Chad was already moving towards the door. He pushed the dresser out of the way and unlocked the door. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. Promise".

With that he pushed the cabin door open and disappeared in to the late night/early morning darkness. A shiver crept over Erin. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

**...**

Jason was a bit surprised when he saw the boy come out, a look of determination on his face. something glinted in his hand. A Swiss army knife. Compared to Jason's machete, it was nothing more than a nail file. Jason could have laughed.

**...**

Chad glared at the behemoth approaching him. He knew the odds of actually killing him were low. But he had to try. He ran at Jason, dodging a blow from the machete, which sailed just past his ear. He stabbed the sharp blade of his knife into his side, managing to sink it in before Jason shook him off, causing him to stumble, almost losing his balance.

**...**

Jason put his free hand on the wounds the boy's knife had made. Blood coated his fingers. He tilted his head a bit, then wiped the blood off on his jacket. He turned his attention back to the boy, growling in his throat.

**...**

Chad stumbled back, almost losing his balance. This hadn't been the best of ideas. In fact...it was the worst idea he'd ever had. But at least it stalled for time and at least it had been something productive. But he heard Jason growl deep in his throat, turning his attention on him. Chad backed up. Trying to think of any more ideas. Any quick ideas. Not dieing was always a hopeful thought but it wasn't something he could use.

Jason swung his machete at him but Chad ran. He had to find something to defend himself with, as the knife hadn't actually worked. It had only pissed Jason off. But drawing Jason's attention away from going after Erin...this was a plus. The down side was...him getting himself killed. Chad ran and hid behind another cabin. Stalling for more time. He had to think quick. He could hear Jason's foot steps getting closer.

Chad got an idea. If he could confuse Jason, he could possibly go back for Erin and make a dash for the road. But it was all in timing. Chad ran for the woods. He made several left, right, left turns. Causing such confusion, hopefully. He came around the other side of the one of the cabins. He didn't see any sign of Jason. Chad made a mad rush to the cabin where he'd left Erin.

"Almost home free", Chad muttered.

What he didn't notice was Jason emerging from the shadows. Machete held in both hands. Jason quietly followed Chad. Jason could have laughed at the pathetic attempts that these humans had tried so far this evening. Chad's hand wasn't even grasping the cabin door's handle when he felt something trickle down his neck..something warm...something red.

"Oh sshhii..", Chad murmured before falling to the ground, face first.

Jason pulled his machete from the back of Chad's head only seconds later.

**...**

Erin sat up on the bed, hearing the thud outside.

"Chad? Is that you?" She asked.

There was silence. Slowly the door creaked open. Erin opened her mouth to ask if he had killed Jason...but immediatly silenced.

It WAS Jason.

**...**

Jason looked at the red haired girl on the bed, not naked, like most girls he kiled in bed. No, she was fully clothed, and awake. Her feet looked odd for some reason. Jason looked closer. one of them was swollen and rather blueish. He remembered how she had cried out when she'd fallen down after slamming into him earlier. Had she hurt herself?

**...**

Erin Whimpered as Jason approached her. His machete drpping fresh blood onto the dusty wood floor.

**...**

End of Chapter Four

**REVIEW!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Five 

**...**

Erin whimpered as Jason approached her. His machete dripping fresh blood onto the dusty wood floor.

**...**

Jason tilted his head slightly. His eyes gazed at her ankle which was swollen and bluish. It was as though he was wondering how he could possibly help her. From her obvious whimpering, he was sure that perhaps..she had hurt herself somehow. He didn't understand that she was completely terrified of him. Jason set his machete down on one of the other beds. He wasn't going to harm her, no...he had no reason too. She was just frightened, that was all.

He took a few steps towards her. Standing exactly right next to her. Looking back at her. He was just curious. There was nothing wrong with that. She was different. And he had sensed that the first time she'd gotten out of the van just hours before.

**...**

Erin stared at him. Completely more confused as to why he wasn't hacking away at her. He was just standing there, looking at her. Her blue eyes were full of fear. She couldn't bring herself to scream or do anything for that matter. And her ankle was in pain. The pain had shot up her leg and it hurt to even move. She was paralyzed with fright.

The minute Jason got close enough to her, a shiver shot down her spin. Her whole body seemed to cease up in shock, the color draining from her face and she promptly fainted.

**...**

Jason was surprised when she suddenly fell limp against the bed. Had she died of fright? Jason had known that to happen with animals when they were cornered by a predator or hunter, whenever one was foolish enough to enter these woods. He reached down and laid one of his fingers on her wrist. He could feel the steady thumping of her heart. She must have just fainted. Jason had seen that happen before too. He tilted his head a little. a bit unsure what to do now. Almost unthinkingly, he reached down and scooped her up in one massive arm. He reached back and grabbed his machete. Holding the girl one-armed, he exited the Cabin and made his way to his own, deep in the forest.

**...**

Erin was unaware as to what was happening. Or what was even going on around her. For a moment she felt as though she were still asleep in the passenger seat in the van...but then...she heard birds chirping but the chirping was very faint. And the sounds of leaves crunching sounded almost as similar. For some reason she felt rather comfortable but there was a slight twinge of pain and it was down at the lower end of her leg. But...for the most part...she was some-what comfortable. And of course...she had no idea that she had been carried off into the woods.

**...**

As he carried her on his arm, Jason glanced down at her. He watched the small strains of red hair dance across her face. The early morning breeze came through but Jason didn't mind. The smell from his machete stunk to high heaven but he didn't care about that either. About a few minutes later, he came across a cabin. It didn't look like much but it was home to Jason. The windows were boarded up to keep out sun light, only a few cracks were able to leek in a few rays here and there.

The door was broken slightly. Jason pushed on the door with his arm that was holding the machete. The door swung inwards. With the single movement, dust rose up off the floor. The boards creaked slightly as Jason moved into the cabin. Cob webs decorated the slightly unused furniture and the corners of the ceiling. Jason put his machete down on a small table. The trees around the cabin rustled, scratching their branches against the walls of the cabin.

Jason carried Erin over to a single bed that looked as though it had never been laid on. The blankets had been never been touched and it looked as though, someone had made up the bed and it had never been slept on. As gently as possible, Jason laid Erin on the bed. He looked at her, still unsure as to what do.

**...**

He looked at her ankle. Jason remembered vaguely, when he had been a child, he had seen another person hurt their leg too. They had put Ice on it, to ease the pain and reduce the swelling. Jason remembered earlier When the redhead and the others had first arrived, they'd had coolers. They might have Ice in them. Still unsure why he was doing these things, Jason exited his cabin, making his way back towards the camp.

**...**

Erin's eyes flickered open as she heard the door squeak. She was so tired....the pain in her foot not helping matters. She looked around at the cabin, her eyes blurred. There was a roughly built fireplace in one side of the room, with glowing embers inside. That explained why the room was so warm... And the bed was so soft...

She reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered herself with it, allowing herself to drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep. Unaware of just who's house she was in. Or that the same owner was returning, carrying a red cooler effortlessly in his free hand.

**...**

Jason returned to the cabin only minutes later. Carrying one of the red coolers effortlessly in one hand. He set the cooler down on the table, so it was high up enough to open. Jason lifted the lid on the cooler and looked inside. He didn't know what the aluminum cans were but they were sitting on top of a whole bunch of bags of ice that hadn't been opened yet. The bags were kinda big but Jason didn't think it mattered. It was ice...it would help.

He looked over and noticed that Erin had apparently moved in her sleep while he had been gone. She was now covered with a blanket and it appeared that she was now very much asleep. Jason shut the lid on the cooler. He walked over and just stood there, head tilted a little. Watching with some sort of fascination. He wasn't sure why either. She was just like those he'd killed and yet...she was just like him, hurt and wounded with nobody. Jason had never looked after anyone before. He'd always protected this place from outsiders.

Now that Erin was here...she was now part of this place. Just like he was.

**...**

When Erin woke up, it was about 3:00. It was still dark out, but the fire had been re-lit, giving off some sat up, looking around. She saw something big and dark hunched near the fire, prodding it with a stick, adjusting the burnt logs to add a new one.

"Hello?" she asked.

The shape rose, turning around. Erin gasped when she saw it was the very masked killer that had killed her friends only hours earlier.

**...**

Jason watched Erin shake with fear when she realized who he was. He moved towards her.

"No, stay away, stay aw-OW!"

She clutched her ankle, having moved it to try to squirm away from him. Jason reached down and grabbed her leg firmly in his grip, well above her ankle and hold her still. With his other hand, he reached down into the cooler and pulled out one of the Ice bags.

**...**

Erin was confused when he pulled out the bag of Ice. what was he gonna do?

**...**

Jason looked at her. She was watching him as he took out the bag of ice. She stopped squirming as he held her down, setting the ice pack on her ankle with his other hand. He held it there. He heard her whimper a little from the ice being cold on her skin and from when she had moved her leg a second ago. He continued to watch her. She seemed to calm down a little, mostly because she was watching him and knowing he wasn't going to harm her. He was trying to help her. Though, he was confused himself as to why he was doing these things.

**...**

Erin felt the coldness on her ankle. But she was still very confused as to why he was even helping her. She could feel him watching her. Her blue eyes staying focused on what was going on. He didn't once go after her. He didn't once try to kill her. He had brought her here to his home and was now icing her ankle. This was so unexpected...especially after he'd killed her friends. However, she was lucky she'd only hurt her ankle.

"Th..thank...y..you", She muttered softly, still quite nervous.

**...**

Jason very slowly released his vice-like grip from her leg. She didn't move. He turned back to the fireplace and tossed another log in. Just because Jason was an immortal killer did not mean he didn't feel the warmth and the cold.

**...**

Erin continued to watch her captor/savior. At least she wasn't going to freeze. However all the warmth was making her thirsty...And she doubted this guy had indoor plumbing. She looked at the cooler, remembering the sodas.

"Um...Mr. Voorhees?"

Jason looked over at her.

"C-could y-you hand m a s-soda?"

Jason titled his head a little. Erin pointed to the cooler and and shaped her hands like she was holding one. Jason remembered the aluminum cans. He reached into the cooler and picked one up that read 7 Up. Not that Jason knew how to read.

**...**

Jason brought her the soda. He held it out to her. Erin nervously took it.

"Th..thank...you..", She said softly.

He watched as she held it in her hands and opened it. He guessed she must have been thirsty because she didn't pull the can away from her lips for about a few seconds or so. He watched her with slight curiosity. How careful she was no to spill the soda in her haste to drink it.

**...**

She could feel his eyes on her as she drank the soda he'd handed her. The liquid felt cool on her throat and it felt good too. She brought the can to her lips and drank as much soda as she would allow and the stop as she swallowed. She brought the can away and held it in her hands. Her eyes looked down at her ankle where the ice bag was perched. She then looked Jason and then stared back down at her can of warmness of the cabin was making her feel relaxed. Erin could feel her eyes becoming heavy and with the added bonus of the soda, she was now feeling in the mood to go back to sleep.

Her stomach gave a cry of hunger but she ignored it. Leaning over but not too far, she was able to set the soda can on the floor. She gave a whimper, having just moved her leg. Laying back down on the bed again, Erin turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Her hair falling into her face as she did so. She couldn't help it. Maybe if she could have an hour or so's rest, she'd be fully awake then.

**...**

End of Chapter Five

**REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Six 

**...**

She woke up with a ray of sunlight shining in her face. She'd slept about 4 more hours, and it was now 7:00. She sat up. Jason was nowhere to be seen, but she saw the red cooler had been joined by the blue one they had brought. The one that had the food she and the others had stomach once again growled loudly. She moved her bad leg, so she could sit up. It was numb from the ice, which was almost completely melted, but still ice cold. Once she was able to reach the coolers, she opened up the blue one. Grabbing the first thing she could reach, a pre-made sandwich. She began to eat it hungrily. When she had finished, she reached down for her soda and swallowed. It was flat now, but she didn't care.

One thing was nagging at her thoughts....

Where had Jason gone? Was he comming back? And more importantly, what would he do with her when he did?

**....**

Erin finished her soda after a few minutes. She strained her ears to listen for any movements that might sound like Jason returning. She couldn't really hear anything over the small crackle of the fire place, however. She placed the empty soda can on the floor after a moment or so. Still feeling hungry, she fished another sandwich from the blue cooler. She finished it as she had done with the first sandwich. Gathering a small dose of strength, she got up and placed the now melted bag of ice back in the red cooler, she picked up another bag of ice. Sitting back  
on the bed, gritting her teeth, she moved her leg back into place and placed the new bag of ice on her ankle. The pain was numbed by the cold but moving it, it was still hell to say the least. Her eyes glanced over at the blue cooler. Damn. She should have grabbed another soda. Erin shrugged her shoulders. She got up once more and grabbed another soda from the blue cooler.

Getting back onto the bed for the third time, she decided to stay put until her captor/savior came back. She was pushing her luck moving her leg all over the place. And now it hurt like hell. Opening her new can of soda, she took a long sip before placing it on the floor. Erin was still worried about when Jason came back. Wondering if he was going to do away with her like he had her friends.

**....**

Jason returned about twenty or so minutes later. He took notice that not only had Erin replaced the bag of ice on her ankle. She was also awake. Erin had been staring up at the ceiling, when she looked over, she saw Jason approaching her. She tensed a little. But then she noticed that he was holding a whole bunch of flowers in his hand. The flowers still had the dirt and roots attached to the bottoms of them. Well..the flowers looked more like weeds then actual flowers but this didn't seem to matter.

What was with the flowers? Erin was really confused, more so than before.

**....**

Jason held out the flowers he'd 'picked'. They were just wildflowers he'd found growing near the far side of the lake, but his brain concluded that, while not flashy, they were indeed 'pretty'. Girls liked pretty things. He figured, since this girl was going to stay, he might as well start things off on the right foot. Besides, he felt he needed to show her he wasn't going to  
kill her.

**....**

Erin reached out and took the flowers from him, holding them by their stems away from the bed so dirt wouldn't get on the bed.

"Um...thank you...They're really pretty," she said.

Jason seemed pleased by her response. Erin looked around it was to dark in here...She saw the boarded up windows and realized why.

"Do you think you could maybe let a bit more light into the room?" she asked timidly, "It's kinda dark..."

Jason looked over at the window and walked over. Erin expected him to maybe pull one or two of the boards loose, but she was completely blown away when he simply raised his fist and punched through the boards as if they were paper. In that one strike he had almost cleared the window of wood. She gulped. If he could do that to wood, what could he do to flesh?

**....**

Having just punched a hole in the boards to shine a bit of light into the room, Jason slowly turned back towards her. She looked as though she were one of mother nature's creations. Red hair as vibrant as the warm fire. Eyes as delicate as the blue sky above. Skin as light as the early morning sun. She wasn't like the others he'd killed before. She might as well have been mother nature herself. Seeing she was still holding the flowers, so not to get dirt on the bed, Jason got an idea.

**....**

Erin watched as he picked up his machete and approached her. Erin closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her free hand. Waiting for certain death. But nothing happened. She peaked through her fingers. She watched as Jason cut the metal top of the empty aluminum soda can. She put her hand down away from her face. He had gotten the metal part of the can off. He was making a vase out of the soda can. Jason walked over to her. Erin nervously handed him the wild flowers.

**....**

Jason took the wild flowers from her. He cut the ends off, so they would fit into the soda can. The bottoms of the wild flowers fell onto the dusty floor and were left untouched. Jason stuffed the flowers into the soda can. He then stepped aside to show her his hard work. Erin nervously smiled.

"It's pretty...I like it", She said quietly.

Jason seemed proud of himself and he was glad she liked it too.

**....**

Erin watched Jason put the flowers, now in their makeshift Vase, onto the dresser that was nearby. Now that she could see the room clearly, she noticed how dirty everything was. If Jason lived here, he wasn't very picky about how his home looked...Personally she didn't think it was very sanitary, but she wasn't about to tell him to clean it up. She wasn't going to push her luck. She turned her attention out the window....and saw the back of a very bloody severed head on an old stump. She recognized Chris's hairstyle. The color drained out of her face. She turned her attention back to Jason, who had lifted up the bag of Ice on her ankle.

**...**

Jason looked at her ankle. The swelling seemed to have gone down slightly, but it was still blueish in color. It would take time to heal. He put the Ice back on her ankle and turned toward the door. He needed to make his rounds.

**.....**

The campsite seemed pretty quiet but Jason had to make sure there were no more trespassers. That meant walking around the lake, through the woods. He knew every little piece of the area, there was no place a person could hide that he didn't know about. Jason kept a good grip on his machete. If anyone was hiding here...he'd find and kill them. He was like a silent deadly assassin immortal killing machine.

**....**

Just around the other side of the lake, a group of hikers were making their way towards the campsite. The four men were in their mid thirties and had gotten separated from their group not two hours ago. They made their way down the one hiking trail that had been put on their map of the area. Unfortunately, they had no idea nobody used that trail anymore...as it used to be used when campers came to Camp Crystal Lake.

The four men entered the camp site not twenty minutes later. Stopping to take a break. They looked around, sweat falling down their faces. They noticed the van that had been left in the middle of the site.

"Think anyone is here?" Mike asked.

"Maybe they have a phone", Tim replied.

**....**

Jason was hidden behind some trees. He had just come around the other side of the cabins, going unnoticed. He saw the four men. Anger raged up inside of him. If he let them stick their noses where they didn't belong, then they would find Erin. And he wasn't going to let them take her away. Jason slipped into the shadows of the trees, machete held tightly in both hands.

**....**

Erin had been admiring the flowers that Jason had picked for her when she heard something outside the cabin. Thinking Jason had come back, she looked over. Something walked passed the cabin. Erin tensed. Just outside the cabin, a black bear had gotten curious of Chris's severed, bloody head. Two hunters came out of the woods a good second later, apparently they'd been tracking the bear for the past few hours.

**.....**

Elsewhere, at the local Police Department, a woman and five others were inside the station. Sheriff Reynolds and his men were talking to the woman and her friends. The group were a bunch hikers and they'd lost track of four of their friends.

"Do you know where they were last seen?" Sheriff Reynolds asked.

"Yes. They were heading towards the lake", the woman replied.

Sheriff Reynolds stiffened at the mere mention of the lake. Nobody had been up there in years. Why on Earth would they go there now? The whole world would go to hell in a hand basket the minute someone decided to go to Camp Crystal Lake.

**....**

End of Chapter Six

**REVIEW!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Seven 

**...**

Erin saw the Hunters, and opened her mouth to call for them, but then stopped. Jason hadn't tried to hurt her....He hadn't harmed her once the entire time she'd been here. And there had been so many opportunities to do so...Back at the camp when she'd run into him, when when he'd found her inside the cabin, and three or four separate times since he'd brought her here. Yet he didn't seem to WANT to kill her. He'd killed everyone else, but not her....He'd brought her food and drink and iced her ankle. He'd even brought her flowers...Some fine repayment running off would be... Besides if he caught her again, this time he might not be so lenient...Against what all her instinct told her to do, she decided to keep quiet.

**...**

The hunters were sneaking up behind the bear, it was chewing on something, but they couldn't get a close look at what it was. The youngest of the two, a blond haired 12 year old named Michael raised his gun. His father, ray, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aim for it's head...best to kill it instantly" he whispered, giving his sons shoulder a squeeze.

Michael nodded, taking aim. He shifted his weight to brace for the kick on the gun, and slipped on to the ground. The bear turned, roaring at the sight of the hunters. Ray pulled his son to his feet, causing him to drop the gun.

"Leave the gun, Michael, RUN!"

Michael ran as fast as he could, the bear in hot pursuit behind them. they ran in the direction of the four-wheeler they had rode in on. Michael panted, trying to keep up with his father. his boot snagged a root, he fell once again, but his father was too busy running to notice. Michael tried to get up, but his foot was stuck in the roots. As the bear drew ever closer, Michael covered his face. If he was going to die, he hoped it would be quick...

**...**

Michael looked through his fingers, which were covering his face, to see why he wasn't being torn to shreds. The bear was heading away from him...back into the woods. Odd. Michael nervously sat up, his foot was still stuck in the roots. With the bear moving away, he was able to free his foot from the roots. Michael looked around but he couldn't see what it was that had scared the bear away.

"Michael!" His father called, running back for his son.

Michael got up and ran towards his father's voice. As Michael reached his father, his foot hurting from being caught in the roots, neither father or son noticed the shadowy shape hiding among the trees. Jason was glad to watch the two leave. They had been close to where Erin was...they were lucky he didn't let the bear eat them. Though, the little boy, as innocent as he seemed, his father had taught him to use a gun. Jason didn't like guns...they made loud noises and they made blood.

**...**

Back at the campsite, the four hikers Mike, Tim, Dennis and Mac had checked the cabins for a phone. The only thing they found were duffel bags, dried blood stains and a camp fire that was eight or so hours cold. Dennis noticed fresh foot prints leading away from the camp site.

"Where do you suppose these go?" Dennis asked.

"Whoever they belong to...there is someone here", Mac replied.

The four men followed the foot prints into the woods, hoping to find someone who could possibly help them. Jason was walking along the tree lines. He made his way back towards the campsite, needing to take care of the hikers that had blindly wandered in. Jason turned his head to the left, just many yards away, he noticed several figures heading back into the woods. Jason tightened his grip on his machete. He silently followed them.

**...**

Not very far away, a Police cruiser was pulling into the camp ground. Once the car was parked, two deputies got out of the car, noticing the van.

"God, this place gives me the creeps", Anderson replied.

"Well, we might as well look around. Maybe those hikers walked right through here and are making their way back around the lake", Clark stated.

"Let's hope the hell they did", Anderson muttered.

**...**

Having finished her second soda, Erin was feeling the need to nod off again. She was just relaxing, letting the pain in her ankle numb some more, in hopes it would heal if she rested. Her eyes were just slowly closing when she heard voices, they sounded very far away but rather close. As though...they were only a few feet away.

**...**

"Oh my god", Tim whispered, putting his hand on Mike's shoulder, "Is that...is that a severed head?"

"Shit...oh my ****ing god..it is", Mike muttered in disgust.

"What do you suppose did that?" Dennis asked.

"Hey guys, there's a cabin just up head...it's like the ones back at the camp", Mac pointed out.

Jason wasn't very far behind them. He slipped around the other side of the cabin, getting out of their line of sight, however...they wouldn't be alive for very long...not if he had anything to say about it.

**...**

As Tim,Dennis, Mac, and Mike approached the cabin, they were unaware of the danger they were in. Mike walked around the Back of the cabin. looking for a window that wasn't boarded up. He spotted one. As he walked forward to peek inside, Jason emerged from the shadows, before the man could make a single sound of warning, Jason grabbed him by his throat, crushing his windpipe, and threw him against a tree some feet away. The body hit with a quiet thud, falling limp to the ground. He looked into the window, Erin was fast asleep, looking peaceful. He nodded. That was good. He turned his attention back to the other men, who were still unaware of his presence.

**...**

Anderson and Clark walked over by the same cabin that Erin and Chad had hidden in. Something red caught Anderson's eye. He walked over and grimanced.

"I hope like hell, that's not what I think it is...."

A large patch of blood on the ground, from Chads death. Anderson looked over at Clark, who was trying to keep from puking.

"I think we just got **....Voorhees is back..."

**...**

Dennis and Tim walked around the front, while Mac brought up the rear. Dennis squinted through the screen door. It was hard to see into the cabin. They were unaware of the danger they were in.

"I think I see someone", Dennis replied.

"Who is it?" Tim asked.

"I don't know", Dennis said.

Mac looked around, "Hey, where's Mike?"

"I don't know. Go check or something", Tim told him.

Mac went around the side of the cabin. Before he could even call Mike's name, Jason grabbed hold of Mac's throat before he could make any noises. Jason crushed Mac's lungs, and sending him into a tree, as he had done before with other man. Two down. Two to go.

**...**

Anderson and Clark got back into the cruiser.

"Shit. If Voorhees is back...there's no way those hikers came out alive. And if anyone else was here...there's a good chance they didn't survive either", Clark exclaimed.

"Let's get back to the station. We're gonna need a whole team to cover this area", Anderson said.

The police cruiser peeled out of the drive way and headed back to the road.

**...**

Dennis pushed open the screen door, making it squeak. Erin only groaned in her sleep and turned over, having her back to the door. Tim followed Dennis.

"She's been hurt", Tim muttered quietly, pointing to Erin's ankle.

"We just can't leave her here", Dennis told him.

However, a pair of quiet foot steps followed them into the cabin. Tim turned around, thinking it was one of their friends. Jason stood there, a growl escaped from deep in his throat. His machete was raised.

**...**

Jason swung his blade in a smooth arc, slashing both mens throats. They collapsed to the floor, bleeding profusely. Jason put down his machete and dragged the dying men out, tossing them just outside of the door an shutting it just as Erin woke up. Jason moved the carpet on the floor to cover the blood just as she rolled over to look at him.

**...**

Erin looked over at Jason. He must have just came in. "Hi Jason..."

Jason walked over to her. As if nothing had happened. Erin looked at the window.

"There were two hunters outside earlier...a bear was chasing them...Did they get away?"

Jason nodded slowly. still half regretting he let them escape. Well, the father anyway...

Erin noticed his machete had fresh blood on it.

"Did you kill them?"

Jason shook his head no.

"Oh...So, you let them go?"

Jason nodded again. Erin sighed in relief. But if it wasn't the hunters blood on the machete....who's was it?

**...**

Anderson and Clark arrived at the station. they had some paperwork to fill out. Mostly death certificates....They also had to tell the others to set up roadblocks around the area.

**...**

Erin decided not to worry about the blood on his machete, at least it wasn't hers. She sat up fully, rubbing her eyes. Her lower bowls were becoming rather loose at the moment, however. Jason had gone outside and by the sounds of it, he was moving something about out there. Erin didn't worry about it too much. She crossed her legs, in an effort not to wet the bed. She couldn't think of anything more embarrassing then that. Jason came back into the cabin a moment later, setting his machete down again. He turned towards Erin. He tilted his head. She was rocking back and fourth and had her legs crossed, holding onto them. It was rather strange.

"I..I..need to pee..", Erin told him quietly.

Jason knew there was a bathroom back at the camp. And he knew that girls didn't exactly like to squat in the woods. He checked her ankle again, the swelling had pretty much gone away. But there was no way she'd beable to walk on it for another couple of days. But it was a lighter blue then it had been earlier, which meant...it was healing. He put the bag of ice back into the blue cooler. Walking over to her, he scooped her up, holding onto her with one arm. With his other hand, Jason picked up the machete. As Jason walked Erin to the bathroom, the clouds over head were steadily turning grayer.

**...**

Sheriff Reynolds, Clark and Anderson stood over a map of the area. The map had been rolled out on the Sheriff's desk.

"We're going to have to block off the main road and all the surrounding roads", Clark pointed out, using a pencil to gesture with.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch is back", Reynolds replied.

"Gets worse. We found blood. It was all over the place", Anderson said.

"Are you sure there was no one else up there?" Reynolds asked.

"We never checked but we're pretty sure nobody survived that massacre", Clark exclamed.

Reynolds shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"I want an all points block on that road. Nobody goes into that camp. I aslo want you two to get a team and get your asses back up there to check body count and whatever else. I also want that son of a bitch found and killed", Reynolds stated.

"Yes sir", Anderson said, nodding.

**...**

Erin felt rather good about being able to pee. She hadn't gone since...last night. Her blader was thanking her greatly for being emptied. However, she could hear Jason outside. Prowling the area. Erin felt a light go on in her head, it was right then that she remembered her duffle bag. Which would have clean clothes and her personal femine supplies in it. After finishing her business, she flushed the toilet. A light rain started to pour down from the sky above as she pushed open the bathroom stall door. Hobbling to the sink, she turned on the faucet and washed her hands. The rain started to pour down harder, however. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Erin whipped her hands on her shorts and hobbled her way outside, only to be hit by the out break of rain. It was raining so hard that it was obscuring her vision, everything looked blurry and washed out.

"Jason...", Erin replied quietly, looking around as he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Thunder clapped over head making Erin drop to her knees and place her hands over her ears. She didn't like thunder storms.

**...**

Jason had walked over to one of the nearby cabins, doing a last minute check to see if there were any other tress passers. When he saw there wasn't, he headed back towards the bathroom to collect Erin. It was raining so hard he could barely see, but over the thunder, he could hear Erin's voice. She sounded scared. Jason picked up his pace, he spotted Erin in front of the bathrooms, on the ground, whimpering as thunder crashed over head, huge lightning bolts cracking with deafening "BANGS"! Was she afraid of thunderstorms?

**...**

Erin looked up when she heard heavy footsteps splashing the muddy ground. It was Jason. Killer or not, she almost jumped into his arms when he knelt down to pick her up. As another clap of thunder shook the ground, she buried her face into his chest, shaking. She'd always been afraid of thunderstorms. When she was five years old, she'd gotten lost in a game of Hide and seek, and a thunderstorm had struck. She'd been alone, completely alone. And no one had found her until three hours later when the rain began to slacken.

**...**

Jason knew it was too dangerous to go back to his cabin with a storm like this. And apparently his theory had been correct. She was afraid. Jason tightened his grip on her in what he hoped was a comforting way. It had been a long time, but he remembered what it was like to be afraid. Only too well. He headed for the nearest cabin and kicked the door open. He then gingerly placed Erin onto one of the beds, wrapping the blanket around her to keep her warm. She was soaked, as was he, but it wouldn't affect him. He wouldn't, couldn't get sick. Erin could. He looked out the window, watching the storm rage.

**...**

Clark stared out the window as Anderson and Reynolds filled in the other police about what was to happen with closing off the road and starting a search party, he couldn't help but sigh.  
What would they be searching for? He'd been there the last time Voorhees had struck. No one survived. Jason was a heartless, cold blooded killer. Reynolds wanted Jason dead...  
Clark narrowed his eyes. He himself would make sure that happened. No matter what.

**...**

Erin shivered slightly under the blanket that Jason had wrapped her in. She looked over at Jason, who was looking out the window, watching the storm. She had never been comforted in a way like he had done just moments ago. She was pretty sure he was the only person to ever try to comfort her when she was scared. Her parents had been loving, sure but not even any of her friends had comforted her the way Jason had done. Lightening struck across the sky and then thunder shortly followed. Erin Whimpered a little at the sounds, also her ankle was throbbing from her hobbling on it but it didn't hurt as much as she expected. She was mostly frightened by the thunderstorm. Jason turned to look at her for a moment. She was more frightened by the thunder storm then she was of him. Which was good. He wasn't going to harm her or anything. He was begining to get fond of her, really.

**...**

Orange cones lined the road in a vertical angle and a horizontal angle. Two police cars sat on either side of the road. Two men stood in the middle of the road, trafficing three other cruisers so they could get through. Traffic was backed up, because of the rain, beach goers and hikers were heading home to get out of the rain. Clark, Anderson and Reynolds rode together in the first cruiser.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Clark asked.

"Anything. Bodies, anything that are human remains", Reynolds replied.

**...**

The rain began to slaken but just by a little. Red and blue lights began to flash just about twenty yards away. Erin sat up, at the sounds of sirens. She tightened her grip on the blanket, keeping herself warm. She shook slightly, still being wet. She looked at Jason. Even if it went against all her humanly instincts...she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with Jason.

**...**

End of Chapter Seven

**REVIEW!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Eight 

**...**

Jason also heard the sirens. He knew what that meant. Men wearing uniforms and guns would come and try to stop him. They would Take Erin away.

He would NOT permit that to happen.

This had happened to him before. The men had come many times, whenever someone dared to tress pass in Jason's woods. He found them to be annoying, and there were always so many of them that he knew he wouldn't be able to kill them before Erin was found and "rescued" from him. Jason knew what to do. There was a reason no one ever found him when they  
searched for the bodies of his victims... He went over to Erin and picked her up, blanket and all, wrapping it around her to keep her cry from the rain. He took the back door of the cabin, the one facing the woods, and exited, disappearing into the woods.

**...**

Clark and Reynold stepped out of the police car,with another officer. Reynold turned to them.

"I'll take these cabins over here," Reynolds said, "Clark, you and Philips go check the others."

The men nodded and split up. All knowing what they might find, but none knowing that what they were looking for had just escaped them.

**...**

Erin held on tightly to Jason he walked with great speed deep into the woods, in the opposite direction of the cabin. Where was he taking her? Jason was walking uphill now,even carrying her, he didn't seem to be what would easily wind a normal man. He had a great deal of endurance and did not tire easily. Eventually though, the ground evened out. Erin was surprised when she saw another cabin. This one, however, looked nothing like the ones from camp. It looked like it had been built a long time ago, and was much bigger and studier looking.

**...**

Jason had stumbled across this old hunters cabin many years ago. A hunter and his wife had lived here. Not anymore.

Jason opened the door with the tip of his machete. BY comparison to his own cabin, this place was much bigger and cleaner. Jason rarely came here except to occasionally get away from the annoying police officers. There had been many animal heads on the walls, which Jason had immediately gotten rid of. As well as all the guns. other than that it largely remained untouched. He set Erin down onto the couch, which was soft, if a bit dusty. Jason went back over to the door and shut it as Erin looked around at their new accommodations.

**...**

Erin settled back against the couch. Her eyes gazing up at the ceiling. She was thankful to be away from those police officers. And of course, yet again, out of the rain. She heard Jason shut the door. She had glanced around at the their accomedations. It was rather comfortable, though Erin wasn't much of a complainer for comfort. She'd sleep in a sleeping bag on a hard surface if the situation called for it.

**...**

Having shut the door and locking it, Jason turned back to Erin. She seemed to like it here and she didn't seem to be afraid of the storm anymore, which was good. He watched as she looked around. Her blue eyes holding a guise of curiosity. He found her very interesting, she was unlike any other person he'd ever seen. She wasn't like the tress passing teens that he'd killed in the past. In fact, now that he thought of it, Erin looked to be about twenty or so. Jason didn't know anything about math or numbers, so it didn't matter really.

**...**

Clark and Phillips met up with Reynolds a moment later. Anderson and Stevens came over, followed by Richards and Davidson.

"Anything?" Reynolds asked.

"We found six blood stains. Now, Carol just called in and said there was a dead girl's body on the side of the road. The boys found foot prints leading from the woods to the main road. So that's seven. There are eight duffel bags sitting in that cabin over", Clark replied, gesturing to the cabin behind him.

"We think there might be one savior", Anderson added.

"You think there's one person still walking around here?" Reynolds asked, and then added, "Jason Voorhees doesn't keep his victims alive. Are you telling me some shit got lucky enough not to be murdered?"

"It's a huge percentage but I wouldn't doubt it", Phillips said.

"We found ID tags on the duffel bags", Clark exclaimed, taking eight small ID tags out his pocket, "Chris and Megan Franklin, their brother and sister. Chris is 22 and Megan is 21. Chad Larkin, 22. Lisa Bell, 21. Billy Topher, 22. Ryan Shore, 21. And Erin Parker, 20".

"So, which one of these lucky kids do you think got a get-out-of-jail free card?" Reynolds asked.

"We think the youngest did", Stevens spoke up.

"Well...shit", Reynolds muttered.

This wasn't going very well and to add to it, what they were looking for...was well hidden from them. And none of the men had good skills in tracking, so they were definitely screwed.

**...**

Jason walked over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. There were many books on it, though he'd never taken interest in couldn't read.

But maybe Erin would.

He grabbed several at random and went back over to Erin. He held them out to her.

Erin took the books with a smile, "How'd you know I like books?"

Jason was silent. Erin immediately opened one and began reading, muttering the words under her breath. Jason was glad she was pleased. Making Erin happy made HIM happy. He stood there, motionless, listening to her read to herself. Jason had learned to read when he was little, but had forgotten over the years. On a small level, this disappointed him, because then he and Erin would have had something in common.

Oh well.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. Should the books fail to entertain her, there was always another option...

**...**

Erin eventually put down the book. The plot had fallen flat of her initial looked over at Jason, who was toying with something on the other side of the room. She heard a loud, harsh "SCHHHHHHH!" followed by a ringing sound before mellowing out into voices. As Jason stepped away, she saw it was a television. It was by no means s modern plasma or flat screen, but it was probably from the nineties.

Jason had turned on the TV.

**...**

Jason had loved watching cartoons when he was a child, so he remembered how to turn on a TV. but this was more modern, so it took him a minute to figure out the buttons. He turned and walked back over to Erin, waiting for her response.

**...**

Erin looked at the television and then at Jason and then at the television again. She remembered watching cartoons as a child and of course, sitting in front of the television on end jsut to watch an entire hour of Scooby-Doo. Erin turned to Jason, giving him a rather small smile.

"Seems we...uh..have something in common", She replied, "I like cartoons too".

**...**

This made Jason happy...at least they had one thing in comon. He didn't know what he'd do if the TV had failed to entertain her but she seemed happy about the TV. So as long as she was happy, HE was happy. He sat down on the couch beside her, which she didn't seem to mind.

**...**

The police had left, not sure what to do now. They had taken down the road blocks, which were the orange cones. The rain had stopped but the clouds were still gray looking. Not an hour later, ten bikers came up Rout 95. Seeing that the "old camp ground" was deserted, they decided to stop for the afternoon and stay for the night.

**...**

Erin had found she was slowly getting tired again. Seeing that Jason was sitting next to her, she hoped he wouldn't mind if she dosed off. She curled up against him, wrapping herself tightly in the blanket she still had around her. Even though she was still kind of wet.

**...**

Jason looked down a Erin, she was asleep. She was curled up next to him, snuggled up in the blanket, her head laying against his chest. Jason felt his cheeks get a little hot. His arm, of it's own accord, it seemed, wrapped it's self around Erin's shoulder, causing her to snuggle deeper into his side. Jason found he rather liked the sensation of her curled up next to him. A  
scent caught his attention. It was commng from Erin. Yes, she smelled like sweat and rainwater, but that wasn't it...

He leaned his head down and sniffed lightly. Cinnamon. She smelled like cinnamon...

Jason inhaled her scent deeply through the holes in his mask. It was a beautiful smell...then again, since Erin herself was so beautiful, that would make sense. Jason knew he should check on the camp to see if the police had left, but...He looked down at Erin again, who had unconsciously snaked an arm out from under the blanket and laid it across his chest.

It could wait...just this once....

**...**

The leader of the bikers, who called himself 'Animal', though his real name was Theodore, turned to his girlfriend, Madge. Animal was a big man, he stood at 6 foot 5 and was as big around as a tree. This was not completely because of his strength. He had dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eye. Madge had green eyes and black hair.

"Hey babe, check it out. cabins...."

Madge gave him a crooked smile, "You wanna do somethin, Animal?"

Animal chuckled, "maybe, I was wondeing though if maybe you'd like to sleep for a while, we've on the road since Petersburg".

Madge smiled. Contray to the "rough and tumble" sterotype, Animal was very considerate of her.

**...**

As she slept, feeling just as comfortable as before, though...she was unconscious to the fact of what she was doing, she began remembering something bad that had happened when she was seven. It wasn't bad, just scary. It had been when she was learning to swim...

_...Dream Sequence....  
_  
It had been at a sleep away camp her friend Maggie's mother owned up in Michigan. Erin was sitting on the dock with seven other girls, all of the same age. They were supposed to have a buddy system. Maggie was her swim buddy but she'd gone to use the bathroom. The other girls had talked Erin into coming into the water with them and she followed, knowing they'd all look out for each other. Which they did.

However, a game of swim tag had ensued. Erin had only learned the doggy-paddle and how to kick her feet. Trying to get away from the other girls, so she wouldn't get tagged. Erin had swum out too far and she couldn't feel the bottom anymore. And her arms were starting to get tired and she could barely hold her head above the water. That's when Erin heard Maggie, who had been on the dock, scream for her mother.

Erin had sunk under water only seconds later, trying to move her arms and legs. But it wasn't enough and she was pulled under further. She opened her mouth but only inhaled water, letting flecks of bubbles sail to the top. Erin opened her eyes...even though she didn't know how to see under water yet. Her vision was blurry....

And then that's when the dream got weird...

Instead of one of the adults coming to save her, as they had done so in real life...there was a boy floating in front of her, half drowned himself. His eyes were open, however. They looked...familiar. He looked to be older than her, maybe ten or eleven years old. He seemed to be floating the same way she was, unable to swim. But he seemed so...familiar though.

"Jason?...", the words however were formed into bubbles and made her swallow more water.

However...the boy shook his head 'yes'.

**...**

She opened her eyes and sat up just a little. The fact that she was wet from the earlier rain and the fact that she'd been in the water in her dream...was rather ironic. But that little boy...Erin turned and looked at Jason.

**...**

Jason was Asleep, she was surprised to see. She couldn't help but wonder...Was that boy in her dream REALLY Jason? If she could see his face, she would be able to tell. She contemplated reaching up and taking off his mask. She hesitated. If Jason was wearing the mask, he probably had a reason...If she took it off without his permission, he  
might get mad... She remembered him punching through the solid planks of wood and quickly lowered her hand.

She realized how curled up she was to Jason and blushed, but as she tried to pull away, she became aware of his arm around her shoulder. She blushed again. Attentively, she tapped his shoulder a few times. His eyes opened without so much as a trace of the usual cloudiness she usually saw in people when they awoke.

"Um...Jason? Could you, um...."

Jason semed to relize what she meant and retracted his arm.

"Thanks."

**...**

Jason stood, He needed to check on the camp anyway. He grabbed his machete and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Erin asked.

Jason pointed in the direction of the door. Erin took that to mean he was going to go back to the camp for a while.

"Oh...Okay..."

Jason made his way out the door.

**...**

End of Chapter Eight

**Things are getting kind of steamy...hehe. REVIEW!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Nine 

**...**

Jason made his way back into camp to make sure the men with the guns and uniforms had left. However, as he made his way through the tree lines that stood between the woods and the camp, he noticed more UNWANTED guests. At least the cops had left. And he could kill these people without worrying about Erin. Gripping his machete, Jason made his way around the back of the cabins, keeping out of their line of sight.

**...**

Animal and a couple of the guys, Snake and Gary, started a bonfire. The girls went to one of the cabins to relax while the rest of the guys went to get some wood for the bonfire, which had steadily begun, thanks to some brush and a lighter. The guys put the wood in the fire and the flames grew. They stood around the fire, unaware of the present danger they were in. Gary turned around as Jason stood a good distance from them, walking out from behind the trees.

"Hey, Animal. Look", Gary replied, "We've got ourselves some company".

Animal looked over at Jason.

"It seems we do", Animal said.

**...**

Bored of the cartoons, Erin got up from the couch and examined the buttons on the TV. She turned the TV to a different station. The next station up was the News. According to the News Ticker at the bottom: Michael Myers of Haddonfield had broken out of some place in Northern Illinois. Erin shrugged her shoulders, it was better than nothing. She sat back on the couch as her stomach gave a cry of hunger. If the top news story about this serial killer didn't come up right away, she might scrounge around and see if this place had some food.

**...**

"Alright", Animal exclaimed, "Who wants to play with him first?"

The other bikers all crowded around. Jason tilted his head. This amused him. They were actually going to try and fight him? Well...this would be a good day after all.

**...**

As the bikers circled around him, Jason held up his Machete at the ready, ready for them to attack. Snake approached him, holding a chain, eager for a fight.

"Hey big boy, you got the balls to use that blade?"

Jason didn't like this mans vulgar language. It reminded him of the teenagers who usually came to the camp. Snake raised his chain and whipped it at him. Jason grabbed it in his free hand, much to the surprise of the others. He wrapped it twice around his fist and gave it a hard yank, ripping it out of Snake's hand, cutting his palm in the process.

"Ah! sonofa-!" He pressed his palm aginst his shritfront, glaring at him.

Davidson, who got his name from his bike, rushed forward, holding up tire iron, "I'll show you!"

Jason swung his machete, Davidson blocked it with his tire iron, swinging it at Jason chest hard. Jason bent double at the sudden hard _WUMPH!_ of having the air knocked out of his lungs. Davidson raised his weapon to strike again, but Madge and some of the other girls came out of the cabin.

"Davidson!" one of the girls called. He name was Lisa. she had curly red-gold hair pulled back into a pony tail. she wore an American flag bandanna on her neck, she had her hands on her hips, scowling, "Now, just what do you think you're doin?"

Davidson looked over at her, scratching his thick beard, "I was-"

"I don't wanna hear no excuses!" she said marching over to him.

Davidson looked a bit nervous as she approached, "Uh, Lisa-pie-"

"Don't you 'Lisa-pie' me!" she said, "I married you, for all your foolishness, and I'm carrying your child, but I've told you about just bashin' anyone that walks up. Is THIS how you want your child to behave?" She asked crossing her arms.

" But I-"

"Answer my question, *Magnus leon Brown*!"

"N-no..." he said, blushing as the other men chuckled at him from behind his back. He hated it when she called him his real, full name...

"Then why don't ya'll let those bull hormones settle and offer this nice man a beer instead of trying to tenderize him. Heck he probably owns this whole area!" she said.

She turned to Jason, who by this time had straitened, and was quite surprised by this pregnant woman's outburst.

"You want a drink, fella? We got plenty."

**...**

Jason shook his head. He didn't drink or anything like that. It seemed the woman had everything under control here...maybe he didn't have to worry about these bikers after all. They weren't like the teenagers who usually found their way into these woods. Jason turned and headed off, leaving the bikers rather baffled.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Davidson asked.

Lisa smacked him in the arm, "Be nice. Your lucky he didn't rip your arm of after you tried to attack him".

The others guys continued to snicker behind Davidson's back.

**...**

Jason noticed a whole bunch of duffel bags sitting outside one of the cabins. He remembered seeing them before when Erin and her friends had first showed up. He went over and poked through them. He then smelled something...something beautiful. It was the scent of Cinnamon. The scent was coming from a dark purple duffel bag. On the lower pocket, written in sharpie was Erin's name but since Jason couldn't read, he knew it was hers from the Cinnamon scent. Jason lifted up the duffel bag without much effort.

**...**

The news station had gone to a commercial. So Erin decided to take a look around, however...this meant dealing with the pain that was some-what searing in her left ankle. The pain would numb eventually, it was mostly healing now. She noticed, in the far left corner, there was a bathroom, with plumbing. Not updated plumbing, however, but it had a bath and a toilet. She figured if Jason was gone awhile, she might be able to take a bath. Even though she didn't have any of her things, she figured she could at least soak in some hot water.

She unwrapped the blanket and placed it on the floor. Taking off her sandals, shorts and t-shirt, she put her sandals next to the couch. She laid out her clothes evenly on the blanket so they could dry. She then stripped off her underwear and bra and placed them on the blanket as well. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the tub. It was an old fashioned white tub. She put the plug stopper in at the bottom so the water wouldn't drain out. After the tub filled up to where she wanted it. She turned the water off. Erin left the bathroom door open just enough so she could hear the TV.

Getting into the tub, she let the water wash off the sweat and rain water. At least this would be good for her ankle. Though, she wished she had her bag so she could shampoo her hair.

**...**

Jason entered the house, the first thing he noticed was the TV had changed channels. The second was, Erin's clothes were on the floor, without her in them. The only reason he didn't panic, was because he saw the bathroom door was open, and some steam coming out. Jason's brain put two and two together and thus reasoned that she was taking a bath. He knew she might not like him going in there, but he felt he should show her he'd brought her her things. He shut the door and headed for the bathroom.

**...**

Erin was so relaxed in the tub, she didn't relize Jason had returned till she heard the door to the bathroom creak open. She reached up to cover herself.

"Jason, what're you-"

Jason held out her dark purple duffle bag. Erin silenced, understanding.

"Oh, you got my stuff for me, huh?"

Jason nodded. He lowered the bag to the floor, setting it in front of the tub. Erin couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Jason..."

Jason nodded once more and left the bathroom, shutting the door the way Erin had, so that she could hear the TV.

**...**

Erin reached down into the bag and pulled out her soap and Shampoo. Thanks to Jason, she could now take a proper bath. She had to remember to thank him properly later on. In the meantime, she squeezed some shampoo into her palm and began scrubbing her scalp

**...**

After scrubbing her scalp and washing with soap, and of course, rinsing off, Erin leaned over the side of the tub and took out a beach towel from her duffel bag. She had packed it for just in case. She carefully stood up, holding onto the side of the tub, she lifted up her right foot and wiped it. Placing her right foot on the bathroom floor, she wiped her left foot. With both feet not as wet as before, she was able to stand up, without getting the bathroom floor wet.

**...**

Jason had been watching the TV, although...watching the news was kinda hard because there were words everywhere and of course, not being able to read, he didn't understand half as much. His hearing was some-what sensitive but he could hear Erin getting out of the tub. He then thought about her hurt ankle. He went to turn around and caught a glimpse of her wrapping her towel around her, rather tightly.

Unlike the other girls he'd killed, Erin was more modest then they were. Most girls would walk around naked if they wanted to. Erin was more private about herself. She seemed to be doing fine, so he'd let her be unless she needed him.

**...**

Erin came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Her clothes were at least a size bigger than her body actually was. She had dried most of hair as much as possibly but she wouldn't worry about it, the humidity would take care of the rest. In about twenty minutes or so, her hair would be curly and dry again.

**...**

Erin looked over at Jason, he was watching the news.

"Hi Jason."

Jason looked over at her. Her hair was still kinda wet, but still just as pretty. She walked over and sat next to him. Her cinnamon scent had increased now that she was clean, so Jason didn't have to breath very hard to smell it.

"Thanks for bringing me my stuff...I really needed it."

Jason nodded. The news was almost over, so Erin got up to change the channel. While she channel surfed, Jason picked up one of the books that he had given her earlier. He opened it up to a random page. He tried to gather some meaning from them, looking for the smallest thing that he could recognize. All the words just stared back at him, mocking him. He growled with frustration and hurled the book down. He picked up his machete. He felt the urge to kill something, so he stabbed the book, somewhat disappointed at the lack of blood or screaming.

**...**

Erin looked over at Jason when she found a show she liked. It was a sci-fi movie. Her eyes widened when she saw Jason stabbing one of the books with his machete.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

Jason looked up, still angry. He picked up the tattered remains of the book and shook it at her. He then tossed it away, Erin picked it up. How could he respond so violently to books? He hadn't had a problem with them earlier when she was reading-

Reading...

"Jason, you can't read, can you?"

Jason growled under his breath,his grip on his machete tightening and loosening sporadically. He shook his head 'no'.

Erin put the ruined book in the trash can nearby. She limped over to the couch.

"There's no need to get upset...I could teach you if you want..."

**...**

Jason loosened his grip on his machete as Erin offered to teach him how to read. He looked at her as she limped over to the couch, sitting down again. The sensation he'd gotten when she had snuggled up to him earlier was coming back again. Not only was she beautiful with that scent of Cinnamon lingering around her, she was also so thoughtful, kind and caring. Jason shook his head at her question. If he could read, then they would have something in common. And of course, being able to understand words would be rather nice.

**...**

Erin picked up one of the books that Jason had brought to her earlier. One of the books had short stories and not very long chapters. Erin figured that maybe she'd start by reading to him. She'd never taught anyone to read before but how hard could it be? Although, if she any art supplies with her, she could write and read words to him. That would work too. Perhaps make some flash cards. That's what all her teachers had done for her. Erin limped over to the TV and turned it off, so he would be able to hear her read.

Going back over to the couch, Erin sat down next to him.

"How about I start off by reading to you?" Erin asked, holding up the book with the short stories.

**...**

Jason nodded as she held up the book. He had heard her reading to herself out loud earlier. He was, for some odd reason, happy that she was going to be reading out loud. He looked at her as she showed him the title of the book and the person who wrote the book. She pronounced the words carefully, stopping and waiting for him to nod for her to go on. This was...rather fun. And she was such a good teacher.

**...**

End of Chapter Nine

**REVIEW ....or Jason will start killing people..! (He does that sometimes if no one reviews) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Ten 

**...**

"Okay, now what's this word say?" Erin said, holding up a flash card.

Jason had gone back to the camp on her request and had gotten some art supplies from one of the cabins. namely, a few pens and pencils, paint and crayons. And paper. Lots of Paper. Now naturally, she didn't expect Jason to actually talk back to her. He never spoke. But she had thought ahead. When she made the flash cards, shed made another card with a picture of what the card meant. The card she held up now read the word "Duck". Jason squinted at the word for a minute and shuffled through the picture cards He picked one up and held it out. It was the duck.

"That's right," Erin said smiling.

Jason seemed pleased. Re-learning how to read after so many years had been easier than he thought. Erin had been teaching him for the past 6 days, and he could already recognize and read small, simple words up to six letters long.

**...**

Anderson and Clark climbed out of the van. They decided to take it upon themselves to find Voorhees, and the girl, if she was around here. And still alive. Clark turned to Anderson, who had a bag on his back. They both looked terribly informal. T- shirts, loose jeans, sneakers...

"You relize we're probably gonna die right?"

"Yup"

"And it'll be bloody and painful?"

"Yup"

Clark nodded, "Just making sure."

The bikers had left days ago. It had been almost a week since this whole thing had started. It had taken a lot of paperwork, but in the end, Reynold's had all but pushed them out the door to meet their fate. If it meant they were going to catch Voorhees. Inhaling deeply, they joined the group of teenagers who had snuck out of town to throw a rave. There were about 30 of them. Clark knew what to expect from these punks.

Alcohol.

Drugs.

Sex.

Tonight, they'd join them undercover in hopes of luring out the infamous camp Crystal slasher. Anderson fingered the gun hidden under his baggy pants. They'd be ready for him...

**...**

Erin was about to hold up another flash card when loud music began to blare...VERY LOUD MUSIC. Like heavy metal. The kind you can't stand unless you liked to your ears to bleed. Erin dropped the flash cards to the floor, covering her ears. She liked music but...the noise was too loud for her. Jason didn't like the noise either and the stupid noise was interrupting his learning. This only meant...they had new visitors.

Well...he'd take care of that.

**...**

Clark and Anderson looked around. A few of the teens had taken out boom boxes and began to play their loud heavy metal music. A group of five began handing out baggies and handing around joints. Twelve packs began to be taken out of coolers. Girls and their boy friends were grinding against each other. Some girls were heading off to use the bathroom.

"We should we start looking around?" Clark asked.

"Wouldn't hurt", Anderson muttered.

**...**

Erin looked up as Jason got up from the couch, his machete held tightly in his left hand.

"Be..be careful okay", Erin told him, noticing he was heading towards the door.

Jason nodded. Opening the door, he left the cabin. Jason headed towards the camp ground, where the noise and loud voices were heard. Stupid intruders. They'd pay for coming here.

**...**

Clark and Anderson made their way through the crowd of people. They split up. One girl with dark black hair wearing tight leather pants danced her way over to Anderson. She looked to be about maybe 22. She flashed a seductive grin at him.

"Hey big boy, nice party huh?"

Anderson nodded, "Yeah, it's okay..."

"Hm...You know, you're pretty hot...wanna go mess around?"

Anderson shook his head, He had to focus on his work.

"Come on..." she said grinding against him purposefully, pressing her breasts against him, "I got a rubber..."

Anderson sucked in his breath as he felt a stirring in his boxers under his pants. He was the youngest member on the force, so it wasn't exactly like this girl was too young for him. He was only 26. Clark would kill him, but...

"What the hell?"

The girl grinned and pulled him away from the others, towards one of the cabins.

A quickie wouldn't hurt.

**...**

Jason watched from the tree's as the teenagers danced and drank and smoked with great abandon. Their stupid partying was enough to make him sick. What right did they have to come and ruin the peace of this lake. They were all scum. They deserved to die. He saw a black haired girl and a man with short blond hair go into one of the cabins. He'd kill them first.

**...**

The girl, Trixie, pulled Anderson into the cabin. Anderson pressed her against the wall, groping her breasts through her loose cotton tank top. Trixie moaned, pressing herself against him.

"Oh yeah..." she gasped, pulling him into a kiss.

Anderson licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, their tongues fought for dominance as Trixie began undoing her pants. Anderson removed his shirt, letting out a hiss of pleasure  
as Trixie leaned down to give open mouthed kisses to his chest. He reached down and snagged the fabric of her thin lacy black panties as he helped her take off her pants. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, dropping her onto the bed.

"Enjoying the party now?" Trixie asked as Anderson unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers

"Oh yeah..."

Trixie held out the condom she'd brought. Anderson took it and pulled it on, climbing on top of her.

**...**

Jason opened the door to the cabin,They were already doing what the teenagers usually did when they were alone. Jason tightened his grip on his weapon. They'd pay for violating his home just to behave like drunken stupid fools!

**...**

Jason approached them. His foot steps echoed quietly. The two were going at it pretty hard. Jason stood over them, machete raised. Trixie looked over Anderson's shoulder, her eyes widening. Anderson looked at her, before he could even turn over to see what she was looking at, Jason brought the machete down. Blood splattered the bed and the floor. Both lay dead, eyes wide open in fear. That would leave a message to the others who decided to do such disgusting things

**...**

Clark, unaware of the fact his partner just died, noticed a small group of guys around 21 or so, heading off into the woods. They looked as though they were high, a few of them were passing some joints around. A couple of them had flash lights. Clark decided to join them, pretending to be high too. As Jason left the cabin, exiting from the back entrance, he noticed the flash lights heading into the woods. He gripped his weapon even tighter, following them. They'd be the next to go.

**...**

Erin put the flash cards in her duffel bag. Stretching out on the couch, she laid down. She was unaware of what was going on. The music was still blaring. Even with the loud music, she fell asleep almost at once.

**...**

"Hey Robbie, look, another cabin", Josh replied.

Robbie took a draw from his joint, "Let's go check it out".

Clark kept himself in the rear of the group. Taking a look around the darkened woods. He noticed the cabin and saw that there was some sort of light on inside, perhaps a fire going.  
Jason hid behind a tree but his anger was rising. Oh these sons of bitches were going to pay...if the camp was bad enough, this was much worse. These drugged up, stupid fools were crossing another territory and they would pay dearly.

**...**

Clark followed the other to the cabin, still pretending to be high. The smoke the joints were making was starting to get to him. He shook his head. He couldn't afford to space out now. This HAD to be Jason's hide out.

"Hey..." he said in his best stoners voice, "I got the munchies..."

"Cha, me too," said one of the others, a goofy smile on his face.

Clark pointed to the house, "let's see if they got any eats..." he said.

The others muttered and chuckled in agreement, opening the door to the place Erin and Jason had stayed since the police had showed up last week.

**...**

Jason almost rushed out in a rage. How DARE they?! Oh, they'd PAY for this intrusion!

**...**

Since Erin was on the couch, facing the other direction, Clark didn't see her. 3 of the boys looked around, their eyes glassy,

"Whoa...nice digs..."

Clark looked around, his eyes darting back and forth while looking for clues of bloodshed or body parts. He slipped out the door again, slipping around the back to check the woods for any signs. The others had headed for the kitchen, opening the fridge. Empty. Erin had eaten the last of the food Jason had brought from the other cabin that morning.

"Aw, man..." One of them groaned, "Now what?"

None of them noticed the large shape looming from the doorway of the kitchen entrance to the woods. Or the shining blade which was raised high above his head, still wet with the blood of his previous kill.

Meanwhile, in the living room, one of the boys had discovered Erin, sleeping like a rock on the couch. He mistook her for one of the girls at the party, assuming she had just passed out from either drinking or a drug. He laughed stupidly as he leaned over and touched her hair. it was soft and curly. Just how he liked it...He put his mouth against hers as he lowered himself to her sleeping form, his state of high reasoning that nothing was wrong with having sex with a fellow drunk, high party-goer.

Erin however was neither, and woke up instantly when she felt the boy tugging at her blouse. She screamed, kicking at him.

"Get off me! Get off! JASON! Help!"

The boy was yanked off of her with violent force and flung across the room. Jason growled and stomped across the room, plunging it into the boys body repeatedly, blood and organs spilling onto the floor.

**...**

Sitting up fully, Erin pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, whimpering from being violated in such a barbaric manner. She watched as Jason killed the boy who had tried to sleep with her, thinking her to be either high or drunk. Which...she had been neither. The fact that there were blood and organs everywhere...she took this in as very little. Not really caring as her mind reeled from what almost happened.

**...**

Clark heard the shrill scream as did the others. They came running into the living room. Clark came around the group as they stopped in their tracks. Clark noticed the red head on the couch. Erin turned her head around, having heard the foot steps. Jason unstuck his machete from the boys body and turned around. Ready to strike again. Erin was really, really confused as to what was going on. Jason walked over to the couch, standing near Erin in a rather protective manner.

"Don't hurt her", Clark spoke up.

This almost made Jason laugh. This man thought he'd hurt her...this man was quite mistaken. If any of them tried anything, they'd be the ones getting hurt.

**...**

The other guys bolted out the back door and ran back to the camp site. But Clark did the most stupidest thing in his entire life. He took out his gun, which had been hidden under his t-shirt and between his waist and jeans. He'd worn a slightly tight belt to keep the gun in place. He doubted he'd be able to kill Jason. But maybe just wound him.

**...**

Jason saw the gun and started towards Clark. The gun would have no effect. He couldn't die. Clark saw an opening and ran around the other side of the couch.

"What are you waiting for, run!" Clark yelled at Erin.

Erin, however, wouldn't budge. Clark made a grab for Erin's arm to try and get her to move. Jason wasn't too happy about this. How dare the stupid filth touch her. Jason was quicker then Clark. He came around the couch and brought the machete down, chopping off Clark's hand, making Clark drop his gun. Erin ducked out of the way and hid behind Jason, holding onto him for safety. Seeing that she was safe, Jason kicked the gun out of the guy's reach. He then advanced on Clark, machete raised.

**...**

Clark clutched the bleeding place his hand had once been, screaming in pain. His screams were quickly silenced as Jason cut off his head. Jason, satisfied for the moment, turned back to Erin, who was still shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She was cold. Probably in shock over what that boy had tried to do to her. Jason had gotten there just in time. The boy hadn't had time to do anything to her other than feel her up. But that alone was just as bad. No one would ever hurt Erin. HIS Erin. Nobody!

**...**

Erin looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around Jason's wide frame. She didn't even care that she'd just seen him kill two people. Jason had saved her from being raped by some pothead. She buried her face into his chest, letting her tears leak down her cheeks. Jason put his warm arm around her comfortingly, letting her cry. The music continued to Blare. Jason growled, looking in the direction of the camp. He gently placed Erin back on the couch,squeezing her shoulder again. His machete in hand, started for the door. He'd move the other bodies later. First he had to kill the rest of those worthless trespassers.

**...**

It was pure mayhem by the time the others had gotten back to the group. Robbie and Josh told several about what they had seen,obviously...because they were stoned, it didn't sound far fetched as it would if a regular person was talking, only because the entire rave party was either stone or drunk.

"Hey, has anyone seen Trixie?" One guy asked.

A girl's scream echoed over the music. A girl with brown hair came running out of one of the cabins, obviously having just found the bodies of Trixie and Anderson.

"There...are...two...dead..bodies!" the girl screamed.

**...**

Jason came lumbering into the midst of the mayhem. Considering those around him were stoned, they probably thought he was their imagination. Jason didn't care. He stabbed the first person who passed him. He was so angry about those tress passers and about that guy who almost hurt Erin. A couple stopped making out long enough to see the body drop to the ground with a _THUD! _

Jason approached the couple and stabbed them both in the abdomen, slashing their throats as well. He then noticed two guys with boxes, which was where the loud music was coming from. Jason stomped over and destroyed the boom boxes with a couple good swings from his machete. He then murdered the two guys who had been blaring the music.

**...**

Screams of drunken and stoned girls and boys were heard through out the camp site. Jason went after the very few who couldn't quite get to the van they had brought. He killed five or ten who had been pushed out of the way during the scramble. Jason watched the van peel out of the camp site, apparently...the designated driver hadn't left the van, in fear of getting stoned or drunk.

Jason took a few deep breathes before turning to the dead bodies that lay where they had fallen. Jason's machete was now dripping in fresh blood. He started towards the bodies. Time to clean up the mess.

**...**

Erin waited for Jason to come back. She heard the music stop earlier, and that was a relief. She'd also heard the screams. Erin didn't care about that. She just wanted Jason to come back. He'd been gone for nearly an hour. The door knob clicked as the door opened. Erin felt a wave of relief wash over her as Jason came in. His machete, and his clothes, were covered in blood. Erin strangely didn't feel bothered that Jason has just killed so many people. She wondered why, but decided it didn't really matter. Jason would never hurt HER.

**...**

Jason pulled the body of the stoner and the cop out of the house, dumping them beside the door. He went back to Erin, sitting beside her on the couch, wrapping an arm  
around her. He was here. He would never allow anyone to harm HIS Erin...Never.

**...**

Erin leaned against him, She'd never felt as safe as she did when she was with Jason. His presence alone was a comfort. He'd never let anyone hurt her. Jason picked up the flashcards, which had gotten kicked out of her bag by the man who had grabbed her arm. He turned back to Erin.

"You wanna finish your reading lesson?" she asked. Jason nodded.

**...**

About three and a half hours later, Erin held up a card that read "Ice Cream".

"Okay, what's this word say?" Erin asked, stifling a yawn but covering her mouth with her fist.

Jason squinted at the word and then went through the pictures. He finally found the flash card with the picture of a dish of ice cream. He was very proud of himself. Erin smiled, completely proud of him too.

"Good job", She replied happily before stifling another yawn.

Jason noticed how tired she was getting. He couldn't tell time or anything but he noticed it wasn't getting darker out...it was getting lighter. They'd been at the flash card game for the past few hours or so now. Erin gave another yawn. Luckily, they had one last card to do. She held it up, smiling slightly.

"Okay, we're on our last one", She told him.

Jason squinted at the card. It read "Love". Jason found the remaining card in his pile of picture cards. It was a picture of a heart. Well...not of an organ like people had. It was a weird shape that had to lines making an upside down triangle and to bumps at the top. Jason held it up.

"Very good", Erin replied.

She then rubbed her eyes in a sleepy manner. Jason knew she must be tired but he was very grateful she wanted to teach him how to read. He took the cards out of her hand and placed them on the floor with the flash cards he had been holding. Erin, semi-consciously, curled up against Jason. He looked down at her as she rested her head against his chest, falling asleep only seconds later. Jason picked up the blanket off the floor and covered her with it.

**...**

End of Chapter Ten

**Awww...Jason/Erin snugglies....REVIEW!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Eleven 

**...**

Erin awoke the next morning feeling well rested. She felt as if she were laying on a warm pillow with a weird texture. She sat up and realized her 'pillow' was actually Jason's chest. She smiled and sat up. Jason looked down at her as she did so.

"Good morning Jason" she said stretching.

Her stomach let out a hungry growl. Jason tilted his head a bit. She needed food. Her ankle was okay now, so she could walk down to the camp with him. There might be some food from the ravers party. He headed for the door, motioning for her to follow.

**...**

Erin followed closely behind Jason as he led her down to the camp. She tried to not the think about the blood on the ground. Jason led her over to where the broken boom box was. there was a very large green cooler Jason stopped. Erin knelt down and opened it up. it was empty. Just a bag of grapes was left. She popped one into her mouth, but immediately spit it out.

"Ew...I think they shot alcohol into this..." she said disgustedly.

Erin had only tried alcohol once, when she was 16, just a sip. It had been disgusting. And it still was. She didn't see how people LIKED it.

**...**

Jason noticed that Erin didn't exactly like the grapes but who would if they were shot with alcohol. He needed to find food for her. Not eating didn't effect him but she needed something to eat. Jason then remembered something, having had been taught to read, he remembered there were a clump of apple trees growing in the woods. He didn't know what they were but now he did. He gestured Erin to follow him. He knew where they were.

Erin closely followed Jason into the woods, they didn't go very far, however. There was a clump of trees in a small clearing where the sun was able to shine on the leaves of the trees. Some of the trees were shaded but that didn't matter. Erin noticed red shiny apples hanging in the branches above.

"Look it all of them", Erin said, smiling.

Jason reached up and took the nearest apple off the tree. He handed it to her.

"Thank you", Erin replied, taking the apple he was offering her.

Examining it for worm holes, there didn't appear to be any. She took a bite from it. It didn't taste like the grapes. It tasted sweet and slightly soggy but it was good. And not full of alcohol. Seeing that she seemed to like it, Jason decided to get her more.

**...**

Erin ate about four apples. Finaly full, an idea struck her.

"Jason, can you wait here? I want to get something."

She took a step forward, Seeing Jason not trying to stop her, She scurried back to the camp and grabbed the big green cooler. She pulled put the rollers and rolled it back to the small apple orchard.

**...**

Jason was relieved when she had come back. Not that Jason had doubted she would, but nevertheless, allowing her to go off by herself had been a test. He could have easily gotten her back though, if she decided to run away. But the fact that she came back on her own made him glad. She wheeled the cooler over to him.

"Okay,let's pick a few more that way we won't have to come back for a while...not that I don't like this spot. It's very pretty."

Erin was the one who was pretty...Jason thought to himself. And one of his earlier thoughts of her looking like mother nature herself was only magnified by the gentle, delicate way she picked the apples. Jason helped. Soon the cooler was full and Jason had to carry it. They'd put them in the fridge when they got back to the big cabin. But even so, a problem remained. Jason knew people needed fruits vegetables and meat to survive. Water wasn't an issue because the sink in the small kitchen gave water, and there were cups to drink it from. But Erin would definitely need some meat, and he didn't usually kill animals. they were innocent and kept to themselves.

So where was he going to get meat?

**...**

As they walked back to the cabin, Erin talked happily about what they could do with the apples, like making Applesauce. Jason tilted his head in thought. Applesauce? Well, he was lucky had Erin to teach him these things. Although, from the way she described it...it did taste good. And she seemed to like whatever this Applesauce was. And from the sound of the word "Applesauce", it sounded familiar.

When they got back, Erin went ahead and held the door so Jason could carry the cooler into the cabin. She followed, shutting the door behind them. Jason placed the cooler down in the kitchen, near on of the counters. Erin wiped a bead of sweat that seemed to have formed on her forehead. She went to the sink and poured some water into a cup. She drank the entire cup and then filled it up again. Drinking that one too. She placed the cup back into the sink.

"You know what we should do today? We should go for a walk", Erin said, "It's such a nice day out".

Jason didn't see why not. Her ankle was doing fine. However, he wouldn't want her to hurt it again. He'd make sure they didn't go to far. It was nice out. And being outside did seem to make her happy. And he did like it when the sun shined off her hair, making it rather pretty. And the entire place was peaceful. He'd still need to figure out where he was going to get meat for Erin but he'd worry about it later. Erin seemed happy about the Apples.

Jason nodded in agreement and gestured for her to follow him back outside.

**...**

Reynolds paced back and forth in his office, muttering to himself,

"Where the hell are those two? Why haven't Clark and Anderson called in yet?! I knew I shouldn't have let those two go out there...Damn kids and their parties, I don't know why any one would want to throw a party where a known Killer has been living!Don't those little snots read the newspaper?! Honestly, you'd think with all the scary movies these kids watch-"

He was cut off from his rambling by his phone ringing. He snatched it off the charger.

"What?" he yelled into the phone. He paused to listen, "Uh huh....yeah...m-hmm...no...YOU FOUND WHAT?!"

**...**

Erin followed Jason happily as he led her along a few old forgotten trails. In the morning light, everything looked so fresh and natural. Not to mention all the wild animals, which didn't seem to mind them at all. Well, didn't seem to mind JASON at all, but since she was with him, and not dead, she supposed they figured out she was harmless too. A squirrel from a nearby tree fell off it's branch and landed on Jason's shoulder.

"Oh that's so cute..." Erin cooed looking at the furry thing.

Jason carefully plucked the little animal off of his shoulder and set the creature back on the tree and continued walking. Not long after this, Jason suddenly stopped. Erin almost ran into him.

She looked up at him, surprised, "Why'd we stop?"

Jason said nothing. Erin became aware that there weren't any birds chirping, as there had been a second ago. the whole forest had gone quiet. It was...unnatural...

**...**

Erin looked around, holding onto Jason as she did so. The silence was uneasy. It was like nothing else was moving. Her eyes skimmed the trees, as though searching for anything was going to move or come and jump out at them. Jason looked down at her, putting his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. His other hand tightened it's grip on the machete. His feet shifted slightly, his body turning this way and that. Listening for any other sounds other than themselves.

**...**

Down at the police station, Reynolds was pacing his office. One hand placed on his hip, his other hand on his forehead, as though he had a headache...he might as well have had one after the phone conversation. Phillips came into his office a moment later, knocking before entering, of course.

"Yes, what is it?" Reynolds asked.

"Sir, Mr. Jacobs is here to see you sir", Phillips replied.

"Send him in", Reynolds replied.

Paul Jacobs, a man in his mid 40's came into Reynold's office about a minute later. He sat down in the chair opposite the Sheriff's desk. Reynolds sat at the desk.

"After I called you. I had to come in", Paul said.

"You saw Jason Voorhees by the small apple orchid this morning. What time would you say that was and did he have anyone with him?" Reynolds asked.

"It was about ten this morning", Paul explained and then paused, "Did he have someone with him?" The question echoed that of the Sheriff's.

"Was there a young girl with him?" Reynold's asked.

"Yeah. A red head about 20 years old", Paul exclaimed, "I came down on my four wheeler. I live exactly two miles from Camp Crystal Lake and I use the trails to come into town. The apple orchid is exactly twenty yards from the nearest trail. Had my binoculars with me because I was bird watching this morning. Saw the two of 'em picking apples".

"Jason doesn't pick apples. He kills innocent people", Reynolds remarked.

"Sheriff, if a blockade of police men went in there and tried to take that red head from him, you'd be looking at blood bath with no survivors except the girl and Jason", Paul stated, holding up his hands, "I'm just sayin'".

"Can anyone tell me, out of the hundreds of teens, young adults and adults who go up there and got themselves killed, why Erin Parker ends up being the only one not dead?" Reynolds asked.

Paul Jacobs and Phillips exchanged glances and shrugged, not really having any answers. They didn't understand this either.

**...**

Two men wearing orange jumpsuits came around a clump of trees. They were fugitives, on the lamb from the County Jail. They had traveled from the County to this quaint quiet town, thinking it would be easier to hide in the one place where nobody would find them, Camp Crystal Lake.

"Hey Larry, do you see what I see?" James asked.

They could see Jason and Erin just about ten feet away,except Erin and Jason weren't looking in their direction, so they didn't seem them.

"You take the hockey freak and I'll take the girl", James muttered, smirking.

"Works for me. I love killin' people anyway", Larry said, nodding.

**...**

Erin turned her head just as she heard leaves rustling.

"J..Jason", Erin muttered.

Jason looked at her and then followed her gaze as two men were coming out of the woods. One of them had a knife.

**...**

Jason moved so that Erin was behind him, keeping himself between these men and Erin. He looked at the one with the knife and almost smirked behind his mask. That thing was nothing compared to his machete, but it was definitely bigger than a pocket knife. It was a hunting knife. Used to gut and sometimes even kill animals. Or other people. In his minds eye, Jason suddenly saw Erin laying on the ground, deep bloody gashes in her stomach. He narrowed his eyes. Let him TRY! He'd be dead five different ways before his body hit the ground. Just as he thought this, he noticed something. The one with the knife was coming at HIM. The other one, who had what seemed to be an eager smile on his face, was making his way  
towards Erin. Another image flashed through Jason's mind. Erin laying on the ground, screaming, as that man-.

That did it.

Jason, his eyes narrowing in hatred, let go of Erin and lurched forward, swinging his machete

**...**

Larry, who held the knife, ducked. He had always been a good fighter, and knew how to move in a battle like this. James, meanwhile, managed to get past Jason and his friend, grabbing Erin by her wrists and forced her against a tree. Erin kicked her legs, trying to knee him in the groin, but he shifted his body, keeping her from going so. She spit in his eye, using this as a distraction to grab a nearby rock off the ground and slam it , HARD, into his head with a sickening TWACK! he fell to the ground, limp.

Larry saw his freind fall, "James?" he called, distracted only for a moment.

Jason used that moment well, plunging his machete into his chest.

**...**

Jason pulled his machete out of the man's chest after the guy dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He turned around to see Erin frozen in place by the tree. The other man was laying on the ground, there was blood gushing from his skull. Jason tilted his head for a moment. How on earth did...He then noticed Erin was holding a rock in her hand. It too was covered in blood. Jason didn't care that she had just killed someone. Nobody hurt HIS Erin...nobody. Not ever.

**...**

Erin let the rock drop from her hand. She tip-toed around the body and walked over to Jason. From all the blood and gore she'd seen so far, this was nothing compared to that. It was self-defense. She trembled just a little, shaking from being forced against the tree. She noticed the other guy was dead too. Good riddance. She had enough surprises for one day any how.

**...**

Jason looked at Erin, he noticed she wasn't in a very good shape to walk, as she was trembling slightly. He scooped her up and held her against him. He didn't mind carrying her. This place now reeked of fresh blood. He decided it was best to get back to the cabin before anything else decided to come after them.

**...**

Once back at the cabin, Erin realized she had to pee. Luckily Jason set her down the moment they got inside. He tilted his head slightly as he watched how she ran to the bathroom. When Erin came out a moment later, she went to the cooler in the kitchen and dug another apple.

"How about a little TV?" She asked, taking a bite from her apple.

Jason nodded, following her. He sat down on the couch as Erin turned on the TV, turning it to a station with some cartoons, something they'd both enjoy. Erin finished her apple not twenty minutes later. She got up and put the apple core in the trash. Coming back to the couch, she snuggled up to Jason and promptly fell asleep not fifteen minutes after that.

**...**

Reynolds, along with a few other officers, including Phillips, approached the apple orchard. Paul had agreed to lead them to it.

"I saw them right over there," he said, pointing towards the far end, "Almost gave me a heart attack. I just stayed put till he left with that pretty young girl."

Reynolds muttered to himself, why would Jason spare anyone? Pretty girl not withstanding, he'd seen Jason kill some real knock outs. Pretty had nothing to do with it. Maybe he was holding her hostage or something...Whatever the reason, there was only one course of action to take. Find and rescue the girl, and, if possible, kill Jason Voorhees.

"Phillips, you and Meyers set up some cameras around here and in the woods. If we can learn his patters, we can use it against him...".

**...**

After Erin had awoken, she noticed Jason was gone, probably to get rid of those two bodies. Erin wondered vaguely exactly WHERE he put all bodies of the people he murdered. she couldn't smell anything and that many bodies should have put up a mountain of stench. An obvious possibility was the lake. It was almost half a mile deep. No one would find a body way out there, and underwater it wouldn't stink. On the other hand, there was also the caves. Erin knew a long time ago there had been gold mines here, and there were tunnels criss-crossing the whole underground of this area.

That seemed the most likely, so she decided to just go with that. As Erin got up and turned down the volume on the TV, she heard something that sounded like a whine. She perked her head up, listening for it. She heard it again, it was coming from outside. She went over to the door, opening it a crack. Something white and furry ran past her ankles into the house. Erin quickly shut the door and whipped around. Sitting in the middle of the floor, looking half-starved and a bit battered, was a small, white kitten. Barely old enough to be weened from her mother.

**...**

Erin went over and picked up the little kitten. She remembered when her friend's cat had kittens way back in Elementary School. She held the kitten delicately in her hands. The little kitten meowed as it's brown eyes looked up at Erin.

"Awww...what are you doing all the way out here little kitten", Erin cooed softly, "I bet your hungry".

She carried the small kitten over to the couch. Making a bed for it using the blanket on the couch. She set the kitten down on the blanket. She hurried into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple from one of the coolers. Digging through the kitchen drawers, she found a peeler, a knife and something that looked like it smashed food. Erin peeled the apple. Then cut it into pieces. After putting the peels and apple seeds into the trash, Erin turned to one of the cupboards, and found a small bowl.

Having rinsed the bowl of it's dust and making it clean. Erin put the pieces of apple into the bowl. She smashed the pieces of apple up until it looked almost like baby food. She carried the small bowl over to the couch and placed it on the floor. Erin picked up the kitten and placed the kitten down in front of the bowl. Curious about what was in the bowl, the kitten began sniff it and then started licking the smushed apples. Erin smiled happily.

Going back into the kitchen she dug out another small bowl. She cleaned the bowl of the dust. Rinsing it well. She then filled it with some cold water. Turning off the sink, she carefully carried it back into the living room, placing it on the floor next to the other dish. Erin sat on the floor, back against the couch. The small kitten, having eaten what it could of the smushed apple, licked up some water. Turning back to Erin, the kitten meowed softly and climbed up onto Erin's leg, walking on top of her and then sitting in Erin's lap. Erin gently patted the kitten, making the kitten purr happily.

"Now what to name you", Erin said, smiling down at the kitten.

The kitten just looked up at her before curling up in her lap. Erin picked up the kitten and laid down on the couch. Placing the kitten on her stomach. The kitten curled up on Erin's stomach, it's eyes looking around the strange place before laying it's head down and taking a cat nap.

**...**

Jason made his way back up to the cabin, after disposing of the bodies from this morning. He had dumped them into one of the many holes that led to caverns underground. When he entered the house, he noticed Erin was sitting on the couch, looking down into her lap for some reason, she looked up at Jason and made a 'shhhh' sign with her fingers and lips, then beckoned him over. When Jason was close enough, he noticed a small furry thing laying in a ball on Erin's lap. A kitten.

Erin smiled up at him, "Isn't she cute? I opened the door earlier and she just scurried inside. Poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten in days, so I made some applesauce for her. She seemed to like it okay."

Erin gave Jason a wide eyed puppy dog look, "Can I keep her?"

Jason studied the little creature. It seemed perfectly at home here, and Erin liked it. Besides, cats could feed themselves, by eating mice. He'd seen a few scurrying around just this morning. He nodded. Erin beamed, looking very pleased.

**...**

Reynolds and his men made their way out of the woods. th cameras had been set up, he'd activate them once he got back to the station. He inhaled deeply. He was going to put an end to Jason Voorhees.

Once and for all.

**...**

End of Chapter Eleven

**SQUEE! REVIEW!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Twelve 

**...**

The kitten had gotten enough water and food, by the very next day, it was chasing a ball of aluminum foil that Erin had made for her. The little kitten kept swatting it around, creeping up on it and chasing it. Erin was leaning against Jason. She'd found a pencil and a pad of paper. Erin tapped the pencil against her lip, so far she'd come up with a list of names for the little white kitten. But none of the names seemed to fit.

"What do you think we should name her?" Erin asked, looking at Jason.

Jason tilted his head slightly, watching the kitten run back and fourth. Whatever Erin wanted to name it, that was fine with him. He didn't know anything about naming things anyway. He looked at Erin and shrugged slightly. Erin rested her head against his chest and started tapping the pencil against her lip again, squinting up at the ceiling in thought.

"How about...Mittens?" Erin asked aloud.

At that moment, just behind the couch, the little white cat "Mittens" had gotten it's first prey. Using a 'Jason-like' technique of silently approaching the small mouse and pouncing it before the mouse could utter a squeak.

**...**

Down at the Police Station, Reynolds took a long sip from his coffee cup. His tenth cup that morning. He'd had a man sitting in front of those monitors every hour on the hour. They'd worked in shifts.

"Where in the hell is he?" Reynolds asked.

"We've played those tapes back over and over. There are cameras set up all over those woods and there's nothing. He's either onto us or he's gotten craftier", Phillips replied.

"Or he's too busy with his new friend. The way I see it, she's not a hostage. Sorry if I'm over stating this too much, but maybe there's a bigger reason why Jason didn't kill this girl", Meyers spoke up.

"Are you telling me that one of the worlds known killers has a crush on the only girl ever to survive a body count too big to even list?" Reynolds asked.

Phillips shook his head, "If that's the case, we've got a bigger problem on our hands. Voorhees killed people for even stepping foot on that camp ground. I don't even want to imagine what he'd to us if we try to rescue the girl".

Reynolds shook his head, he had to admit...Philips had a point.

**...**

Erin kept watching the kitten. Mittens came around the front of the couch carrying her prey, looking quite proud of herself as she began eating it. Erin gave up trying to come up with names. Mittens would have to do for now. Erin stood up and stretched.

"Hey, Jason, Can I ask you something? How come you never eat anything? Don't you ever get hungry?"

Jason shook his head 'no'. He probably COULD eat if he wanted. He just didn't NEED to, so he never bothered. Erin thought this was strange,but shrugged. Looking at the mouse Mittens was eating, Jason was once again reminded that he needed to find Erin some meat. Somewhere...

**...**

Phillips continued watching the monitors for any sign of Jason and his little 'girlfriend'. Nothing yet. Just when he was beginning to nod off, he caught something. He immediately stared intently at the screen. It was just a glimpse, but...then it came clearly into view.

"Well, **...Hey Reynolds, get over here. You're not gonna believe this..."

**...**

Jason walked along one of the trails, with Erin behind him, holding Mittens in her arms. Erin noticed her shoelace was coming untied. She stopped,

"Jason, could you hold Mittens, I need to tie my shoe."

Jason nodded and took the kitten gingerly from her as she crouched down to tie her shoe.

**...**

Reynolds came oer to the moniters, and his jaw dropped.

Infamous killer, mass murderer extrodinar, Jason Voorhees, was very carefully, holding a small white kitten, scratching it's ears, as Erin knelt down to tie her shoe.

Reynolds jaw dropped.

"What the ** is going on here?!"

**...**

Phillips turned to look at Reynolds as he spoke.

"I honestly don't know sir", Phillips told him, having not been able to hardly believe it himself.

Reynolds couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He called some of the others into the room to watch the monitors. It was so unbelievable, he didn't think anyone would believe him if he told him.

"What the ** is this?" Matherson asked, looking over Phillips's shoulder.

"This men, is Jason Voorhees holding a kitten while his 'girlfriend' ties her shoe", Reynolds replied dryly.

"She's hot. How old is she?" Matherson asked, he was curious because he was one of the youngest on the force.

"Wouldn't get cozy with those thoughts, Jason might look soft now, he's still a killer", Meyers spoke up.

**...**

Erin finished tying her shoe and stood back up. Jason handed her Mittens back.

"Thank you for holding her", Erin said, smiling at Jason as she took the cat.

Jason nodded and continued walking. However, a second later, he found she hadn't followed him. He turned around to see her still standing in the same spot. She was looking at something. Jason went over to see what she was looking at.

"I think...I think someone's been here", Erin said quietly, pointing to one of the cameras that been set up.

Jason looked to where she was pointing. Well this was a new low. He was sure it was the men with the uniforms and guns. They were spying on the woods. Jason looked at the camera then at Erin and then back at the camera. This made him rather angry. The stupid men were trying to take her away. And he was sure they'd set more of these devices else where. Jason motioned Erin to stand back, which she did. Jason then raised his machete, aiming for the camera.

**...**

All the officers backed away from the monitors as they watched Jason destroy the camera. The monitor, of which they'd been watching, was now dead, nothing but black and white static.

"He's bound to find the others if she helps him", Philips spoke up.

"We're so screwed", Reynolds muttered.

Reynolds wasn't admitting defeat, not yet.

**...**

Jason couldn't believe the stupid police officers had actually thought they could use his own forest against him. What was even more unbelievable was it had almost worked. Erin had put a stop to that. Now that Jason knew he was being watched, he had to look out for cameras. This was turning out to be a rather troublesome day... Well, never mind. Finding and destroying the cameras would be simple, with Erin's help. Jason decided to head back to the cabin. He was annoyed to find yet another camera on the way back. It met the same fate  
as the other one.

**...**

Reynolds cursed as yet another camera was destroyed. Oh well, there were still about 9 camera's left...Reynolds, unlike the recently deceased Clark and Anderson, was no idiot rookie, or charger-inner. He was smart, calm, and efficient. Should Jason somehow find and destroy the cameras, there were other ways to watch him...Jason was going down. And the girl, who was obviously either brainwashed or suffering from stockholm syndrome, would be brought back to her family.

**...**

When they got home, Jason was in a bad mood. He all but kicked down the door. Erin took his hand,

"Jason, it's okay. there's no need to get upset...tomorrow we'll go look for the camera's okay? Do you want me to read to you?"

Jason nodded. Erin smiled, putting Mittens down onto the couch beside Jason,

"Okay, I'll get some water for me and Mittens and then I'll read you some short stories."

She bustled into the kitchen, filling up her glass of water and getting a bowl for Mittens.

**...**

Erin brought Mittens her bowl of water and placed it on the floor. Mittens just sat on the couch and meowed. Erin went through the pile of books and found the book with short stories in it. She sat down on the couch, holding her cup of water in her left hand and holding the book with her right hand. She took a long sip of water, before placing the cup on the floor.

She crossed her legs in an indian style fashion and placed the book on her lap. Mittens jump off the couch and began prowling around the cabin, looking for another mouse and just sniffing around. Mittens found the ball of aluminum foil and began batting it around again. Erin opened up to the page she'd stopped reading from, having read to Jason before hand.

**...**

Jason listened to Erin as she began to read aloud to him. Her voice was so soft and delicate. As he watched her read the book, he looked down at her hand. He seemed to like the sensation of her hand holding his. She had taken his hand only a few minutes ago. Unthinkingly, Jason took her hand and held it in his. He didn't think she'd mind.

**...**

Erin didn't say anything as he took her hand. She just continued reading. She had only stumbled over one word but it was because the ink was slightly faded on the page. So it wasn't a big deal. She flushed slightly, however.

**...**

Jason noticed Erin's face turning just a little red. Was she thirsty? It didn't occur to him she was blushing. He reached down and picked up her glass of water, letting go of her hand, and handed it to her.

"T-thank you Jason..." she said putting the book down for a second to grasp the cup and taking a long gulp of the cool water.

Her hands shook a little as she handed the cup back to him, The book slipped off her lap, dropping to the floor. Erin jumped a little at the noise, spilling water all over Jasons lap,  
and the floor, seeping into the book pages.

"I'm Sorry!" Erin said looking for something to dry up the water with, "I'm so stupid and clumsy..."she said, her eyes tearing up slightly.

So much had happened...first the Pothead guy from the party last night, those guys this morning, the cameras...And now this. It was too much for her to handle. tears began pouring down her cheeks.

**...**

Jason put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her into his lap, embracing her tightly. Trying to tell her that it was okay. He tucked her head under his chin, rocking her back and forth gently. His hand stroking her back soothingly.

**...**

Erin felt Jason trying to sooth her as best as possible. She felt his hand rubbing her back. He was trying to tell her it was okay. She buried her face against his chest. Her eyes blinked, trying to blink away the tears. She sniffled a little. She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself calm. She felt her body relax slightly. How could she have been so stupid...spilling her cup of water and of course, spilling the water on Jason as well, all because she'd been jumpy over the sound of a book.

**...**

Jason felt her relax a little bit and apparently she'd stopped crying but he heard her sniffle a bit as she buried her face against his chest. As he rubbed her back, bringing his hand up near the top of her back, he felt something brush against his hand. One of the dark red locks of her hair had brushed against his hand. He brushed his finger against it, wondering what it felt like. It felt soft. He liked the sensation of being close to her. And he wasn't about to let some stupid police officers or anyone else take her away from him.

**...**

Reynolds had gone home to get some rest. So, Philips and Meyers were left in charge of watching the monitors. There were still 9 cameras left standing. But there was nothing going on. The only thing they'd seen move was a couple of squirrels and a humming bird. Nothing else.

"This is bull shit, there is no way he's going to come back out in the open now that he knows there are cameras watching his every move", Meyers said.

"I'm beginning to think you were right", Philips replied.

"Right about...?" Meyers asked, turning to look at him.

"There's a bigger reason for why all of this is happening. I think we should just let Jason destroy the rest of the cameras", Philips exclaimed, "If we try setting foot on that camp ground, we're good as dead".

Stevens came into the room carrying a file, he came over and stood in front of the monitors, not that it mattered...there was nothing on there anyway.

"Reynolds had me look up anything on the girl", Stevens stated, handing the file to Philips, "Erin Parker. Age 20. She has no family. Dad left her and her mother when Erin was five. Mom died in a car accident when Erin was fifteen. She has no address or mailing address. She's stayed with friends over the past five years. Two of her friends are in Europe. Seven of her friends are now dead, thanks to Jason. And four others are widely scattered, college bound I suspect".

Philips flipped through the file, "Medical record is clean. She has no history of medical illness. She isn't on any medications. No proscriptions for anything. She's not allergic to anything. She's never missed a doctor's check up. She's perfectly healthy for her age".

"Anything in there about liking psycho killers?" Meyers asked.

"Yeah, right here. Says Freddy Kruger was her prom date", Philips replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Meyers asked.

"No", Philips said, "Now, what are we gonna tell Reynolds?"

"The truth. There's no way we're rescuing that girl without a blood bath", Stevens exclaimed, crossing his arms.

**...**

Another officer, Janson, looked at them

"Why bother? She obviously doesn't WANT to be rescued... why go through the effort?"

Reynolds walked up behind him and pushed him aside, "Because Jason Voorhees is a cold blooded Killer, that's why. And it's our job to take him down. Whether or not the girl WANTS to be rescued."

Janson,shrugged, "Fine, do what you want, your life, not mine. I'm a truant officer," he said sweeping out of the room.

Reynold muttered under his breath, "I hate that guy..."

"We all do sir," Meyers said, "We all do."

**...**

Erin felt Jason playing with her hair a little, feeling its softness and texture before continuing rubbing her back. She didn't mind. Her arm got into an uncomfortable position, so she lifted it up, placing it on Jason's Chest. Erin was almost surprised by how hard it was through his shirt. She knew he was strong, but she never realized just how powerful he was. She wondered how he controlled his own strength. The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how strong he really was. He could crush her like a toothpick just like *that* without any effort.

And yet, here he was, holding her carefully, and gently stroking her back, as if he wasn't. He was putting so much effort into being careful with her...Erin wasn't the type of girl to just get "turned on". In fact, much to the teasing of her friends, she was still a virgin. But in that moment, Erin wanted Jason. She wanted him bad.

**...**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Stevens asked.

He, Philips, Meyers and unfortunately, Janson, were driving down the road leading to the camp. Janson had been sent along because Reynolds hated him and of course, it was a direct order. They drove in an actual car because the police cruiser would be too noticeable.

"It's supposed to rain tonight. Those cameras need their protective padding. Luckily we had some plastic gear to cover them", Meyers replied.

"What if Jason finds us? We're putting ourselves in danger", Janson pointed out.

"Oh don't worry, Jason's probably busy with his girlfriend, we'll be gone before he notices", Philips exclaimed.

Neither of the officers actually knew how right he possibly was.

**...**

Erin kicked off her shoes and then leaned over to take off her socks. Her feet were kind of hot from having them on, she usually didn't wear shoes or socks while being in doors anyway. Erin dropped her socks on to the floor. Mittens found her socks to be quiet interesting, taking one of them in her mouth, Mittens ran across the room with it. Erin didn't mind, she had a whole bunch of socks in her duffel bag. She wouldn't worry about it...what she had to worry about...was what she was feeling right at this very moment.

She was sort of shy as she had never had these types of feelings before. She blushed slightly. And the fact that she and Jason were this close, she was rather embarrassed. Jason noticed her face turning another shade of pink. He tilted his head slightly. He put his hand against her cheek, gently holding her face in his hand. Erin rested her hand against his, her fingers gently running across the back of his hand. Jason remembered an earlier sensation of liking her being so close to him.

And this new sensation he know felt as he looked at her. Jason felt his cheeks get hot, just like they had before the first time she'd ever curled up against him. But this sensation..it was...different. His hand, of it's own accord, it seemed, moved down to her arm and then her leg. His fingers feeling the softness of her skin. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, so her skin was a light creamy complexion. Her skin, it felt nice.

Erin smiled. She didn't mind. It was only making her want him more. Jason pulled her a little closer so her hands were now resting against his chest. His other hand, which was around her waist, began to to stroke her waist gingerly. And it seemed...Jason wanted her too.

**...**

Erin let out a sigh as Jason's hands played over her waist, they were so warm against her skin. She closed her eyes

"Jason..."

Jason loved the sensation of Erin's Skin. It was so soft...He moved his hands further up her body, taking her shirt with them. Erin shuddered as he slipped it over her her head. He ran his hands along her shoulders. Erin removed her hands from his chest and shakily unclasped her bra, exposing her breasts to him.

Jason had seen breasts before whenever he killed naked woman, but he had never really paid attention. Well, he was paying attention NOW. Her breasts were just as pale as the rest of her body, her nipples were dark pink. He raised his hands and gave them a soft squeeze. Erin's head rolled back as she let out a loud gasp of pleasure. Jason picked her up, carrying her across the room to the door that led to the small bedroom where the cabins previous owners had slept.

He placed her onto the middle of the bed, her red hair flaring against the crisp white sheets. He propped himself above her on his hands and knees, staring down at her. Light from the fireplace came in through the door, giving just enough light to see her. He put his hands on her chest again, caressing her breasts.

Erin moaned as his hands teased and gave her pleasure. She arched her back to meet his touch. She tugged at Jason shirt. Jason realized she wanted him to take it off. He sat up, removing his jacket and shirt and tossing them across the room, not caring where they landed. And after a moment of personal debate, he removed his mask as well, dropping it beside the bed.

Erin couldn't see his face very well in the dim lighting. But she could clearly see his eyes. They were sky blue, and full of passion.

"Jason..."

She reached up and pulled him down, so that his chest touched hers as she kissed him. Jason's kissed her back, stroking the side of her face gently. His tongue prodded at her bottom lip, requesting entrance. Erin opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl inside. Jason let out a groan. She tasted just like cinnamon!

Erin felt darts of pleasure shoot down to her stomach, feeling her body warm up. This was no longer a matter of want, she NEEDED him now...Her hands shaking, she reached down and slipped off her shorts, her panties with them.

Jason looked down at Erin's nude body. The hair between her legs was just as red and curly as the hair on her head. It was also glistening with wetness. Jason let out a strangled groan. He quickly reached down and unzipped his jeans, in a matter of moments he was as naked as she was.

Erin inhaled sharply as she caught sight of his manhood. He was...big...but she guessed that was to be expected...he was a big man.

She forced herself to relax as Jason positioned himself. However, she couldn't help but let out a nervous squeak as Jason pressed himself against her. Jason looked her, concerned. Her eyes were full of desire, but also a bit of anxiety. Erin took a deep breath to calm herself, meeting Jason's concerned gaze.

"I'm ready Jason...It's just, this is my first time...It's going to hurt me at first...so, be gentle with me, okay?"

Jason nodded, pressing his lips against hers lovingly. He entered her slowly, feeling her barrier break as he sheathed himself inside her hot, tight body. Erin bit back a cry of agony as white hot pain ripped through her abdomen as Jason broke through her virgin barrier. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she let out a quiet sob. Jason nuzzled the spot where her neck met her shoulder, apologizing for the pain he was causing her. Jason bit his lip. His body wanted to move, but he forced himself to stay still to ease her pain.

After what seemed like an hour, the pain faded to a dull throb. Erin looked up at Jason, her eyes still misty from crying. She wrapped her legs around his waist, which helped ease the pain more. She closed her eyes as she whispered in Jason's ear,

"Go..."

Jason pulled out nearly half way, then pushed back in, starting a slow, gentle rhythm. Erin let out a sigh. There was still some pain, but it was quickly being replaced by another sensation. She raised her hips, moaning from the pleasure. Jason sped up his pace gradually, adding strength to his movements. Erin moaned, moving with him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Ooohh, Jason! Ugnhhh..."

Jason shifted position, hitting her most sensitive spot. Erin threw back her head and moaned as Jason continued to pound into her, hitting the spot over and over. She felt a warm, molten sensation deep in her cut coiling tighter and tighter. In the heat of passion, Jason bit down on her shoulder.

"Jaaaaaaasoooonnn!"

She screamed his name as she climaxed, wave after wave of of pleasure crashing against her. Her inner muscles tightened, clamping around Jason, spasaming, sending him over the edge. He thrusted quickly three more times before spilling himself inside of her, letting out a growl of pleasure. Both panted as they came down from the high of their shared **, a first for  
them both. Jason settled his weight on Erin carefully, so as not to crush her. Her hair lay around her in disarray, her skin flushed. She let out a tired  
yawn. She was exhausted.

Jason slowly extracted himself amd rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket from the foot of the bed, covering them both. Erin snuggled into Jason's side, both for warmth and to stay close to him. She felt so...complete...

Jason wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Before she drifted off to sleep, Erin pressed her lips against Jason's neck in a feather soft kiss.

"Thank you Jason..." she whispered sleepily, "I love you..."

**...**

End of Chapter 12

**Hehe...hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^ _ ^ Isn't Michaellover the best! Please give a round of applause to my Co-Author of this story. Michaellover wrote the sex scene. Very well done in my opinion. Jason and Erin had sex! SQUEE! For those of you may not know this....this is a JASON/ERIN fic! (Just a reminder.)  
**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Thirteen 

**...**

Phillips and Janson had found four of the cameras and covered them with the plastic covering. Stevens and Meyers decided to wait by the car. Stevens had banoculars, while Meyers had a walkie talkie. They had decided that two should go cover the cameras and that two should stay by the car, that way all four wouldn't get themselves killed. And anyway...Phillips was the only one who knew the exact location of the cameras.

A small group of small birds, out of the blue, flew out of the top of one of the trees. Meyers squinted, looking in their direction.

"Something must have spooked 'em", Meyers replied.

"They're just birds. They fly out of trees all the time", Stevens remarked.

"Not like that", Meyers muttered.

Phillips found the fifth camera, Janson brought up the rear, looking round, keeping the walkie talkie close.

"This place gives me the creeps", Janson exclaimed, "We shouldn't be out here".

A light breeze picked up a moment later. One of the bloosoms in the apple tree fell down from the tree and down to the ground, landed at Janson's feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"Would you look at this", Janson stated.

Phillips was done covering the camera. He went over and looked at what his colleauge was holding.

"Those blossom weren't supposed to bloom for another month and they usually don't fall out until the Fall", Phillips remarked.

"Maybe they came early this year and the wind picked it up", Janson said.

"Maybe", Phillips stated quietly.

**...**

Jason watched Erin as she slept. Her sleeping form was so beautiful. He could feel her breath against his skin. He had his arm around her, holding her close and keeping her warm. She had fallen asleep only moments ago. He gently stroked her hair, passing his hand gently down her back and resting his hand against her waist.

He thought about what she had said before she'd gone to sleep. She said she loved him. Love...That word had been on one of the dozens of flash cards that Erin had been teaching him to read. Jason decided, after a few minutes of thinking about it, that he loved her too. She was beautfiul, so kind and loving. And she wanted to stay here with him.

And he would never let anyone take her away. Not ever. If anyone tried to take her from him, they'd be dead five different ways before they hit the ground. She was HIS Erin...nobody elses.

**...**

Phillips and Janson put the last of the covers on the last camera just as it began to rain. They hurriedly made their way back to the car, nearly sprinting inside.

"Let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," Janson said.

Meyers nodded and eagerly started the car, making his way back towards the road.

**...**

The next day, Erin opened her eyes sleepily. She saw Jason, still without his mask on. He looked just like he had in her dream she'd had a while ago. She was laying against his bare chest, Jason's arm wrapped around her. She shifted her legs. A slight soreness between her thighs reminded her of what they'd done last night. She smiled in remembrance of how gentle he'd been with her, and how good it had felt once the pain had passed. She gave a contented sigh and placed a kiss on his jaw. He was sleeping soundly, so he didn't stir. Erin quietly got out of bed to use the bathroom. As she climbed out of bed, she saw some blood on the sheets. That was from Jason breaking her barrier, so she didn't worry about it. After using the  
bathroom, she went back into the bedroom and crawled right back next to Jason, cuddling into his side. She was content. This was where she belonged.  
Right here. With Jason...

Jason opened his eyes and looked at Erin, she was tracing some of the scars on his chest with her index finger.

**...**

Erin looked up at Jason and smiled at him, "Morning", She said softly.

Jason put his hand against her cheek, his fingers running down her jaw and then her neck. He leaned over and gently kissed her in the spot between her neck and shoulder. His lips trailed to her jaw and then to her mouth. Her lips felt soft and were warm. Erin kissed him back, sighing happily as she did so. Since Jason never really said anything, this was his way of saying 'good morning'.

As much as he wanted to stay here and lay with her, Jason remembered he had some business to take care off. Namely, getting rid of those stupid cameras. It had been far from his mind since last night. He'd need her help to find the cameras, however. And of course going into the camp to make sure no more stupid tress passers had crept their way in. Maybe if they got rid of the cameras and nobody bothered them the rest of the day...He looked down at Erin as he gave this some thought.

Jason sat himself up and then got up from the bed with no effort whatsoever. First things first, getting dressed and getting her something to eat, knowing she was probably hungry. Jason got dressed and put his mask back on. Leaving the bedroom, he went into the small kitchen and dug out a couple of apples he and Erin had picked. Erin sat up on the bed as Jason came back into the bedroom. He handed the apples to her.

"Thank you", Erin replied, taking them.

Jason nodded. He then pointed towards the door, telling her he was going outside. Erin nodded that she understood and began eating her breakfast. Jason left the cabin, taking his machete with him, and headed back to the camp. The rain had washed out any signs of tire tracks, so the camp looked deserted. Jason checked all the cabins and such, there was no one here. Good.

**...**

Philips and Meyers watched the monitors, it had been quiet all night and all that morning. There still no sign of Jason or Erin.

"Well, they're bound to show up at some point", Meyers replied.

"We got the whole day. It's only...ten O'clock", Philips said, checking his watch.

**...**

Erin had devoured the two apples, as they were a bit small. She stretched a little. Her thighs hurt slightly but not that much. She pushed the blanket off of her, exposing her body. She got up from the bed a moment later. Gathering up her clothes off the floor. She walked out into the living room to find the rest of her articles of clothing on the floor just by the couch.

She grabbed those too. Taking her clothes and grabbing her duffel bag, she went back into the bedroom and got dressed in clean clothes and underwear. After putting on a clean pair of socks and brushing her hair, Erin left her duffel bag on the floor against the wall just opposite the bed. Grabbing the two apple cores, Erin went out into the kitchen, putting the apple cores in the trash. Going over to the couch, Erin sat down, putting on her shoes.

Mittens, who had curled up on the couch the previous night, perked her head up as Erin sat down. The small kitten meowed and the purred against Erin's arm. Erin scratched Mittens behind the ears. Erin noticed Mittens's water and food dish. She picked them up and took them to the kitchen. Rinsing the water dish, Erin re-filled it with cold water. Mittens had followed her into the kitchen. Erin replaced the old applesauce with some new applesauce. She set the two dishes down on the floor. Mittens began eating out of her food dish.

Jason came back to collect Erin only a few minutes later. Erin smiled at him happily as he led her out into the woods to look for the rest of the cameras.

**...**

Philips had been nodding off. He hadn't noticed Meyers getting up to go use the bathroom or him coming back. Or the fact that one of the monitors was now showing Erin and Jason. Meyers walked over the hit Phillips in the arm.

"What's going on?" Philips asked, stifling a yawn.

"Look on monitor five", Meyers told him.

Philips turned his head to the monitor his partner was pointing at.

**...**

Erin looked around, she spotted a camera, covered in a plastic cover. She pointed up at it

"Jason, there's one."

Jason looked where she was pointing, there it was. Jason raised his machete and smashed it.

**...**

Phillips swore as the image turned to back and white static. "Damn it!"

Meyers growled as Erin and Jason appeared on another camera, smashing that one too. One by one over the course of an hour, the camera's were taken out. Only one monitor remained. Phillips bit his lip as Jason appeared, searching for more cameras.

"Come on...pass by...don't see it...." He begged under his breath.

Jason walked past, Erin trailing behind him. Phillips sighed with relief. Suddenly the camera was moved. Ripped from it's hiding spot and turned around, pointing right into the mask of Jason Voorhees.

"Holy **!" he gasped backing away from the moniters.

**...**

Jason glowered at the camera for a minute.

Erin touched his arm, "Let me see it."

Jason handed her the camera. Erin pointed the camera towards her face, looking into it.

"Okay, I'm sure you guys can see and hear me so listen up. I'm happy here and I'm NOT leaving. So just go away and leave us alone."

She handed the camera back to Jason, "You can smash it now."

Jason didn't need to be asked twice. He squeezed the camera between his hands, crushing it into a lumpy bundle of wires and plastic.

**...**

Philips and Meyers had backed away as the monitor showed a close up of Jason's mask, however a moment later, Erin came into view, having asked for the camera, she had pointed it at her face. She looked pretty pissed off.

"Okay, I'm sure you guys can see and hear me so listen up. I'm happy here and I'm NOT leaving. So just go away and leave us alone."

Erin was the last thing they saw and heard before the ground came into view and then the camera was destroyed, making the last monitor go static as well.

Philips and Meyers glanced at each other.

"It's a good thing we recorded this", Philips said, going over and popping the tape from the VCR.

They took the tape and put it in a regular VCR and rewinded the tape to the part where Erin had come on into view on the camera. Philips paused it before she had spoken.

"Go get Reynolds, he's gonna wanna see this", Philips replied to Meyers.

**...**

"Well, I think that got the message across", Erin said.

Jason nodded. They were taking a detour to the Apple Orchard. Erin went over and sat down under one of the apple trees once they reached the spot. The sun was shining down through the branches of the trees, also causing shadows to dance along the ground. Jason looked over at her as she sat under the tree. She was so beautiful.

Birds chirped in near by trees, squirrels when running along tree branches looking for acorns, nature was peaceful. Everything was as it should be.

"Jason, come sit", Erin replied, smiling up at him and patting the spot next her.

Well, since those stupids cops didn't seem to be rushing back here any time soon. And he and Erin were finally being left alone, Jason went over and sat down beside Erin.

**...**

Meyers and Philips had showed Reynolds the tape they'd recorded just before the camera had been destroyed.

"I think she means it", Meyers exclaimed.

"And I think we can rule out her being brainwashed and having Stockholm Syndrome", Philips added.

"Oh god, not this bull crap again", Reynolds replied, "There is no way those two - ",

Philips took out a small baggy from his back pocket, it was the apple blossom and held it up.

"Blossomed early this year. It's just like in all those old black and white films when a girl loses their virginity, all the film shows is a flower or something like that to imply it. Janson found this when we were putting the plastic covers on the cameras", Philips said.

"Oh christ", Reynolds muttered, shuddering from such images of Erin and Jason in THAT WAY.

**...**

Erin looked over at Jason fondly as he removed his mask, placing it aside. Erin leaned in close, pressing her lips against his. Jason raised his hand to her face, stroking her cheek softly as his other hand drifted down to her waist. She gave a soft giggle, as Jason lowered her to the ground.

"Have anything on your mind?"

Jason gave a smile, removing his jacket and placing it under her head as a pillow. Erin wrapped her arms around her neck, letting out quiet moans as Jason kissed her neck, nibbling it a bit. His hands drifting downwards to touch her body. Erin helped Jason remove his shirt, giving open mouthed kisses to his well sculpted chest. Jason growled quietly in pleasure.

**...**

Jason's fingers trailed down her waist, touching the soft fabric of her skirt. Erin reached down and pulled her skirt off, along with her underwear, tossing them aside. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt his fingers touch and tease along her inner thigh. Jason kissed along her jaw and lower lip, kissing her lips a moment later. Thrusting his tongue against hers. Erin kissed him back just as passionately.

His hands slid back up her body. A moment later, Jason removed her t-shirt and tossed it aside. Erin sat up a little, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside with her other articles of clothing. She laid back down as Jason began kissing along her jaw and then neck. His fingers caressed her breasts. Erin arched her back a little moving into his touch. She made another moan of pleasure, running her hands against his chest and kissing his neck.

Jason groaned quietly with pleasure, looking down at her, as the sun light streamed across her naked body. He reached down and unzipped his pants, a moment later, they were both naked. Erin tensed and then relaxed as he positioned himself above her, pressing himself against her a second later. As he entered her slowly, Erin gave a gasp of pleasure, rolling her head to the side. Jason began kissing her in the spot between her neck and shoulder, his lips trailing down her skin. Showering her with soft kisses.

Erin clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, easing into the pain quicker than before. She let out a low moaned gasp of pleasure as he fell into a slow moving rhythm.

"Jason..."

Her thighs tightened and untightened. Even as he touched her sweet spot, he was being gentle. Jason pressed his lips against hers, kissing her and apologizing for any pain he might be causing. Erin kissed him back, trailing her lips against his jaw.

"Keeping going...it's okay", Erin said softly to him.

Jason sped up his pace gradually. Hitting her most sensitive spot over and over again. Erin moved with him, thrusting her hips and moving in rhythm him. Meeting him thrust for thrust. The same hot coiling sensation she had felt last night, she felt it again. She let out a cry of pleasure as he pounded into her. She threw her head back in a moan of pleasure. Feeling the molten sensation she'd felt last night. It wasn't as bad this time. Erin gave another cry of pleasure.

"Ooohhh...Jason..."

Jason let out a low growl of pleasure as he thrusted a few more times, keeping up the steady rhythm. He could feel her hips thrusting against him, moving along with his body. He sped up faster as her inner muscles tightened and spasmed around him. He thrusted hard a few more times before finally slowing down to a slow pant. Extracting himself from her a second later. Laying on his side beside her. Erin panted, taking deep breathes, smiling up at him.

Jason leaned down and kissed her. He put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He softly kissed her jaw and then her neck. He moved to her hair line, brushing his face against her dark red hair. It felt soft against his skin. Jason stared back into her eyes. Her innocent, beautiful, blue eyes. He put his hand against her cheek, brushing his cheek against hers.

"I love you", Erin replied softly, touching the side of his face.

Jason nodded, he gently stroked her hair, brushing a small strand of her hair out of her face. He loved her too.

**...**

As Phillips sat at his desk, he thought about the girl, Erin. while he thought it was impossible, could she REALLY be happy with Jason? He was a psychopathic killer for goodness sakes, no one could love him! Why would they?! It utterly bewildered him.

There must be something about that girl...something that made Jason let her live... What was so different about her? What made er so special that she deserved Jason's Mercy? If he had any.

**...**

Jason helped Erin put her clothes back on and carried her a-la bridal-style, back to the cabin. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, snuggling against his chest.

"You know, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it did last night..." she said, " I'll bet next time it won't hurt at all..." She sighed dreamily, "That'll be nice..."

Jason nodded. He would like that too.

As they reached the cabin, they saw Mittens in the window, welcoming them home

**...**

As they entered the cabin a few moments later, Jason set Erin down. Erin smiled up at Jason. Mittens climbed down from the window and wound her way around Erin's legs, purring as she did so. Erin knelt down and picked Mittens up. Holding the kitten in her arms. She carried Mittens over to the couch and set Mittens on the couch. Erin noticed the empty cup and the book that had lay forgotten.

"I almost forgot about this", She muttered, picking up the two items.

She went into the kitchen and put the empty cup in the sink. She came back into the living room as Jason turned on the TV. Erin put the book back on the book shelf. He turned back to her as she sat back down on the couch a moment later. Mittens had climbed up onto the arm of the couch and was cleaning herself. Jason went over and sat down next to Erin. She cuddled against him as she watched the movie that happened to be playing on the TV.

**...**

Stevens came over and sat in the chair just opposite Philips desk. He had seen Philips looking more or less distracted.

"Meyers told me about the cameras getting destroyed", Stevens replied.

"This is driving me crazy. How can she be happy? And with Jason of all people", Phillips exclaimed, as though he hadn't heard the other officer speak.

"Also told me about what that girl said", Stevens added, "Look, I'm starting to think this is going to drive everyone crazy. So, I'm thinking, let's just leave the girl the hell alone. If we try to drag her out of there kicking and screaming, it's just gonna piss Jason off".

Philips stared the other officer for a moment, trying to grasp what he was saying, "Jason Voorhees killed Clark and Anderson. Plus, all those other people. And there's still a poor innocent girl who needs our help whether she wants it or not".

"Look, I don't like this situation any better than you, Meyers or Reynolds but we're going to get ourselves killed if we keep trying to handle this situation. The girl obviously is happy for some reason, whatever that reason is...we'll probably never know. I just don't think getting ourselves killed is really good idea", Stevens stated.

He got up and went back to his desk, getting back to work. Leaving Philips to re-think the whole situation.

**...**

The movie they had been watching was 'fly away home'. It was One of Erin's favorite movies. Mittens, after finishing her bath, crawled over to Jason and Erin, perching herself on Jason's lap. Erin smiled and scratched her ears,

"Who's a pretty Kitty? huh? Who's a pretty Kitty?"

Mittens purred, enjoying the attention. As Erin scratched her, she noticed something she hadn't before now. On the back of Mittens head was a small scar where no fur grew. It looked like one of the marks Erin had seen on some of the animals that came into the Vet, where she worked part time, that had been abused. In fact, now that she really looked, one of Mittens front toes were missing.

If someone had neglected Mittens and then left her in the woods to die, that would explain why she'd been so eager for affection and so hungry. It almost made Erin cry. Why would someone mistreat something as beautiful and innocent as a kitten? And such a young one too? She pulled Mittens close. Maybe she was over reacting. Maybe she'd just gotten lost from her owner and gotten hurt in the woods...

Erin hoped it was the second one.

**...**

Jason saw Erin staring at Mittens, deep in thought about something which seemed to be bothering her. He pulled her closer to his side. Erin looked up at him and smiled as she was snapped out of her thoughts. She turned her attention back to the TV,she seemed fine now. The scent of cinnamon wafted towards his nose from Erin as she tossed her hair a bit.

Jason decided he loved Cinnomon too.

**...**

Phillips, Stevens, Meyers, and Matherson stood in Reynolds's office.

"It's time we stop dickin' around", Reynolds replied, "Since we unfortunately lost Clark and Anderson, you four are my best men. Now, we are going down to that damn camp ground and we are taking down Voorhees one way or another".

The four men exchanged glances but said nothing. True that they needed to bring Jason down but was it really worth it to go in there and try to rescue a girl who didn't want to be rescued? And of course, they knew...there was no way in hell they were surviving this even if they thought they were doing the right thing.

"Alright men, lets move out", Reynolds stated only a moment later.

They singled filed out of his office and out to the car. And perhaps...even to their certain doom.

**...**

Mittens caught the scent of her newest prey and leaped down onto the floor in search of it. Erin watched Mittens as she walked along the floor. The movie had ended not fifteen minutes ago. Her stomach gave a tiny growl of hunger. She surmised it was probably noon or some time passed noon or maybe even late afternoon. Jason looked at her for a moment. He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a couple of apples.

"Oh, thank you", Erin replied as she took them.

Jason sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Erin snuggled into his side as she started eating one of the apples. He watched her eat, taking small bites and savoring them. Even when she ate, she was gentle. Mittens caught her lunch not a few moments later, after chasing it into the kitchen and cornering it.

**...**

After eating, Erin used the bathroom and poured herself a cup of water. After emptying the cup of water, Erin went back over to the couch. She curled up in Jason's lap and laid her head against his chest. A short nap wouldn't hurt. Mittens felt the same way as Erin did. The little kitten climbed up onto the window sill and stretched out in the sun.

Jason looked down at Erin. He liked her being curled up against him. He also felt she might feel more comfortable laying on something soft. Jason lifted Erin up into his arms. He carried her into the bed room and laid her on the bed. Going back out into the living room, Jason turned off the TV, so the noise wouldn't wake her up. Everything seemed quiet now. Quiet and peaceful.

**...**

Reynolds drove the police cruiser. they were packing enough guns for twice as many officers as they were. He'd had enough of this whole mess. Jason had been a force of fear on this town for long it wasn't funny anymore. In fact, it had never been funny. And the fact that this Erin chick loved him was enough to make him puke. He didn't care what it took. He wanted the world to be right again.

He was going to kill Jason Voorhees even if it killed him.

**...**

End of Chapter Thirteen

**YAY Jason/Erin shipping!! Okay...Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Fourteen 

**...**

The police cruiser pulled up into the camp. All five officers got out. The camp seemed to be utterly quiet. Too quiet. Reynolds didn't like it. The officers split up the guns between them a moment later.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. We're going to split up and each take a small section of this place. I want that girl found and I want Voorhees dead, got it?" Reynolds asked.

"Yes sir", Each of the officers replied as they headed off in different directions.

Reynolds took to going through the cabins. While Stevens and Matherson ventured through the rest of the camp. Philips and Meyers went into the woods.

"You know we're gonna die, right?" Meyers asked.

"Yep", Philips said.

"Just checking", Meyers muttered.

**...**

Jason checked in on Erin. He went over and covered her with the blanket. She was sleeping so soundly, she didn't stir. Jason gently touched her cheek, stroking it lovingly. He hadn't gone to make his rounds yet, so he decided to do that now while she was asleep. He'd make sure to get back as quickly as possible though, not wanting to leave her alone for too long.

Leaving the bedroom and going into the livingroom, he picked up his machete and headed for the door. He headed back to the camp ground a few moments later. Just as he cleared the line of trees, he saw the police cruiser. Jason gripped his weapon, feeling his anger rising. They thought they could just come in here and try and take Erin away...HIS Erin...well...he was going to put a stop to it. And they'd be sorry they ever crossed him.

**...**

Phillips and Meyers walked around the woods, searching for the trails they'd hidden the cameras on. if they followed them, maybe they could find Jason's hideout. They found one when the sight of the crumpled camera came into view. Meyers picked it up as if it were a time bomb

"Damn...this guy crushed it like it was nothing..."

"This guy crushes SKULLS like they were nothing. No one with this much strength could possibly make any woman happy. He'd crush her during foreplay alone."

Meyers shrugged, "probably. Then again, maybe he can control his strength."

"Tch, yeah right..." Phillips said as they began following the trail.

**...**

Reynolds and Matherson looked into the cabins. No sign of him so far. They didn't know that Jason was watching them from the shadows, machete clutched in his hand tightly.

"Where could her be anyway?" Matherson asked.

Reynolds shrugged, "I don't know. It was like this last time we came too..."

Thunder clouds rolled overhead. Jason glanced up at them, remembering Erin was afraid of thunder storms. He should kill these two and get back to the cabin before it struck.

**...**

Phillips and Meyers walked for about 10 minutes.

"I think we're just getting ourselves into deeper **. We're out here deep in JASON'S forest, with no cell phones. Just these walkie-talkies," Meyers said, tapping his lightly.

"Yeah," Phillips said, "but we got a shitload of guns"

"Well, that's comforting..." Meyers agreed half-heartidly.

Phillips nodded once. He held out his arm, "Hey, look," he said, "It's a cabin..."

They looked down at the ground. Large footprints, with smaller footprints beside them, led up to it. Phillips smirked.

"Bingo...we have a winner..."

**...**

Mittens perked her head up as the door to the cabin opened, seeing Philips and Meyers walking in. Mittens meowed at the two men.

"There's the cat. Now where's the owner", Meyers replied, looking around.

Philips looked into the kitchen and then looked in the bathroom. He then noticed the bedroom door was ajar. He nodded towards the bedroom. Meyers followed him. Philips pushed the door open with his foot. He loosened his grip on his gun as he approached the bed where Erin was sleeping. She began to stir a little. Philips held up his hand to Meyers, he didn't want to startle her. Erin opened her eyes a moment later, thinking Jason had come back. However, she sat up quickly seeing the two police officers.

"We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help", Philips told her.

"Go away", Erin muttered.

"Afraid we can't do that", Meyers said, "We have orders to protect you. Now, if you'll just come with us quietly..".

Erin would do no such thing. Let alone go quietly. She liked it here. She belonged here, with Jason. She loved him. And she wasn't going to leave. Why didn't these guys understand that?

"I thought I made myself clear. I'm happy here and I'm NOT leaving!" Erin replied.

Philips and Meyers knew they were going to have to do this the hard way. Whether she liked it or not. They grabbed both her arms and dragged her off of the bed. Erin went to kick them but they moved enough that she missed. Thunder clouds rolled over head. Erin flinched from the sound. Meyers was able to take hold of her while she was distracted by the on coming thunderstorm.

"Let's get back to the car", Meyers exclaimed.

Philips nodded. Erin struggled to get loose but she couldn't.

"This is for your own good", Philips stated.

"NO! LET ME GO!", Erin screamed.

It was down pouring when they got outside. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder clapped overhead. The situation was stressing Erin out. She was being kidnapped by these stupid cops and even worse...there was a thunder storm. Erin started to cry, thrashing trying to get away but it was no use.

**...**

Matherson went to leave the cabin he and Reynolds were looking through. Jason stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Matherson by the throat. Squishing his lungs before he could make a sound. Jason stabbed Matherson in the abdomen with his machete. Matherson dropped to the ground. Jason stepped over Matherson's body just as Stevens came around the corner of the cabin. Jason lumbered forward and swung his machete, beheading Stevens in the process.

**...**

Reynolds heard the sound of the severed head hitting the wall of the Cabin. He ran outside, his eyes meeting the lumbering form of Jason Voorhees, who turned to him, his machete dripping with fresh blood. He drew his handgun.

"Die you murdering sonofabitch!" He screamed, shooting round after round into Jason.

**...**

Jason growled as each slug hit him, cutting into him with a hot burning sensation as blood began pouring from the wounds. It didn't matter, they'd heal soon, and besides, he couldn't die. But damn...it hurt...

**...**

Jason raised his machete, approaching Reynolds steadily. Unstoppable. Reynolds ran out of bullets. He tossed the empty gun aside and reached for the pepper spray in his pocket. Just as Jason raised his machete to kill him, he fired it in his eyes. Jason pulled back, his eyes felt like they were on fire. He swiped his hand across his mask, as if trying to wipe it out of his eyes. Reynolds took this opportunity to run into the woods, the car forgotten. Besides, he had to find Phillips and Meyers.

**...**

Erin resisted as Meyers and Phillips pulled her down the path in the now nearly pitch black woods.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, soaking wet from the rain and trembling from the lighting.

Phillips looked back at her, "Because Jason Voorhees is a psycho killer with no re-guard for the lives of others!Surely you know that? He killed all your friends."

Erin shook her head, "I know that! But Jason-"

"Is heartless killing machine!" Meyers said, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

Erin yanked one of her hands free and slapped him, hard.

"Jason may be a killer, but he's not Heartless! He took care of me when I hurt my ankle, he saved me from getting raped by a punk Pothead! Don't you DARE tell me he's heartless!"

Phillips was about to tell Meyers to shut her up when the ground beneath them gave way and they fell into darkness

**....**

Karma was a complete bitch. Erin felt a slight pain in her lower leg. It was the same ankle she'd hurt before. She groaned slightly as she sat up. Phillips took a small flash light from his belt and turned it on. They were several feet under ground. Some sort of tunnel. Meyers stood up a moment later, clutching side, having just fallen on it.

"You okay?" Phillips asked.

"Yeah, just a sprain in my side, nothing life threatening. How's the girl?" Meyers asked.

Phillips shined his light on Erin. She was sitting up and clutching at her ankle. He knelt down to have a closer look at it. However, Erin swatted his hand away, glaring at him as she did so.

"I'm just trying to help", Philips replied.

"I DON'T want or need your help. I want you to leave me and Jason alone!" Erin exclaimed.

Philips sighed and took out his walkie talkie, he hadn't heard from Reynolds or the others in a while now.

**...**

After the burning sensation stopped, Jason was irate. He saw the foot steps leading into the woods. Jason followed Reynolds's foot steps into the woods. There was no where to run or hide. He tightened his grip on his machete.

**...**

Reynolds heard his walk talkie buzz with static. Reynolds stopped and took the walkie talkie from his belt and pushed a button.

"Yes?" Reynolds asked, talking into it, "Damn it Philips, where are you?"

The sheriff didn't notice a shadow quietly creeping up behind him.

**...**

Jason's machete gleamed with bright fresh blood as lightening lit up the sky. Jason brought the machete down into the Sheriff's back. Thunder rumbled over head as the sheriff's body fell to the ground. The walkie talkie fell out of his hand and lay on the ground. Jason bent down and picked it up. Glowering at it.

**...**

"Reynolds?" Philips asked, speaking into his own, "Sir?"

Erin understood why the guy on the other end wasn't talking anymore...Jason had killed him. She slowly got to her feet, gritting her teeth as she moved on her hurt ankle. Erin made a grab for the walkie talkie, she had taken Philips by surprise and he let her take it from him. Meyers went to grab it from her but she kicked him with her good leg.

"JASON!" Erin called into the walkie talkie, "Jason...I'm...I'm in some sort of tunnel..the police..."...

But Philips put his hand over her mouth as she tried calling for help. He took the walkie talkie from her in the process.

**...**

Jason shook with anger. He crushed the walkie talkie. Those men had Erin...HIS Erin. She needed him. Once he found them, he was going to kill those two men, they would die before they even hit the ground.

**...**

She'd said she was in a tunnel...that could only mean they were in the caverns. Jason had been down there lots of times, but there were miles and miles of unexplored places Jason didn't or couldn't get to. But they couldn't be too far. It had only been about 20 minutes since he'd come down here. and he DID know his way around the tunnels around the immediate area. He set off in the direction of one of the entrances to the mines.

**...**

Phillips growled to himself, looking at Erin.

"What's the matter with you?! Why would you wanna hang around with a killer anyway?! You think he won't turn on *you* if you anger him? You're deluding yourself."

Erin glared at him, lifting her bad leg so it wouldn't hurt as much, "Why? You wanna know why? Because I LOVE him. And he loves me."

Phillips scoffed. Meyers looked at Erin closely, ignoring Phillips. " You think he loves you?"

"I KNOW he loves me," Erin said matter of factly, "You don't know Jason. He's caring, sweet, and kind..", she shivered from the cold of the tunnel, she was soaked with rain. She'd surely catch a cold from being down here, "And he was so gentle with me my first time..."

Phillips stiffened, "First time doing what?"

Erin gave him a look.

Phillips gave a look of repulsion, "You gave your virginity to a mass murderer?! That's just wrong..."

Erin crossed her arms, "He was very gentle and attentive. It was the best moment of my whole life."

Phillips made a gag-me sound in his throat.

"When we get back to town, I'm sending you to the crazy house."

**...**

Jason entered the tunnel, making his way past a mound of bodies. It might take a while in the dark, but he was going to find Erin.

**...**

Philips fell against the wall of the tunnel, completely exhausted. He glared at Erin, who was sitting on the ground of the tunnel. She had attempted to run twice but they had gotten her back. She was just slowing them down.

"I'd wish you'd cut the crap", Philips replied.

"I'd wish you'd just leave me alone", Erin snapped, "You'll be so sorry when Jason finds us".

"Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere", Meyers intervened, he looked at Erin, his face fell, "...Where are your shoes and socks?"

Erin grinned up at them. She'd left a trail of bread crumbs for Jason. Hoping he'd find them. If he didn't, she still had a pair of sandals in her duffel bag back at the cabin.

Meyers pulled Phillips aside.

"She's a hot little bitch, I'll give her that. But she's completely in need of therapy", Philips muttered.

"Calm down. Just because she...gave her virginity...OH GOD...", Meyers stated, covering his mouth, trying not to puke from any images that kept playing in his mind.

Erin saw they had their backs to her, she slowly got up and took off into the darkness. She seethed at the pain in her ankle but it was the only way. Philips shined his flash light down. She was gone.

"HEY!" He yelled.

**...**

Jason was entering a second tunnel. Each of the tunnels were linked to each other but in the dark it was hard to see where he was going. However, he wasn't going to give up searching for Erin. He tried listening to see if he could hear anything. However, what he didn't know was that, he was not far from where Erin was.

He then got an idea, instead of listening. He remembered her scent...

Jason sniffed the air...a waft of cinnamon reached his nose, it was faint but he knew she was close by.

**...**

Erin limped as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, down the dark tunnel she made a left, hoping to lose Phillips and Meyers. As she turned, the overpowering scent of death reached her nose. It was so strong she had to fight to keep from vomiting at the stench. She remembered thinking Jason put the bodies of his victims somewhere out of the way. Apparently she was right. Phillips and Meyers rounded the corner and grabbed her arm, their flashlights shining on the corpses. Bodies lay strewn about, bugs crawled on a few, and of course, some had maggots crawling on them.

"Holy **!!!" Meyers swore, backing up a few steps back, covering his mouth. He glared at Erin, whom Phillips was gripping by the arms.

"You see what your 'loverboy' really is ?! You wanna spend the rest of your life with someone who does THIS?!"

Erin continued to glare at him, "I don't care! I accept Jason for who he is!"

Meyers turned around and slapped her, hard, leaving an angry red mark on her face. Erin head snapped to one side from the force of it. She turned back to look at him.

"Your just as crazy as that homicidal bastard!" He slapped her again.

**...**

Jason perked his head up, hearing the sound of flesh of flesh. He hurried towards the noise, the smell of Erin growing stronger with each step. Arriving just as Meyers slapped her for a third time, causing her to cry out from pain.

**...**

This pissed Jason off. More so than he'd gotten before. He'd had it up to here with men hurting HIS Erin. She was such a wonderful, beautiful, smart person, she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Why would anyone want to hurt her? Jason tightened his grip on his machete. He walked out of the shadows. Those two men would pay for hurting her.

Jason raised his weapon. The blood gleaming slightly in the dimmed light of the flash lights.

**...**

Philips heard foot steps, turning his flash light in that direction.

"Holy **!" Philips replied.

Jason grabbed Philips by the throat before Philips could even reach for his gun. Jason slammed Philips's head against the wall of the tunnel, crushing his lungs in the process. Pieces of brains were smeared on the tunnel wall and Jason dropped the body to the floor. He stabbed Philips a few more times for good measure.

Meyers let go of Erin and took out his gun, pointing it at Jason.

"Die you sick bastard!" Meyers yelled.

However, Meyers didn't get a chance to pull the trigger on his gun. Jason grabbed Meyers by the throat, lifting him off the ground, crushing his lungs. With his other hand, Jason shoved the machete into Meyers's stomach. Pulling it out after a minute or so, Jason turned and threw the body against the wall of the tunnel. Both the remaining police officers lay dead where they fell.

**...**

Jason turned to Erin after a moment of so after calming down a bit. Erin's entire face was beat red, tear stained, she was soaking wet, slightly dirty from being under ground and her ankle was hurt again. He went over to her. She trembled slightly, mostly from being slapped three times and mostly because she was cold. Jason gently put his hand against her face. Erin looked up at him, her eyes tearing up again.

Jason lifted her up into his arms, letting her cry into his chest. She didn't care that he killed people or that she had watched him kill a whole bunch of people, she loved Jason just the way he was. And he loved her. Jason started back down the way he'd just came, remembering where the exit it was in the tunnel. Erin quieted after a minute or so. She was safe now.

**...**

Jason carried her out of the tunnel and all the way to the cabin. It was still raining heavily, and thundering, so Jason hurried. Once the were inside, Jason carried her to the bathroom, knowing she'd want to wash up. Erin smiled and filled up the tub. Out of modesty, she asked Jason to leave the bathroom, even though he had already seen and touched nearly every inch of her body. Jason complied.

Erin removed her clothes, slipping into the warm water. It soothed the throbbing in her ankle, with was already starting to swell.

"Mmm...that's much better..." she sighed, soaking peacefully.

Mittens padded into the bathroom, meowing, happy her master had returned. Erin reached over the edge of the tub and scratched her ears, making her tiny head a bit damp. Mittens backed away,batting at the wet hand playfully. Erin giggled. He cheek stung from being slapped so hard three times in a row. there would probably be a bruise...

**...**

After washing up and wrapping herself in her towel, Erin left the bathroom. It was still raining heavily out and the thunder storm was still passing over them. Mittens followed her, meowing and purring against her leg. Erin smiled down at Mittens but she shivered slightly. Jason had been adding wood to the fire place, to make the cabin warmer. He stood up, seeing that she was done washing up.

Jason went over to her and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He was slightly warm from being near the fire. Erin leaned against him. He could smell the cinnamon scent that radiated off of her.

"Thank you, Jason...", Erin said softly looking up at him.

He gently stroked her hair, playing with it a little. Keeping his arm around her waist. Even though her stomach gave a small growl of hunger, Erin seemed to be slipping in and out of sleep. The warm bath, the sound of the rain and being close to Jason, it was making her relaxed. Jason seemed to sense this. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bed room. Her ankle was swollen and it did hurt if she stood on it too long.

Jason set her on the bed and brought her duffel bag over to her. Erin took it, smiling up at him and thanking him. She dug through her bag and found a t-shirt that was maybe a little too big for her but she didn't mind. Erin undid the towel, dropping it to the floor. She slid the t-shirt over herself. She stood up for a second, the t-shirt fell just around her knees. She sat back down on the bed. Jason slid the duffel bag and the towel out of the way with his foot.

He sat down beside her, pulling her onto his lap. He rocked her gently. Erin laid her head against his shoulder and slowly fell to sleep. Mittens came into the bed room to investigate what was going on. Jason laid Erin on the bed, covering her with the blanket. Mittens jumped up onto the bed and curled up just beside Erin. Erin shivered slightly, pulling the blanket up and curling up more. Jason decided to get more wood for the fire place, that would make it warmer for them.

**...**

Just as Jason turned to do just that, Erin reached up and grabbed the sleeve to his Jacket. He turned back to look at her. Erin looked up at him smiling softly.

"Jason, will you sleep with me? I know we can't do anything because of my ankle, but..."

Jason smiled under his mask. He didn't need any explanations, he knew what she meant. She just wanted to be close to him. He nodded. after adding a few more logs to the fire, he went back inside the bed room. He removed his Jacket and shirt and climbed into the bed beside her. Erin smiled and curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Her hands nowhere near touching because of his large size. Mittens simply moved closer to the entwined pair and went back to sleeping. Erin looked up at Jason as he removed his mask and set it on the floor.

"Thank you Jason..."

Jason nodded, kissing her cheek. Erin winced as he touched the bruise from Meyers's slapping.

**...**

Jason noticed that she winced a little. She still had a bruise on her cheek from where she had been slapped. Erin smiled up at him as he gently stroked her hair. He lightly kissed her lips, knowing they couldn't do anything but he wanted to make her feel better. A loud clap of thunder rumbled over head, making Erin hold onto him a little tighter. Jason rubbed her back soothingly, telling her that it was alright. Erin buried her face against his chest and fell to sleep almost a few minutes later.

**...**

End of Chapter 14

**Review!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Fifteen 

**...**

Erin stared at the little stick she held in her hands. She'd found the pregnancy test in the cabinet under the sink a few days ago. It had been two weeks since the kidnapping incident. Her ankle was fully healed and the bruise on her cheek was no longer present. There had been no visitors to the camp since that night and because of that, Jason and Erin were free to do as they pleased. It didn't bother Erin that she and Jason didn't wear a condom when they made love, they didn't have any. But...

Erin was curious as to whether or not anything had happened in their moments of passion. After what seemed like an eternity, the symbol that stood for whether or not she was pregnant appeared. Erin bit her bottom lip, holding her breath.

Positive.

She was pregnant. Erin's heart sped up. For a moment, she didn't know what to think, but then it sank in.

"I'm pregnant..." she said to herself. She smiled, "I'm pregnant...I should go tell Jason."

She'd have to wait a while though, he was making his rounds.

"I'll tell him when he comes home," Erin decided. Putting it in the trashcan with the flashcards. Jason could now read quite well without them. She would teach him writing next.

**...**

Jason approached the road that ran by his woods. He hated coming here, but he had to patrol the whole area. He looked at the road, and was surprised to see there was a large truck stopped there, as if waiting for something. It was one of those big Mac trucks that people shipped things in. This one was filled with chickens that sat in cages, clucking to themselves. The driver was no where in sight.

Jason was about to leave when a thought popped into his mind.

Chickens are meat. And Erin HAD commented that she wanted something to eat other than apples...

Maybe he could grab a few of those cages...

**...**

Jason approached the Mac truck, looking around, making sure the driver wasn't going to show up suddenly. The chickens continued their quiet clucking. They didn't seemed bothered by Jason. Jason grabbed two of the closest cages by their handles, taking them off of the truck. Jason then walked back across the road and into the woods. Heading back towards the camp. The driver came back a few moments later, zipping up his pants. He climbed back into the truck, not noticing two cages were missing.

**...**

When Jason reached the camp, he decided to leave the cages in one of the cabins, he knew Erin needed meat and he wouldn't put her through watching a whole bunch of chickens get killed, although...she'd seen him kill people but these were chickens...so it was kind of different. The chickens were for food. He'd come back to kill them when she was asleep and then he'd surprise her with the meat he'd gotten her. Satisfied with this decision, Jason headed back to the cabin.

**...**

Erin lay on the couch, playing with Mittens.

"Who's a pretty kitty? Huh? Who's the cutest kitty ever", Erin replied.

Mittens meowed and purred against her hand, loving the attention. Although, Erin sat up a moment later as Jason came into the cabin a moment later. Mittens jumped down onto the floor, meowing and then rubbing herself against the couch. Erin got up and walked over to Jason, hugging him. Jason put his arm around her. Erin remembered she had to tell him she was pregnant. She then smelled something...it was coming from him.

She smiled at him, "Why do you smell like chickens...", she giggled softly, "You got some meat, didn't you?"

Jason nodded, rather pleased with himself. And he was happy she was happy. Erin looked down at the floor after a moment or so, trying to figure out how to tell him.

"Um...Jason..", Erin replied, looking up at him.

Jason put his hand against her cheek, wondering what was bothering her.

"I'm pregnant", She added quietly.

**...**

It took a moment for this to sink in. Jason understood what pregnant meant. It meant she was going to have a baby. HIS baby. It was a surprise, to put it mildly. Jason didn't know what to think. He looked down at Erin again, she was biting her lip, waiting for his response. Jason removed his mask and leaned down a bit, kissing her forehead. He put a hand on her stomach, which would soon begin to swell as the baby developed, and stroked it tenderly.

A life was growing in there. A life he, Jason Voorhees, had made. Proof that he was more than just a killer. A symbol of he and Erin's love. Erin suddenly seemed more important to him than ever, because she was carrying this precious treasure within her.

**...**

Erin could sense these feelings coming from Jason as he touched her stomach gently but protectively. She knew he was happy as he began kissing her passionately. Erin eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her, one handed, to the bedroom. This called for a celebration only Jason could give her.

**...**

Jason laid Erin on the bed. He dropped his mask to the floor, taking off his shirt and jacket. He laid on the bed with her a moment later. Kissing her passionately. Erin sighed happily as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. Jason helped Erin remove her t-shirt. Erin removed her bra a second later, tossing both aside onto the floor. She began gently kissing his well sculpted chest. Giving Jason feathery soft kisses.

Jason smiled down at her. He gently kissed her neck, his fingers caressing her breasts. His lips trailed down to her chest and down to stomach. He gently kissed her stomach. His hands fell to her waist. Erin giggled softly, unzipping her shorts, taking her underwear with them, dropping them to the floor a second later. She put her arms up around Jason's neck and pulled him closer to her. Kissing his jaw and then his loved her soft skin and he loved the sensation of her lips. He put his hand against her cheek, stroking it tenderly. He kissed her passionately once more as he unzipped his pants.

Erin gave a contented sigh as she and Jason laid together naked, ready to start their little celebration...

**...**

Erin awoke a little while later, her head was resting against Jason's chest. He was asleep also. She smiled to herself as she noticed that Jason was holding her protectively. Mittens padded into the bedroom, curious as to where her owners had gone off to. Seeing Jason's mask laying on the floor, Mittens went over and sniffed it, batting her paw playfully at it. Mittens looked up at them before leaving the bedroom, in search of a sunny spot to relax.

**...**

After a little while, Jason also awoke, seeing Erin looking up at him, a tender look in her eyes. He pulled her up on top of him so he could look up at her. She blushed a little. She'd never been so...on display before...

Jason made a sound like chuckling in his throat at her blush. He had to remind himself to let her be on top next time they made love. It would be interesting...

But that could wait a while. There were Chickens to take care of. He put Erin back down and stood up, beginning to dress. He motioned for Erin to do the same. He wanted to show her the chickens

**...**

Erin got off the bed and got dressed. She followed Jason a moment later. She deduced that he wanted to show her the chickens he'd gotten. Erin didn't have a problem with eating poultry. Chickens were also used to lay eggs too...so it wouldn't both her if they died. In the back of her mind, she wondered how on Earth Jason had gotten the chickens but she decided not to worry about it. They reached the cabin on the camp grounds where Jason had left the two cages. The chickens began clucking the minute they saw Erin and Jason.

"They look full grown", Erin replied looking at them and remembering going on a field trip when she was younger.

She'd learned the full grown ones were ready to kill, cook and eat. Erin had actually never seen a chicken get killed, de-feathered or any of that stuff. Jason looked at Erin, she looked a little bothered about something. Her eyes looked lost in thought. He put a hand on her shoulder. Erin looked up at him, smiling as she did so.

"It's okay. I know they are used to feed people", Erin said, "I think I'll let you handle actually...you know".

Jason nodded. He knew what she meant. And he knew she wouldn't want to see them get killed but he was glad she understood that she needed some sort of meat so she could have some protein to live. She was after all, eating for two now.

**...**

Jason noticed two of the Hens had lain eggs in their cages. He remembered that people ate eggs too. He knew that baby birds grew in eggs. Maybe he could keep a few alive so they could have more even after they'd killed all these other ones...

He pointed at the Hens. Erin looked, she immediatly caught on to what Jason was thinking.

"Okay, we'll keep these two and their eggs, and use the others for meat," she said, smiling. "I'll go for a walk while you...you know..."

Jason nodded. Erin gave him a quick hug and exited the cabin. Jason set to work. He reached inside one of the cages and pulled out a rooster with bright  
red feathers. Holding it by it's feet, he laid it flat on the nearby dresser and raised his machete.

**...**

Erin looked around at the forest.

**...**

The woods seemed to be peaceful now. Erin didn't want to go to far but she noticed a patch of small white and yellow flowers growing around one of the trees. As she approached the flowers, she heard a chopping sound, which meant, Jason was going to work on the chickens. Erin knelt down and started picking the flowers, making a small boque. She picked one with a rather long stem, she gently placed the flower behind her ear.

The flowers she had picked were 'butter cup flowers', she remembered she used to pick these when she'd been younger. Carrying them gently, she walked around the camp ground, walking in around the trees. Wondering what other things of nature lived here. A humming bird flew down and flew around her, curious as to why she was here. The humming bird then flew off. A small light breeze blew in her face, making the curls of hair dance against her shoulders.

After what seemed like a while, Erin headed back towards the camp, wondering how Jason was doing with the chickens. When she came back into the camp site, she sat down under a big oak tree, just in Jason's line of sight if he came out to check up on her. The tree's branches shaded her from the sun. Erin stretched her legs out and laid the flowers in her lap. She held one of the flowers up to her nose smelling it.

**...**

Just as planned, he'd killed the chickens they were going to use to eat, leaving a couple of the hens and their eggs, so they could have more after these others were gone. Jason decided to check up on Erin, so he left the cabin, leaving behind the grizzly mess he'd just made.

**...**

Erin looked up when she heard the door creak open. Jason came out, his machete covered in blood and feathers. She smiled. She hated to think about the chickens being killed, but hey, she DID need protein. Apples alone couldn't feed her forever, and she was eating for two now.

"Hi," She said giving a small wave in his direction.

Jason nodded, smiling behind his mask. She looked lovely, as usual, the flower in her hair and the boque only intensifying her beauty. She was a living angel. He went back inside to finish his task.

**...**

After plucking and gutting the chickens, He and Erin took them back up to their cabin. Erin washed the meat with warm water, cleaning off the blood and bits of feathers while Jason moved the Hens and their eggs closer to the cabin, so Erin could get eggs if she wanted. After Erin cleaned the meat, she put it in some tupperware she'd found in the many cabinets and put it in the fridge to prevent it from spoiling.

Erin liked Chicken. It had always been one of her favorite foods. Plus it was healthy for you. And there was always fish they could catch in the lake. Also tasty. Erin was glad she knew how to cook.

**...**

When Jason was finished moving the hens closer to the cabin, he went inside to find Erin putting her boque into a cup of water. She was arranging them just so. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I put the chicken in some tupperware and put it in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil", Erin replied.

Jason nodded. Erin went over to him and hugged him. Jason put his arm around her.

"Thank you for getting me some meat", She said, looking up at him, "I really need it now that I'm having a baby".

Jason put his hand against her cheek, gently stroking it. Erin smiled at him. Mittens came over, yawning. She meowed up at them, welcoming them home and then purred against Erin's legs. Erin smiled down at Mittens. She knelt down and picked up the kitten.

"Aww...who's such a good kitty?" Erin cooed, holding Mittens in her arms and scratching her behind the ears.

Mittens purred against Erin's hand, loving the attention her owner gave to her. Erin set Mittens down. The white kitten then headed towards the kitchen to seek out her food and water dish. And of course, the kitchen smelled of chicken, so Mittens was curious and sniffed around a bit. Erin turned back to Jason after a second or so. Smiling up at him as she leaned against him.

**...**

"How would you like to start learning writing today?" Erin asked.

Jason gave a that he could read, writing naturally seemed to be the next important thing to do. By writing, he could make words for Erin to read, and thus understand him, even though she seemed good at that already.

"Okay," Erin said, "Let's go to the living room and get started. You already know how to recognize words and letters, so really, it's all a matter of learning how to write them down. Neatly of course", She added.

She led him to the couch and grabbed a pen and some paper. she gave some to Jason.

"Okay Jason, we'll start with small words. Spell the word "CAT".

"Cat" had been one of the first words he'd learned when he was reading. Jason knew how it was spelled and Knew it referred to creatures like Mittens. He picked up the pen awkwardly, unaccustomed to holding something so slim. He tried his best to copy down the letters in his head, but it came out looking like violent scribbles.

**....**

Jason turned back to Erin, showing her the pad of paper.

"Would it be help if I wrote the word and you traced over it?" Erin asked gently.

Jason nodded. That would help and it would be easier. He handed her the pad of paper and the pen. Erin set to work writing down a few words that Jason had learned when he had first learned to read. She handed him the pad of paper and the pen back.

"Do your best, okay? It doesn't have to be perfect", Erin said.

Jason nodded again. He would his best. Once again, holding the pen rather awkwardly, he began tracing over the first word she'd written, which was "CAT". It didn't look too bad now that he had something to go by. Erin watched him. She decided this might be easiest for him to start out with, if she wrote the words and he traced over them, eventually, he'd be able to write words on his own.

"You're doing very well", Erin told him, smiling at him.

Jason looked at her, smiling a little behind his mask. He was happy to know she thought so. He turned back to the pad of paper and finished tracing over the other two words that she'd written down for him. Erin then noticed something.

"Jason, can I show you something?" She asked.

He nodded. Erin positioned the pen in his right hand, having him hold it like a real writing utensil. Putting both her hands around his, she guided his hand over the word "Cat", again. Jason felt the warm sensation of her hands holding his. She was showing him how to hold the pen, showing him how to move his hand across the paper. But he was looking at her, rather then at the paper.

"Okay, now try writing 'cat' again", Erin replied.

Jason steadily held the pen and slowly wrote the word on his own. It didn't look as bad as when he'd written it the first time. Thanks to Erin, it didn't look like violent scribbles.

"You did it", Erin exclaimed, smiling.

She leaned against him, hugging him. Smiling up at him.

**...**

Jason practiced writing for another hour, but eventually his fingers began to cramp, being unused to such specific hand positioning. Gripping a pen was a task his hand would need adjusting too. He clenched his fist, and his finger gave a series of popping noises. Erin gave a slight chuckle

"I guess you have to get use to it huh? fingers get tired too. Don't worry, that'll go away after a while."

Jason nodded. Erin's stomach growled.

"I'm gonna cook some of that chicken," She said standing and heading for the kitchen.

Jason watched her begin cooking. He loved her so much... She deserved to be told in words, as well as his usual gestures and touches. He reached for the pen, positioning his fingers more easily than before. He grabbed a blank sheet of paper and focused on visualizing what he wanted to write. He could see the letters in his head. He lowered then pen to the paper.

**...**

Erin was turning on the oven to cook the chicken when she felt Jason's hand on her shoulder. She turned. He was holding out a piece of paper. She took it from him and turned it over.

" 'I love you, Erin' ", She read. It was a bit sloppy, but it made tears come to Erin's eyes.

**...**

She knew he loved her but for it to be written down...Erin smiled up at Jason, clutching the piece of paper. A couple of tears fell down her face. Jason tilted his head slightly. She was crying and at the same time she was smiling. He pulled her into his arms. Rubbing her back soothingly. Erin looked up at him.

"Thank you Jason...that was really sweet", She said, "I love you too".

Jason put his hand against her cheek. Stroking it lovingly. He was quite pleased with himself. He had just written his first sentence. Erin turned back to the stove.

"I should get back to cooking some this chicken", Erin replied, "How about I hang this on the fridge so I can see it while I'm cooking".

There were a couple of fridge magnets on the front of the fridge. Erin used the magnets to hold the piece of paper against the fridge. Jason watched as she took out the tupperware from the fridge and setting it on the counter. When she had shut the fridge door, the piece of paper was visible. Jason was glad she liked it. He decided to observe her as she cooked.

Erin found a small cast iron frying pan in one of the cabinets. She placed it on the stove. Opening up the tupperware, she took out a couple of pieces of chicken. She had cut some of them up into big and small pieces, since there were legs, wings and what not. All the pieces were different sizes. She placed the two pieces of chicken in the frying pan. She placed the tuppeware back into the fridge. She dug through the kitchen cabinets, she found some spices.

She set out some of them onto the kitchen counter. Picking up some pepper and some salt, she sprinkled some onto the chicken, seasoning it. Jason looked through some of the seasonings she'd set out. He caught a wiff of one of the bottles. He picked it up and smelled it. It was cinnamon. He tapped Erin on the shoulder. Erin turned around as he held out the cinnamon to her. She smiled at him. He was trying to help her.

"Oh, you want me to use this?" She asked.

Jason nodded. He didn't know that cinnamon really didn't go with chicken but Erin wasn't going to point this out. He was just trying to help. And what could it possibly hurt. She tapped the bottle into the palm of her hand and put a pinch of cinnamon on both pieces of chicken. She put aside the seasonings. Digging around the drawers, she found a spatula. A moment later, she found some cooking spray. Using the spatula to lift up the chicken, she was able to spray the pan so the chicken wouldn't stick to it.

About twenty to thirty-five minutes later, the chicken was ready.

"Mmm...smells good", Erin stated.

She had found some paper plates in one of the upper cabinets but she had to have Jason help her get them. She turned off the stove and plated the chicken. She found some silverware in the drawer nearest the sink. Putting a knife and fork on her plate, she filled up some water in a cup. She carried them carefully over to the couch.

"Jason, could you hold this for me?" She asked, handing him her cup of water.

Jason nodded, taking the cup from her. He sat down beside her on the couch. Mittens came over, wondering what the wonderful smell could possibly be. Erin cut up her chicken into small pieces. She took a bite of it. It was really good. Even with the taste of cinnamon, which she had added.

**...**

Mittens came over, she rubbed against Erin's foot and meowed. She wanted some of the chicken. Erin gave her a tiny piece to satisfy her. Mittens took the meat and devoured it hungrily, licking her lips in a satisfied way. Seeing Erin and Mittens enjoying the food made Jason think. It had been a VERY long time since he'd actually needed food to survive. He barely remembered what food tasted like. He wouldn't need it, but he wondered, just wondered, if he should try a little of that chicken. to refresh his memory. It did smell good.

Erin got up, "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

She left the plate sitting on the seat as she made a beeline to the bathroom. Jason lifted up his mask and took a small piece of chicken from the plate. He placed it in his mouth and lowered his mask again. Flavors flooded his mouth, he chewed slowly, savoring each and every one. Especially the cinnamon. He swallowed it only after Erin came out of the bathroom.

Jason decided that although he didn't NEED to eat, occasionally nibbling something, just for the flavor, could be fun. He'd have to ask Erin about being her food-taster when he learned to write better.

**...**

End of Chapter Fifteen

**Erin and Jason are going to have a baby!! SQUEE!! ^ _ ^ REVIEW!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Sixteen 

**...**

It was dark out now. Jason came back from making his evening rounds. Everything was quiet, as usual. Erin had finished cleaning up her mess from cooking earlier. Jason put another couple of logs onto the fire. It did get kind of chilly at night, as they were close to the lake and the water seemed to make the air cold. Mittens had curled up onto the couch for the evening and was fast asleep. Erin came into the living room, a moment later. Jason turned and walked over to her.

He removed his mask, leaning down a bit, he kissed her passionately. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. As they laid naked together a few minutes later, kissing each other and giving each other pleasure. Jason remembered his earlier idea. He gently lifted Erin and laid her on top of him so he could look up at her. Erin blushed a little, as she had done before. Jason gently stroked her back. Liking the sensation of her soft skin.

**...**

Erin was fairly sure what Jason wanted to try. It made her blush even more at the thought. However... somehow it made her want to try it. Jason was always the one on top. Dominant and powerful, Erin liked it. However the possibility of being the one dominating was just sooo tempting...

"Okay Jason," she said leaning down and kissing his jaw as she positioned herself above him.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling him stretch her insides as she sheathed him with her body. She let out a moan. This position opened up new angles for her to experiment with. She placed both hands on his chest, bracing herself as she moved her hips up and down, starting a rhythm. Jason leaned back, extremely enjoying the sensation of her riding him. He arched his back as she began to move faster, her nails digging into his chest a little. Both of them moaned. Jason watched in fascinated pleasure as her breasts bounced with each movement, he reached up and fondled them, causing Erin to call his name. Erin leaned down and kissed his chest, riding him even faster. she swirled her tongue around his nipples, nipping them.

Now Jason was the one who felt like moaning out HER name.

Erin loved the sound of Jason moaning for her. She moved faster and harder building them up to a fevered pitch. She couldn't last much longer. She let out a few whimpering pleas to no one in particular and thrusted three more times before spasming around Jason, her ** filling her with deep pleasure, intensified when Jason came inside her, letting out a type of deep growl.

When it was over Erin fell limp against Jasons chest, panting.

"Wow...that was ....wow..." Erin said. no words quite describing how she felt.

Jason panted too. That had been VERY pleasurable. Jason decided right then that trying new positions could get very fun indeed. But not now.

Now it was time for Erin to rest. She was already half asleep on top of him. Jason rolled onto his side, still connected to Erin, and let her snuggle against him as she began to drift off to take a nap. Jason rubbed her stomach as she slept. Their baby was going to be very lucky because *Erin* was going to be it's mommy.

**...**

It had been a couple of days since Erin had found out she was pregnant. It would of course take time for the baby to develop inside of her, so she didn't look any different. She had been busy teaching Jason how to write and their love making had started getting adventurous. Erin knew pregnant woman did tend to get hormonal and like having sex. However, she'd forgotten about one little detail that went along with being pregnant, just before the baby was able to develop.

The morning sickness had started exactly THAT morning. Erin had awoken, at was considered an 'ungodly hour', as it was still dark out, probably 3 or 4 in the morning. She made a beeline for the bathroom, kneeling down and vomiting right into the toilet. Jason awoke to find Erin not in bed beside him. Leaving the bedroom, he could see the bathroom light on, so he guessed she was in the bathroom but she was making some sort of noise. He decided to check up on her. Erin had flushed the toilet and was standing up just as the bathroom door creaked open.

Jason looked at her with a concerned gaze, wondering what was wrong with her.

"I'm okay. It's just morning sickness", Erin told Jason, noticing his concerned gaze.

She went to him and leaned against him, she was still tired. Jason shut the bathroom light off and then lifted Erin into his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then laid down on his side, putting his arm around her. She snuggled into his side, brushing her face against his chest. Jason grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up, covering them both. He then leaned down and gently kissed her cheek as she drifted back to sleep.

**...**

Jason was the first to wake up a few hours later, around 10 am. He looked down at Erin, she was still asleep. He tenderly stroked her cheek. He'd let her sleep, she needed it. He got up and dressed, placing his mask back on. When Jason walked into the living room, Mittens greeted him with a meow, weaving around his legs, brushing against his leg.

**...**

Jason leaned down and patted the kitten on the head. He straitened, grabbing his machete. He exited the cabin and made his way down to the camp. He was almost surprised when he saw the van sitting there. The side read : Charleston Foster Care. There were two teenagers, three adults, and 10 children running around the camp. the two teens had on bathing suits and were making their way to the lake to go swimming. both were girls and they looked exactly the same. They must have been twins. The adults were sitting at one of the picnic tables, talking. The children were huddled in a group. Jason was close enough that he could hear what they were saying.

"Okay! I'll count to ten, and everyone go hide!" said one girl, who looked about 13. She turned around and began counting

**...**

Jason needn't worry about these people, as they looked as though they had just stopped in for a break. Probably to let the kids run around before they headed out again. Jason tilted his head slightly, watching the kids play hide and seek. He decided to observe the younger children, there were a few five year olds and a couple of three year olds. They were the closest ages to what he and Erin were having.

The kids were being careful about not going to far away from the adults. Some of the older children were hiding with the younger children so they didn't get lost. Jason decided to stay hidden, so as not to scare the little ones. They were just children, pure and innocent. Two seven year olds had hidden behind a tree not far from where Jason was standing.

"Hey look", one of the seven year olds replied, he pointed in Jason's direction, "That man is wearin' a hockey mask, just like the men on TV".

"He's a good hider too", The other said, nodding.

The two then took off for another hiding spot. Jason tilted his head in curiosity.

**...**

Mittens went into the bedroom, she jumped up onto the bed and meowed. Erin opened her eyes and smiled, she sleepily patted Mittens before sitting up. Mittens purred against Erin, rubbing against her arm. Erin stretched before getting out of bed. She dressed and brushed her hair. Slipping on her shoes. She looked around for a moment. She assumed Jason was probably down at the camp, making his rounds.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I ask him to get me a couple of apples to go with my breakfast", Erin said, finding she was craving apples and eggs for her breakfast.

She left the cabin and made her way down to the camp. She saw Jason just a few feet away from her. Erin smiled as she stood next to him. Jason turned to look at her, surprised to find her standing there.

**...**

"I thought we could go pick some apples together," Erin said at his confused look, "What are you looking at?" She looked around him and saw the people, "Oh...are you gonna..." she trailed off.

Jason shook his head NO. He would never fream of hurting children. Even the teens and adults seemed harmless enough. For now anyway.

Erin smiled, "Okay."

She really didn't think Jason would hurt children anyway. She just wanted to check.

**...**

Erin smiled happily as she followed Jason to their little spot in the apple orchid. It was far from the camp site, so the people didn't really notice them as they passed by. Jason kept a good look over his shoulder, making sure of that. The children seemed harmless enough of course, but the last time people had come here...they had tried to take Erin away from him.

He let Erin walk in front of him, watching her with immense love. Erin turned around and smiled at him.

"I think these ones look fresh", She replied, pointing to the nearest tree, "They look new".

Jason looked to where she was pointing. The apples she was pointing to definitely looked more redder then some of the others. If those were the ones she wanted, he'd get them for her.

"I just need a few", Erin said as he started to hand her some, she continued smiling up at her, "Thank you Jason".

As in momentary impulse, Jason lifted his mask and kissed her. Erin blushed slightly as he lowered his mask again.

**...**

The Twins, Mary and Martha, swam in the lake, going out deep so they could dive under the water without touching the bottom and stir up mud. Careful to keep within hearing distance of their caretakers, they splashed in the water.

Mary looked up after a while, something catching her eye, "Hey, Martha, check it out, Apple trees! Wanna go pick some?"

Martha looked hesitant, "I dunno, what if they belong to somebody?"

Mary shook her head, "Nah, this place is abandoned, besides, I'm starving."

Martha relented. "Okay, just a few though..."

They headed for the shore, which was pretty easy cuz they were good swimmers. They wrung out their hair and headed in the direction of the apple orchard.

**...**

Jason perkedd his head up, he heard footsteps. He perked his head up.

Erin looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

Jason was about to motion her away when the twin teenage girls he'd seen earlier walked into the orchard and laid their eyes on the two of them.

**...**

The two girls stopped dead where they were. Martha grabbed Mary's arm. It was like a deer in the headlights. Erin didn't dare budge either. She wondered how this looked from their point of view. It didn't matter however, because the minute they caught a glimpse of Jason, both girls turned tail and ran.

"I told you the apple orchard belonged to someone!" Martha yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?! I thought this place was abandoned", Mary replied defensively.

**...**

Jason turned back to Erin and lifted her into his arms. He had to get her back to the cabin before she was discovered. Erin held onto her handful of apples as Jason carried her. They were back at the cabin in under two minutes, as Jason had moved quickly. He set her down as they reached the cabin. Erin went over to the hen's cage and picked up two eggs with her free hand. Jason held the door open for her a moment later so she could go into the cabin.

"Thank you", She said as she went into the kitchen.

Jason followed her, wondering what she was cooking now. It looked to be eggs and apples. He watched for a moment as she set to work. He'd wait a few moments before going back to the camp. He watched as she cracked open the eggs, she did it ever so gently.

**...**

The three adults looked up as Martha and Mary rushed over to them.

"What are you girls screaming about?" Michelle asked.

"We saw a man and a woman. The man was huge and he was wearing a hockey mask. And the woman, she had red hair. We saw them in the apple orchard", Mary exclaimed.

"Dylan and I saw the man with the hockey mask too", Cody said, walking over.

"Yeah, when we were playing hide and seek", Dylan added.

The three adults looked at each other for a moment.

**...**

Jane and Michelle and Roger stood

"Well, obviously we've stumbled onto someones property. We should go, they might not want us here."

Jane and Michelle nodded in agreement, Martha, you and Mary get the kids together while we get our things back into the Van."

Mary and Martha nodded. They quickly herded the kids over to the Van. the Kids protested.

"Aww..." Vanessa said, "But we were having fun..."

Martha shook her head, "I know, Nessa, but this place belongs to someone, so we have to go somewhere else for a break."

Nellie, a three year old, crossed her legs, "Can I go poddy first? there's a bathroom over there..." she pleaded, pointing.

Martha gave a nodd, "Okay, but make it quick," she said turning to the other kids.

Nellie hurried off to the girls room as the others gathered their things and got ready to leave.

**...**

Jason watched Erin eat her breakfast. She seemed to enjoy it a lot. She smiled as she swallowed a chunk of Egg, "Mmm...this is good, keeping those Hens and their eggs alive was a good idea Jason."

Jason smiled, quite proud of himself. He decided to go finish his rounds, hoping the people had left by now, he had a lot of ground to cover.

**...**

Nellie washed her hands, humming happily now that her bladder was empty. She'd needed to go for a while, so she felt much better. She skipped out of the bathroom and down the line of cabins. Her little blue dress and her jeans which she wore underneath moving and flowing along with her movements. She reached the parking place.

"Martha, I'm done, let's-"

She looked around, the camp was deserted.

"Go..."

**...**

Roger drove the van down the road. In all the hustle to leave, for fear of a tress passing lawsuit, they'd forgotten to take a head count, and failed to notice they were one three year old short.

**...**

Nellie began to relize that they had forgotten her. She was all alone...

Forgetting that the others had mentioned this area belonging to someone, the little girl sank to the ground and began to cry.

**...**

Vanessa looked around for moment, taking a head count in her head.

"Martha, I think we've forgotten someone", Vanessa spoke up.

Martha and Jane exchanged looks, they turned in their seat and took a head count.

"Roger! Turn around! We've forgotten Nellie!" Jane replied, making Roger slam on the breaks.

**...**

Jason made his way back to the camp ground. He noticed that those people were gone except...they had left one of their own behind. The three year old girl was sitting on the ground crying. Jason was only ever used to Erin. Three year olds were a whole new concept. He decided to leave the little girl alone. If tried to approach her, she would just cry even more. He thought about going and getting Erin. She might be able to help better than he would.

Jason hurried back to the cabin. Erin was actually done with her breakfast. Jason motioned her to follow him. Erin was a little confused but did so without question. She wondered what he wanted. As they got back to the camp, she was about to ask when Jason pointed to the little girl sitting on the ground. He still had his rounds to make. He figured if Erin could some how help the little girl, which he knew she could. She was gentle and delicate. Jason disappeared from her side and went to make his rounds, he still had a lot of area to cover.

**...**

Nellie looked up from her hands as Erin slowly walked over to her. Nellie wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She sniffled a little. Erin gave the little girl a rather mother-like smile.

"They went and lefted me", Nellie said in a quiet voice, pointing to the road.

Erin sat down beside her, "It's okay. I'm sure they didn't mean to. I'm sure they're on their way back any moment now".

"Do you live here?" Nellie asked, curiously.

"Sort of", Erin replied.

"I'm three you know", Nellie stated in a matter of fact tone, holding up three digits.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool", Erin exclaimed,smiling.

Nellie stopped worrying about being left behind. As a three year old, she liked to talk to whomever would sit and listen. She found Erin to be more of a potential friend, rather then an adult figure. A few minutes went by, Erin heard wheels on the dirt road. She got up and went and hid behind one of the big round oak trees. Watching as the van pulled up. Nellie saw the van pull up, she turned back to Erin but noticed the red head had disappeared.

"Nellie!" Jane exclaimed getting out of the van.

Nellie looked as she heard a familiar voice.

"Jane! Jane! You came back!" Nellie squealed happily.

As Jane buckled Nellie into her seat, Nellie pointed in no particular direction.

"Jane, guess what? I met a very preddy lady with red hair. She sat with me while I waited for you guys to come back", Nellie told the woman.

"Really. Huh. I don't see anyone. She must have been your guardian angel", Jane replied, smiling at the three year old.

After making a better head count, the adults found they had all their kids. The van pulled out a second time and left.

**...**

Erin smiled to herself. She was glad Nellie was safe now. Back with the people who loved her. Speaking of which...

Erin went back towards the cabin, she'd tidy up a bit before Jason came back, then they could watch some TV and practice more writing. Maybe read a book or two.

**...**

As Jason made his rounds, he was pleased to find nothing out of the ordinary. No pesky teenagers, no stupid hunters, or pathetic Hikers. Nobody. Jason nodded with approval to himself. This was how it should be. Jason decided to pay a visit to HIS cabin, which they had not been too since they'd moved to the hunters cabin, except to get the food and soda's he'd brought from the coolers Erin's friends had brought. Jason looked around, it seemed deserted as usual. He went inside, the door creaking just the way he remembered it.

He made the bed, which was still a messy from when Erin had lain in it. There was the soda-can vase he had made, the flowers long dead. He picked it up looked at it, it had been so simple to make... he put it back down, checking on the rest of his belongings. The cabin was small, made to house only one person. Him. And it had been just him for a long time. Killing, patrolling, sleeping. Everything a routine...Until he'd met Erin.

Jason smiled just thinking of Erin. With her, nothing was routine because she made everything special. Jason looked around at his cabin again. He supposed it was now considered a...What was the term the people on TV used?....Bachelor pad. And Jason wasn't a bachelor anymore. It was still his house, and he'd take care of it just like he always had, but Jason was rather happy when he left. His little cabin held a lot of memories, but the one he was going to had his life. His future. His Erin.

**...**

End of Chapter Sixteen

**Jason/Erin Shipping ^ _ ^ REVIEW!!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Seventeen 

**...**

Pregnancy varied from women to women, depending on their height, weight, ect. Erin was only pregnant in her stomach. Although, she could hardly say her stomach was that big, it was just a small little lump...for now anyway. She had been teaching Jason how to write, which was beginning to be successful. He could now write a full sentence with words he could read and understand. And his hand writing was improving too.

Having just finished up one of their hour or so sessions, Jason decided to let Erin relax but he was quite proud of himself for mastering writing so well. And she seemed just as happy as well. Jason got up and turned on the TV. Mittens had climbed up onto the couch and was playing with the pen that was laying on the paper that was used during the writing sessions. Mittens batted the pen off the couch and chased after it. Erin laughed, watching Mittens play with the writing impliment.

Jason went over to the couch and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Erin cuddled against him, laying her head against his chest. Her fingers were resting on her stomach. Jason looked down at her. He brushed his finger against her cheek, he loved her so much. Erin looked up at him and smiled as she felt him brush her cheek.

**...**

Jason removed his mask and set it aside. Erin was the only one he would show his face to. She was special. Jason also put a hand on her stomach. feeling the little bump where his baby was growing inside of her. He felt extreme happiness whenever he did this. Erin told him that in a few months the baby would start kicking, and he'd be able to feel the baby's foot if he put his hand on her stomach. Jason couldn't wait.

**...**

Erin smiled when Jason began stroking her stomach. She was glad he was so happy about being a daddy. She was happy too, but she was also worried. A baby needed diapers, clothes, toys, baby food, friends to play with, they needed to go to school when they were big enough...Jason was clever but out here in the woods they'd never be able to get all of that. She tried not to think about it. They wouldn't have to worry about any of that for a while. This was only her second month after all. But that worried her too. weren't pregnant women suppose to go to a doctor to make sure everything was alright with the baby?

Erin tried very hard not to let her worry show as they watched a movie on TV. It was something called 'Broken Doorway'. It was about a girl with wings who'd fallen into an alternate dimension of ghoulish creatures that were actually quite friendly and silly.

**...**

As much as she tried not let her worry show, Jason picked up on it almost at once. He looked at her, giving his own concerned gaze. He wondered what was bothering her. The movie didn't seem to hold her interest as much as she'd have liked it to. She glanced up at him. Jason put his hand against her cheek, stroking it tenderly.

"Jason...I'm really worried about the baby", She admitted, "Babies need food, diapers, clothes. And...how am I going to find out if the baby is fine or not...we don't live near any doctors".

Tears began to shine in her eyes. Jason his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Erin leaned against his chest, crying into it. Jason stroked her back soothingly, letting her cry. He knew she wasn't upset, she was just worried about the baby. She had a point though. Babies did need all of that stuff. He rocked her gently. He wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby. Jason brushed his fingers against her hair. He gently kissed her forehead.

Erin knew he was trying to make her feel better. And she appreciated it greatly. She smiled gently. They'd figure something out. She knew they would.

**...**

When the movie was over, Jason and Erin spent the rest of the day doing some more writing practice. Then they took a long walk at the edge of the lake, looking at nature. Erin picked some flowers for the vases. The sun began to set, making the lake go orangey-red.

Erin sighed. It was very romantic. She looked up at Jason smiling

"Hey Jason, let's go home... I'm feeling...romantic..."

Jason did not need to be asked twice. He picked Erin up and carried her all the way to the cabin, and then all the way to the bedroom. It was true, their lovemaking had been getting pretty interesting, but Jason knew that when Erin felt 'romantic' that meant she wanted to be slow and gentle, like the first time they made love. Jason didn't mind. He liked going slow too. Gave him more time to admire Erin's beauty as they made each other feel good.

Besides, after Erin's little upset today, she deserved some gentleness.

**...**

When they got into the bedroom, Jason laid Erin the bed. He removed his jacket and shirt. As they laid together, Jason removed his mask and set it on the floor. He leaned down and gently kissed Erin. Her lips tasted sweet and soft. He put his hand against her cheek, stroking it as he kissed her. Erin ran her hands against his chest, kissing him back. Jason ran his lips along her lower lip and then to her jaw. Slowly making his way down her neck.

He gazed down at her. She was so beautiful. Her red hair flaring against the sheets. Her blue eyes full of tenderness. He remembered the night they had first made love, she had the same look in her eyes. Erin smiled up at him. She removed her t-shirt and bra, tossing them onto the floor a second later. Jason gently kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. Feeling the softness of her curls. Erin loved his gentleness, she gave him soft kisses along his neck. Jason ran his lips down her neck and shoulder. His fingers gently fondling her breasts. His hands fell to her lower waist, just below her stomach, as he kissed her gently on the lips once more.

**...**

"Mmm...that felt good", Erin muttered softly moments later, she smiled at Jason, "Thank you".

Jason smiled back, happy to see that she was happy. He tenderly stroked her stomach as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Erin was half asleep now, her face resting close to his chest. Jason put his hand against her cheek a moment later, stroking it lovingly. It was time for her to sleep. Erin snuggled close to him and drifted off to sleep. Jason stroked her hair softly as she slept. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of her breathing.

**...**

Erin's eyes flickered back and forth beneath her eyelids as she slept, dreaming.

In her dream, Erin saw herself standing with Jason in a house with lavender colored walls and blue carpets. Jason was wearing different clothes than he usually did. He was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off is powerful arms and crisp new jeans. He wasn't wearing his mask, and his machete was nowhere in sight either.

Erin somehow knew this was HER house. This was where she lived. She looked around, it had plenty of space. She heard the sound of a baby crying. As if by instinct, she climbed up the stairs and into a room with pink walls. She turned to the cradle that was nearby and looked inside. It was a baby girl, red hair that had not yet begun to curl quite yet on her tiny head, She had Jason's eyes. Erin picked her up and held her close. The baby calmed instantly.

Jason came into the room, still wearing the new outfit. He walked over to Erin and smiled. He gently stroked the baby's back. Erin smiled.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Jason?"

Jason nodded, "Yes, she is..."

**...**

The shock of hearing Jason speak made Erin wake up with a start. The real Jason sat up, looking down at her with surprise and concern, his sky-blue eyes asking her what was wrong.

**...**

Erin looked up at him. He was wondering why she had awoken so abruptly. Erin didn't know exactly how to tell him about her dream. It had felt so real...except for the fact that...Jason could talk. The real Jason, however, had never spoken a word since she'd been with him. Erin smiled up at him and put her hand against his face.

"It's okay. I just had a dream that's all. It wasn't bad, it was quite happy actually...it just felt real. And It shocked me so much, I woke up", Erin told him.

Jason was glad she was alright. He gently kissed her, brushing his fingers against her hair. Erin sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him. Jason put his arms around her, cradling her close to him. He watched her as she slowly fell back to sleep. He had been taken by surprise when she had awoken so suddenly but he felt better when she had reassured him nothing was wrong. He was happy about that too, as she had been upset earlier. Jason stroked her cheek lovingly. Her soft breathing confirmed she had gone back to sleep.

**...**

Mittens padded into the bedroom early the next morning. She looked up at the bed where the two were entwind with each other, both asleep. The kitten meowed once before going on her morning hunt for a delicious mouse. About an hour later, Erin awoke to use the bathroom. She slipped quietly out of bed and went into the bathroom. Mittens padded into the bathroom to greet her. As she did her business, Erin reached down and scratched Mittens behind the ears. The kitten purred against her leg.

After using the bathroom, Erin went into the kitchen, with Mittens right behind her. Erin picked up Mittens water dish and cleaned it out. She refilled it with new, cold water. She then picked up the food dish and scrapped out the old food into the trash. She went to the fridge and dug out some already cooked chicken from one of the previous dinners that Erin hadn't finished. She put some small pieces of chicken into Mittens's food dish and set the dish onto the floor. Putting the chicken back into the fridge.

Erin went back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed. Jason was still asleep. She snuggled back up to him, as he was nice and warm. It was still too early for either of them to be up, well...it was too early for her to be awake anyhow. She gently kissed Jason's neck, giving him a feathery soft kiss before going back to sleep.

**...**

An hour or two later Jason awoke, stretching. He looked down at Erin and smiled. He played with her hair for a minute or two before Erin also woke up. She seemed well rested.

"Morning, Jason..." Erin said, "Did you sleep well?"

Jason nodded. He got up and began to dress. Erin watched him as he did so. His muscles flexing as he pulled on his jeans, his scarred chest rippling as he lifted the shirt over his head and slipped it on. Erin liked watching Jason dress. The last thing Jason put on was his mask. Erin got up and dressed too, putting on a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt.

**...**

Two men walked through the woods, looking like they hadn't slept all night. Their clothes were dirty.

"Charlie, next time we go hiking, *I'm* reading the map..." Ian said in an aggravated way.

**...**

Mittens greeted them with a happy meow. Erin picked up the kitten, scratching her behind the ears.

"How about we get some breakfast", Erin said.

She set Mittens down, the little kitten followed her into the kitchen. Jason watched as Erin set to work perparing her breakfast.

"Jason, can you please get me an egg from the hens cage?" Erin asked.

Jason nodded. He went outside and got an egg from the hens cage. He carefully carried it inside and over to Erin.

"Thank you", Erin replied, smiling and taking the egg.

Jason decided to make his rounds now, if he finished up around the afternoon, he could spend the rest of the day with Erin. He removed his mask adn gently kissed her cheek. Placing his mask back on, Jason grabbed his machete and made his way out the door.

**...**

Ian and Charlie came across the camp ground a moment later, walking down from one of the many trails.

"Is this place even on the map?" Charlie asked.

Ian walked over to a near by picnic table and unfolded the map.

"Well, there's the lake...", Ian said, pointing to the picture on the map.

Charlie sat on the other side of the picnic table, "Well, maybe if this place is deserted, they didn't bother to write it down".

"Looks like this place was a camp ground at one time", Ian replied.

**...**

Charlie nodded, "Wonder why they closed it down..." he mused.

Ian shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe they got sued or something..."

**...**

Jason walked down to the camp. Hikers. Jason clutched his machete and crept closer. They were tress passers. And tress passers needed to be punished. He could get a good look at the men. One of them was black, he had long dreadlocks that went down to the small of his back. He heard the other man, Charlie, call him Ian. Charlie was white, but his skin was tan, do to going outside a lot. They looked tired.

Good....Jason thought to himself...less work chasing them down....

**...**

Ian brushed one of his Dreadlocks away from his face, "I'll bet we're near a road. Camps are always near the road."

Charlie shrugged, "maybe. I whent to camp when I was a kid. it was 3 miles from the highway. worst place I ever been, food was shitty, bathroom showers only had COLD water, and I got bit by I don't know how many ticks."

Ian shook his head. "I'm thirsty, let's go re-fill our water bottles while we're here, the lake looks pretty clean."

**...**

Charlie and Ian walked down to the lake. They took off their back packs and took out their water bottles. They trudged down to the edge of the lake and began to fill up their water bottles.

"I'd like to take a look around here, it seems peaceful", Ian replied.

"Well, maybe a quick look around wouldn't hurt", Charlie said, nodding.

Jason had gotten close enough to hear them. He couldn't let them poke around. They were tress passing already, if he let them poke around, he'd be endangering Erin and she was in a delicate state already. He didn't like going near the lake, he didn't like the water. So, he waited until they were walking back up towards the camp. The woods were like an invisible shield, Ian nor Charlie would see him coming. Jason gripped his machete tightly.

Charlie and Ian were passing the spot where Jason was hiding, unaware of the real danger they were in. Jason waited until they passed him. he stepped out from behind them and brought his machete down into Charlie's back. Ian wiped around as Charlie fell to the ground. Ian ran but he was so tired, he was slowing down. Jason pulled his machete out of Charlie's back and threw his machete, causing Ian to fall down a moment later.

Jason walked over and pulled his machete out of Ian's back. He looked down at the hikers, both were dead. Jason then noticed their back packs. He searched through them. He found some food, sandwiches and such. Jason knew he could bring this to Erin, as she needed it more than the hikers would.

**...**

As Jason walked away, the backpacks in his grip, he failed to notice that one of the 'dead men' weren't actually dead. Ian had fell in such a way that When Jason had thrown his machete, it had missed his spinal column by half an inch. He was bleeding badly, and needed medical attention, but he wasn't dead. Not yet...

He looked up at Jason as he walked away, waiting until he was out of sight to drag himself to his feet. He stumbled but regained his balance. everything around him was spinning, he found it hard to keep balance.

"C-Charlie...?" he called, his dreadlocks swinging back and forth with each step. He caught a blurry sight of Charlies body.

"Oh **....Oh ** man... Charlie..." he sobbed a little bit.

Charlie was his best friend. He knew he had to keep moving. Not quite realizing it, he followed the same path Jason had just gone, leading up to the cabin.

**...**

Jason came inside, Erin looked up at him, "Hi Jason, back so soon?"

Jason held up the bags. Erin nodded, understanding. He'd found tress passers. She took the bags and dumped them out in the kitchen. She sorted through the things inside. She found some sandwiches and put them in the fridge. Jason watched her sort through the things for a while. He patted Erin's shoulder and went out to patrol the rest of the woods, shutting the door behind him so bugs wouldn't get in. He walked up the trail behind the cabin, which led deeper into the forest where only Jason knew the way.

**...**

Ian saw the cabin. "Maybe there's someone inside..." he said to himself, limping towards the cabin. The door was shut. He weakly begin banging on it, though it sounded more like knocking.

"Please...if anyones inside...let me in..." he called, "Let me in..."

**...**

Erin turned back to cleaning up from her breakfast. She'd go through the rest of the things from the bags later. She placed the back packs on the floor, which fascinated Mittens, who began poking around them. Erin looked down at the cat, laughing softly. A moment later, however, she heard a sort of weak knocking noise. Mittens went over to the door, meowing at it. Erin froze as she heard someone calling out.

Erin had learned, growing up, to never, ever, answer the door for anyone. Erin clutched the kitchen counter. She wished that Jason had stayed, maybe even a little longer. From the way it sounded, who ever it was, was at the front door. Erin glanced over at the only other exit in the cabin. The side kitchen door. She kept her fingers crossed and hoped Jason hadn't gotten to far. She knew he needed to patrol the area...but she was afraid.

Erin ran to the kitchen door and threw it open. She looked around at the woods. The trees were so thick here, she could barley see anything in between the leaves.

"Jason!", she paused another a second or so, "Jason!"

**...**

Jason hadn't gone ten or so feet into the woods, his ears perked up. He turned his head in the direction he had just come. He heard Erin's voice, as clear as ever...something wasn't right. He turned back around and started back towards the cabin.

**...**

Erin swiftly shut the kitchen door. She went over and scooped up Mittens, carrying Mittens into the bedroom. Erin set Mittens down on the bed and then sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands gently rubbing her stomach.

**...**

Jason came back, patrolling would just have to wait. He went into the house by the Kitchen door, since it was closer. He immediately sought out Erin, he found her in the bedroom. She scurried over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Jason, there's someone at the front door. I didn't want to open it...I don't know who it could be and I...I don't wanna risk it if it's a cop..."

Jason understood. She didn't want to be taken away from him just by answering the door. And it could be someone like those two men. The one with the knife and the one who had tried to rape Erin. She was right to call him. Jason motioned for Erin to follow him.

**...**

Erin followed Jason across the room, stopping at the front door. He motioned for Erin to stand by the couch while he hid behind the door. If this person was a threat, he'd kill them when they entered the room. He opened the door, which hid him from view.

**...**

The door opened. Ian stumble inside. He saw a red haired woman with curly hair standing beside a couch.

"Thank you...thank you..." he said coughing, "Do you have a phone?"

Erin shook her head no, a bit pale.

Ian held up his hands defenselessly, "I'm not armed..." he said, "I've been attacked by someone...my friend, Charlie...", he choked on the name, fighting back tears, "He's dead...Please, help me...I don't wanna die, my wife's coming home from Iraq soon, please..."

Erin knew Jason must have attacked him for tress passing, and killed his friend. But, she felt her heart go out to him. He was hurt and scared, just like she had been when she'd first come here and thought Jason was going to kill her. Besides, she had friends over sea's too.

Ian, weak from lack of sleep and the pain in his back, collapsed, falling to his knees, and then to the floor.

**...**

Jason saw the man as he fell. One of the men from earlier...He couldn't believe he'd survived getting stabbed in the back.

Oh well...he'd finish him off now.

Jason raised his machete to strike, end the mans life while he was down and unconscious. Erin suddenly stepped forward holding up her hand.

"Wait..."

Jason stopped, despite his instincts begging to do otherwise. Erin went over to the man. His breathing was deep, and he was feverish. Erin didn't know why,

But...

She couldn't let Jason kill this man. She COULDN'T. There was something about him...something....different....

She looked up at Jason again, "Jason...Please don't kill him..."

**...**

Jason looked back at her. This man and his friend had tresspassed. Tresspassers had to be killed...However, as Jason looked at Erin, he saw that her eyes were begging him to understand. She didn't want him to kill this man. Jason complied, nodding. He lowered his machete to his side. He put his hand against her cheek, stroking it. Erin smiled up at him.

"Thank you", She whispered.

Jason looked down at the unconscious man...he didn't seem like he'd be doing anything for awhile. And Erin seemed to sense something in him...so...the man didn't seem like a threat. But Jason didn't trust him. He'd tress passed on these grounds. And the only reason Jason was letting him live was because this man had gotten Erin's sympathy. Jason turned back to Erin.

"I think I can handle it from here. You should finish your rounds", Erin replied.

Jason nodded, remembering he still had to do that. He was still worried about her though, she was pregnant and she shouldn't be handling any kind of situation. The only thing she should be worrying about was figuring out what she wanted to eat or when she wanted to sleep. Jason left the cabin a moment later, heading off to finish up patrolling the area...he decided the next person to run into him was going to die.

**...**

Ian awoke sometime later. He was laying on the couch and his body was rather sore. He felt his forehead, there was a damp wash cloth on it. His vision was somewhat blurry but then the cabin came into view. As did the woman with the dark red hair. Ian sat up, regardless of the fact he felt sore.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked.

"A bit sore but not too bad. I feel like the wind got knocked out of me", Ian replied.

He noticed she was holding something.

"What's that?" Ian asked.

"I made some chicken soup for lunch. I thought you could use some", Erin said.

She handed Ian the bowl. He smiled at her.

"You are too kind miss", Ian exclaimed.

Erin nodded. Mittens came around the couch, meowing. She rubbed against Erin's legs. As Ian sipped his soup, which was actually just broth with a flavor of chicken and cinnamon, he noticed something about Erin.

"You're pregnant", He stated, "Congratulations".

"Thank you", Erin said quietly and then added, "I cleaned up your wounds as best as I could and bandaged them".

"Thank you very much", Ian replied, "Are you here all by yourself?"

"No", Erin said, shaking her head, "Jason should be back any time now".

She gently touched her stomach, her eyes looking down towards her feet. She went back into the kitchen to tidy up a bit. Mittens followed her. Ian continued eating the bowl of soup she'd offered him. He felt quite lucky he'd found her before he died in the woods. Though, in the back of his mind, he'd wondered who Jason was. Little did Ian know that Jason was the one who had attacked him and killed Charlie. And that Erin was part of Jason's territory.

**...**

Ian sat up, wincing from the pain in his back, "So who's Jason? Your husband?"

Erin paused, "Well, not officialy..."

"Ahh.." Ian said, " When are you do?"

Erin shrugged, "eight months I think...Jason's really excited about the baby. So am I."

Ian nodded, "My wife and I tried for a baby. But um...we found out I'm sterile..." He suddenly sighed, "You're lucky."

**...**

Jason came in through the kitchen.

Erin went over to him, " Hi Jason, everything all clear?"

Jason nodded. He glanced at the man in the living room, narrowing his eyes a bit. Ian glanced up at him. Fear flashed across his eyes, he moved to back away. Crying out at the pain in his back. Erin touched Jason's chest

"Jason..."

Jason lowered his machete. As long as Erin wanted this man alive, he wouldn't hurt him...for now.

**...**

Jason turned back to Erin. He softly touched her cheek, his fingers running against her hair. He noticed her hand was still flat against his chest. He smiled to himself. He wanted her in the worst way. He wanted to hold and kiss her but unfortunately, he'd have to wait until they were alone.

Ian watched them, or rather...he watched Jason, cautiously. It surprised Ian how gentle Jason was being with Erin. It surprised Ian even more that she was carrying Jason's child. Ian was happy for her but...Jason had killed his best friend. And here was this sweet, beautiful, kind young woman acting as though nothing had happened. It confused Ian greatly.

Erin turned back to Ian after a moment or so. He handed her the bowl of broth she'd given him. He had to admit it was rather good. Erin carried the bowl over to the sink to rinse it out. Jason walked over to her, he smelled something good.

"You like that? I kind of threw it together earlier", Erin replied as Jason examined the pot on the stove.

Jason nodded. He decided he'd have to try some, perhaps tomorrow. Erin found a tupperware bowl and poured the broth into it. She opened up the fridge and put the tuppeware in it, keeping it as leftovers. Jason was glad she was keeping it, it did smell good. He loved it when she cooked. Now that he was able to write, he had asked her if he could taste her cooking. Since then, he had been her official food -taster when she cooked.

Erin rinsed the pot out in the sink. Letting it soak. She'd do the dishes later, there wasn't that much, since she'd tidied up before hand. Erin turned back to Jason after cleaning off the counter.

"I'm going to go in and lay down for a bit, okay?" She asked.

Jason nodded. He put his hand against her face, she did look a bit tired. He walked her into the bedroom, watching as she laid down. Mittens had followed them and climbed up onto the bed with her. Jason covered Erin with the blanket. He lifted his mask up and kissed her as she drifted off to sleep. He lowered his mask and left the bedroom a second later.

**...**

Ian wasn't going to lie to himself, now that Erin was asleep, he was scared shitless that Jason was gonna kill him. He backed up as far as he could on the couch when Jason approached him. Jason narrowed his eyes. He pulled a stool from the desk on the other side of the room and pulled it over to the couch. He pulled out a pen and some paper and sat down on the stool, writing furiously. He handed the paper to Ian.

_"I don't trust you"_, it read.

Ian gulped, "what did I do?"

Jason wrote some more and held out the paper: _"You tresspassed."_

Ian didn't know what to say, "I was lost...me and charlie were on a hike, and we got lost,I-"

Jason growled. Ian immeadiatly silenced. Jason wrote some more.

_"Let's get this strait, You're alive only because Erin told me not to kill you."_

Ian nodded, "yeah...I get it..."

Jason fingered his machete before writing, _"If you cause me trouble...if you cause Erin stress or make her upset, I WILL kill you."  
_  
Ian shook his head, "I won't cause any trouble. I just want to go home. My wife Linda's coming home. She's been overseas, fighting terrorists in Iraq. She means the world to me..."

Jason just stood and put the stool back in padded over to Jason and meowed, rubbing her head against his leg. Jason knelt down and picked her up. She was getting pretty big now. He petted her gently. she purred. Ian watched, more confused than ever.

**...**

End of Chapter Seventeen

**Yeah...nothing is deadlier than a silent killer who can write. REVIEW!! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Eighteen 

**...**

Ian was rather happy when Erin woke up from afternoon nap about an hour and a half later. However...he was rather still terrifide about Jason's threat. All Ian wanted was to go hom, unharmed. Ian then remembered he hadn't asked the red head's name and he felt completely stupid asking her. He wanted to thank her for being so hospitable and kind. She reminded him of his wife, Linda. Erin sat on the couch beside him, she had gotten one of the sandwiches from the fridge.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you told me your name", Ian replied.

"Erin", Erin told him.

Ian nodded. He didn't say anything as Jason had come over to where they were sitting. Erin moved over so Jason could sit down next to her. Jason carefully lifted her into his lap. Watching as she ate her sandwich. Ian wasn't sure what to make of this. Jason was being so careful with her, as though she were made of glass. Jason put his hand against Erin's stomach, looking down at her and stroking it lovingly. Erin smiled up at him, taking small bites from her sandwich.

She looked at Ian for a moment, "Where do you live?"

"Um...not very far. Two towns over. It's a small city", Ian replied.

Erin got up, setting her sandwich on Jason's lap. She went over to the book shelf. She found a folded map of the area, which she had found recently while looking for any easy or light reading. Walking back over to the couch, Erin handed Ian the map. Picking up her sandwich, she slipped back onto Jason's lap, his arm wraping around her waist.

"Jason knows the whole area by heart, so...we don't really need it", Erin explained.

"Thank you", Ian said.

**...**

Ian unfolded the map and scanned it expertly. going over the lines and numbers.

"Alright...if *this* is where we are..." he said pointing to one spot on the map, "And this is my town...." he pointed to another spot, "Then I'm...damn...home is over 57 miles from here... and me and Char-" he couldn't bring himself to say his name," - me and my friend parked our truck *here*", he pointed to a place in between the other two places, "There's no way I can go that far with my back like this..." he said as another dart of pain danced up his spine.

Erin finished her sandwich, "Well, I guess you'll have to stay here till your back heals, then."

Ian glanced at Jason, who was still eying him. He brushed one of his dreadlocks out of his face, "Well um..."'

Erin realized Ian was afraid of Jason. She couldn't blame him. He had a good reason to. Jason had killed his friend and almost killed him. She knew he was alive only because she had asked Jason not to kill him. It was her sympathy that was keeping him alive. Jason was worried newcomers and tresspassers would try to take her away from him. She understood that.

Erin looked up at Jason and kissed his jaw, "You don't have to scare him Jason...he's not going to take me away...I'm staying right here with you and our baby."

**...**

Jason felt her kiss his jaw. It felt good to feel her lips against his skin. Of course she was staying here with him, he knew that. But if anyone tried to take her away from him, they'd die before they could. He wouldn't let ANYONE take her away from him. He was especially protective of her now as she was carrying their baby inside of her. Jason gently stroked her cheek. He nodded as she spoke. Erin looked at Ian.

"Your welcome to use the bathroom. Soaking in the tub may help the healing process", Erin said, "It worked wonders for my ankle the few times I've hurt it".

Ian nodded. That didn't sound half bad. He seethed as he stood up, his back hurt like hell but he was lucky his legs still worked. He just had to hunch as he walked. Ian went into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him. Locking it so he could have privacy. He was mostly glad to get away from Jason. Ian ran the tub, filling it with hot water. He took off his clothes and got into it. The water stung at first but Ian gradually sank into the water. Erin was right...it did work wonders. He'd have to thank her after he soaked for a while.

**...**

Jason turned back to Erin, once the bathroom door was shut. He removed his mask and kissed her. Gently and passionately. Erin giggled softly, leaning against him, kissing him back Her lips trailing against his jaw. Jason didn't care if Ian was in the other room. Placing his mask back on, Jason lifted Erin into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Mittens looked up from her spot on the window sill as the bedroom door closed a moment later. The cat was quite used to this. Jason shut the bedroom door with his foot. He went over to the bed and sat down, placing Erin on his lap. He removed his mask, setting it on the floor.

"Jason", Erin exclaimed, giggling softly as he kissed her.

He smiled as she turned to look at him. She leaned against him, kissing him softly. Jason ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her back. He'd been waiting all day for this.

**...**

Ian heard noises comming from the other room. He listened so he could hear.

_"Jason....oh Jason!...ungh...oh, yes..!"_

Ian immediately stopped listening. Not that he really cared, but it was really just a courtesy not to listen to someone have sex. besides...he didn't really want to picture those two going at it.

It was just creepy.

He put his head under the water so he couldn't hear anything. one the water began to get cold, he stood, ready to get out. He looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was chocolate brown. he was in pretty good shape. He turned so he could see his back injury. He winced. it was already starting to make pus. he'd need Erin to clean it out. if it got infected, he could get sick...

**...**

Erin smiled up at Jason as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. He lightly kissed her. It had been worth it, to make love to her right then and there. He held her lovingly. His eyes looking down at her. He loved admiring her beauty. The way her red curls seemed to press against her skin. Twirling around her neck and shoulders. Jason put his hand against her cheek and stroked it.

**...**

Ian had dressed and came out of the bathroom. Everything seemed quiet. He went back over to the couch. Flinching from the pain in his back. Mittens had gotten up from her spot and went over to Ian. Jumping up onto the couch, Mittens meowed at Ian. Ian gently scratched Mittens behind the ears. Ian made a quick glance towards the bedroom door. It looked as if he'd have to wait to ask Erin if she wouldn't mind cleaning up his back for him.

It had been rather disturbing listening to the couple making love. Ian shuddered slightly from the very thought of Erin with someone like Jason.

**...**

Still, No matter how creepy it seemed to him, Erin and Jason appeared to love each other a lot. Who was he to judge?

**...**

After a few minutes of snuggling, Jason and Erin Dressed and came out of the room. Erin noticed Ian was asleep on the couch. He was laying on his stomach. Erin went over to him and lifted up his shirt. She grimanced as she saw the large pocket of greenish-yellow pus forming around the wound.

"Jason, go get me a small knife, I'll need to drain this and clean it out..."

Jason did as she said, bringing her the smallest knife in the kitchen. Erin got the first aide kit and sat next to Ian. She took the knife from Jason and carefully cut into the pockets of pus. Pus oozed from the wound like blood. Erin fought back a gag as she used rags to wipe it all out. Once it was all gone, she poured a large amount of paroxide into the wound. Ian yelped in his sleep. Jason held him down as Erin let it boil out any germs inside the wound and then wiped that away too. she bandaged the wound in fresh bandages and then backed away.

"Jason, could you clean all this up for me? I need some fresh air..." she said, nauseous from the scent of pus and blood.

**...**

Jason nodded as he watched her go outside.

**...**

Erin stepped outside, taking in a breath of fresh air, trying not to gag from the nausea that had over come her as she had seen the pus and blood. She put one hand on her stomach, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The image of it just seemed so fresh in her mind. Erin felt a wave of nausea and promptly vomited a dry heave of chicken broth onto the ground. Warm tears stung her eyes as she gagged in her throat, throwing up even more.

**...**

Jason had tidied up the first aid kit, setting it on the kitchen counter. He had thrown away the rags Erin had used on Ian. Jason turned towards the door a moment later, hearing Erin outside. He went to the door and pushed it open. Ian had awoken to the same sound, he tried sitting up, his back still hurt but not as much. He wondered what was wrong.

**...**

Jason went outside to see Erin coughing towards to the ground. She had thrown up quite a bit, practically anything that had passed her lips in the past few hours. He went to her, giving her a concerned look. Erin stood up straight, coughing slightly. Jason put his hand against her face. She looked a little pale. She hadn't looked too good cleaning up the puss and blood.

"I'm okay...it's just...that was so gross", Erin said, she covered her mouth, trying not puke again.

Jason pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Could you get me a glass of water? My throat is rather dry", She replied, looking up at him.

Jason nodded. He went inside and into the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Ian asked, sitting up on the couch as Jason entered the cabin.

Jason ignored him. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water and went back outside with it. He offered it to Erin.

"Thank you", She smiled at Jason as she took it, taking small sips.

**..**

After rinsing her mouth out and swallowing the rest of the water, Erin went back inside, she noticed Ian was awake.

"Are you alright?" he asked. he had seen her vomiting.

Erin nodded, "I'm fine...Your wound was filled with pus so I drained it and cleaned it out...The smell made me bit sick and besides, it was really gross."

Ian nodded. That explained why his back felt a bit better. "Thank you, that's really kind."

Erin smiled, "Just wanted to help. I'll probably have to do it again in a few days..."

Jason shook his head. he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it. He handed it to Erin

" _'No. I don't want you getting sick again. If it has to be cleaned out again later, I'LL do it.'_ " Erin read off the paper.

Ian was not at all pleased to hear that. He knew Jason was kind and gentle with Erin, but Jason didn't like him. He doubted Jason would show that same gentleness cleaning out his wound. Hell, if he had his way, Jason would kill him on the spot.

Ian gulped nervously.

**...**

Erin knew Jason cared for her greatly. And he didn't want her to get sick...not while she was pregnant, and with them not anywhere near any doctors...she still was feeling nervous about how the baby was handling all of this. She complied with a nod to Jason, that she understood. She looked at Ian, noticing he had gulped nervously.

"Don't worry. It won't be painful, you won't even notice. The paroxide is the only thing that stings", Erin told him, "And I agree with Jason...I don't think I can stomach the pus and blood".

This didn't exactly convince Ian. It won't be painful? He wondered what she considered painful. Although, he wouldn't want to put with pus and blood either. But still...at least she was gentle. He would rather have her do it. Ian would have argued but thought better about it. Jason had warned him not to upset her. And it looked like Jason was getting his way.

**...**

Later that night, while Jason was out finishing up his evening rounds, Ian had gotten up from the couch. His back didn't hurt that much, with the lack of pus, he was able to at least move around. He was still sore, however. Erin was standing at the kitchen counter, cleaning up from dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Ian asked.

"No. I have everything handled. You should be resting your back", Erin replied, smirking over her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something? And please don't get upset. Uh..Jason already threatened to kill me if you got upset", Ian told her.

Erin shook her head, "He's just being cautious and protective. Go ahead, ask".

"How did you end up here?" Ian asked.

"My friends and I came here as a last summer fair-well get together. Jason killed every one of them...except me. I had hurt my ankle and he iced it for me. The cops came and he brought here. He made sure I had something to eat, something to drink. A blanket to curl up in at night. He saved me from being rapped by some pothead. He's killed just about everyone who has passed through here, to protect me from being taken away", Erin said fondly, smiling as she spoke, her voice got soft after a second, "And he was gentle with me the first time he made love to me".

Ian knew Erin meant a lot to Jason, so he didn't judge them. They were clearly in love with each other. Love was love no matter how you looked at it. When two people were clearly in love with each other, one would do anything to protect the other. It was instinct. Jason was just protecting her from the outside world, clearly Jason didn't trust anyone. Except Erin. But it was still creepy. Having heard them having sex earlier, Ian tried to drive the thought out of his mind.

"I think Jason's very lucky, you're a very kind, sweet, beautiful, compassionate person", Ian replied.

"Thank you", Erin exclaimed, "But you should relax, your back isn't going to heal if you keep moving around", she pointed out.

Ian nodded. The soreness was like a searing pain that ran up and down his back. He decided to take her advice and went and sat back down on the couch.

**...**

Ian sat down on the couch, the TV was already on, he hoped Jason wouldn't mind if he changed the channel. He picked up the remote and searched the stations. He found the animal channel and began watching a special about Lions.

**...**

As Erin cleaned, she turned to the door, hearing it click when Jason came in.

She smiled, "Welcome home, Jason. Find anybody?"

Jason shook his head 'no'. He glanced over at Ian. he had changed the channel. Jason was mildly annoyed, but the show about Lions looked a bit interesting, so he let it go. Jason walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side of Ian.

**...**

Ian jumped, causing pain in his back, from surprise at the sudden appearance of the hulking behemoth that was Jason. He backed up as far as he could. Jason ignored him. Ian tried to distract himself by watching the TV.

**...**

Erin yawned, stretching, after she was done with the dishes. She went to the bathroom, to use it before she went to bed. As she sat there, she thought about earlier. How was the baby handling all the sudden drama Erin was going through? What if she got so upset that her hormones messed up and the baby-

Erin let out a quiet whimper at the very thought. she held her hand protectively over her stomach. Erin had to know. She needed to know how the baby was doing.

She didn't know how, but she needed to see a doctor. But she couldn't leave Jason...even for a little while... But still...

Erin took deep breaths to calm herself. She'd need to talk to Jason.

**...**

After she was done using the bathroom, Erin went into the living room. Jason looked up as she stood next to the couch. He sensed something was wrong, just by looking at her. Her entire body language. Jason got from the couch. He led her into the bedroom so they could have some privacy. Ian watched as the two disappeared from the room.

"I hope she's alright", Ian thought to himself.

**...**

Erin bit her lip as she and Jason stood in the bedroom. Jason's eyes watched her, begging her to tell him what was wrong. She finally looked up at him.

"I need a doctor, Jason", Erin replied, "I want to know if the baby is okay. I...I'm afraid that something will happen and the baby might...", she trailed off as her eyes began to tear up.

Jason gently pulled her into his arms. He removed his mask, tossing it onto the bed. He ran his hand through her hair, kissing her cheek. He let her cry into his chest. Her shoulders were almost literally shaking. He remembered her earlier upset when she had worried about the baby. She was more upset now, however. Jason gently rubbed her back, rubbing his hand up and down, soothing her. He understood. She needed a doctor. She and the baby.

He lifted her into his arms as he sat on the bed. He gently kissed her face, which was a bright pink and slightly tear stained. He tucked her head beneath his chin, rocking her gently. Her crying became light sobs. Erin quieted down after what seemed liked minutes. She had tired herself out. Jason laid her on the bed, covering her with the blanket. He sat beside her, rubbing her back. Erin drifted off to sleep but he was sure, it wouldn't be peaceful. He'd come back in after she had time to herself. Placing his mask back on, Jason left the room, leaving the door ajar just in case she needed him.

**...**

Ian looked up from the TV as Jason came back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Ian was still a little afraid to do or say anything. But he was curious. Unfortunately.

"Is..is she okay?" Ian asked.

Jason was too worried about Erin that he didn't care that Ian had asked the question. Jason picked up the pad of paper and the pen. He wrote something on it and then handed the paper to Ian.

It read: _"She's worried about the baby. She needs a doctor". _

**...**

Jason went into the bedroom about fifteen minutes later, he was too preoccupied with Erin to really be interested in the show about the lions or the fact that Ian was still breathing. Jason laid down beside Erin, pulling her close to him. Erin was sound asleep, so she didn't stir, as she slept she snuggled into him, her face buried against his chest. Jason watched her for a while. How was he going to get her a doctor?

**...**

Ian, despite his fear, grew very tired after the lion show was over. He turned off the TV and eased himself into laying down on the couch. His back was blazing with pain. He had to lay on his stomach to be even remotely comfortable. He brushed his dreadlocks to one side and closed his eyes. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

**...**

Jason was the first one to wake up in the morning. It was early, the sun was barely up. Jason glanced at Erin, who was still asleep. She looked like she was worried even in her sleep. Jason rubbed her back gently as she slept. She wasn't going to relax until she saw a doctor and made absolutely sure the baby was alright. But seeing a doctor required going into town...

Jason didn't know if he could do that. He'd have to go unarmed, unmasked, and leave the camp. what if someone came around and stuck their noses where they weren't wanted?

Jason looked at Erin again.

Erin was what was really important. Her and the baby. he'd do anything to make her happy...

Anything...

**...**

Mittens woke up from her place on the carpet in front of the fireplace. She strutted over to where the newest addition to the household lay on the couch. She jumped up without a sound and curled up against his side, purring. Ian continued to sleep.

**...**

Erin awoke not long afterwords. She felt Jason rubbing her back. She hadn't slept very well. In fact...it was the most restless sleep she'd ever had. Although, she felt calm as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him after a second or so. Smiling up at him, despite how anxious she was feeling.

"I didn't sleep very well", Erin told him.

Jason nodded. He knew she probably wouldn't. He lightly kissed her, continuing to rub her back. He wanted to do something for her. Anything. Erin seemed to sense that Jason was thinking about something. He seemed deep thought.

"Jason, what is it?"

He wished he could explain about his idea to go and find her a doctor. He still didn't know if it was a good idea or not. He was still thinking it over. However, she needed to see one, that was the most important thing. He didn't know how she would react either. He didn't want her anymore upset then she already was. Jason stroked her cheek, lightly kissing her again. He'd figure it out. No sense in her worrying about it.

**...**

Ian woke up a couple of hours later. The sun had come up but it was still early. He sat up, wincing as he did so. Neither Erin nor Jason seemed to be up yet. Mittens meowed at Ian, jumping down from the couch and stretching. The white cat went on her morning hunt for something to eat. Ian rubbed his eyes tiredly. He almost forgot where he was, until he looked around and everything came rushing back to him. It was like a bad hang over, without the headache.

**...**

The first thing Ian did was ease himself off the couch and go to the bathroom. He needed to take a leak really bad. After using the bathroom and washing his hands he opened the door to go back to the couch. By now Erin and Jason had both gotten up. Erin went into the Kitchen to cook herself breakfast. She looked over at Ian, who had eased himself back onto the couch.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Well, uh...what do you have?" He asked, since he had no idea what they had to eat except that broth from yesterday.

Erin opened the refrigerator, "Well, we have chicken, apples, eggs that the chickens laid, some nuts and berries Jason got on his rounds, and a few fish. We also have some sandwiches that were in the bags Jason brought home...those are yours and your friends, I guess, so your welcome to them."

Ian nodded, "I'll eat a sandwich then..."

Erin nodded and got one out of the fridge, handing it to him. As she looked in the fridge, she suddenly realized something. Her food was very limited. she didn't have Milk, or cheese, or bread or any of that sort of stuff, and she would need calcium to help the baby develop properly. She took her mind off of it by grabbing a sandwich for herself, since it was bologna and cheese.

**...**

Jason glanced over at Ian. the mans presence still irritated him, but he'd grudgingly accepted the fact that the man was going to be a temporary part of the household until his back healed. Which could take a few weeks. Jason decided to ignore him for the time being. He grabbed his machete to make his morning rounds, going over to Erin. He gave her a hug, being careful of the bump on her stomach, which he gave an affectionate rub before heading out the door. This would give him time to consider going into town for her to see a doctor.

"Bye Jason," Erin called behind him as he left. Jason waved and shut the door behind him.

**...**

As Jason made his way through the usual paths and trails in the surrounding woods, he contemplated about how he was going to get Erin a doctor. Even if they went into town...how were they going to get there? There was no way Erin would be able to walk...Jason wouldn't be affected by it but with her in the condition she was in...there was no way. And then Jason knew Erin wouldn't want to leave Mittens. And he OBVIOUSLY wouldn't be able to leave Erin by herself for too long. That would just add more stress to the situation.

Jason then remembered that Ian said something about having a truck parked somewhere. This gave Jason an idea. Ian could go get a doctor for them. Although, Ian's back still needed to heal. That was a problem. Jason knew Erin needed a doctor and she wouldn't relax until she knew if the baby was okay or not. Jason got another idea. Not only could Ian drive into town, they could go with him. Although Jason didn't like the idea of leaving the camp for too long...however, Erin was more important. And of course, Jason didn't like Ian too much...the fact that the man was still alive, it bothered him. But it was the only way he could get Erin to a doctor.

**...**

After she finished her sandwich, Erin went and sat on the couch. Ian had finished his sandwich as well. He had ate it as though he hadn't eaten in days. He winced slightly from moving just a little bit.

"Did you sleep well?" Erin asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Yourself?" Ian asked, nodding.

"Not so good", Erin muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine", Ian replied, trying to sound reassuring, "You and the baby".

Erin nodded, although she looked away from him as she did so. She was trying to hide the fact that she felt like crying. Having tried to push out of her mind the fact that there was no calcium or anything in the fridge that would mostly help with the baby's development. She bit her lip for a few seconds.

"I need some fresh air. Will you excuse me", Erin said, getting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean - ", Ian went to apologize but Erin waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I just have a lot on my mind", Erin stated.

Ian watched as she exited the cabin.

**...**

Jason came back an hour later. Erin was outside, putting a small bowl of water in the hen's cage. She had actually been outside the whole time while he'd been gone. She had needed to take deep calming breaths and get it together. However, she also needed to rinse and refill the water dish in the hen's cage. Erin turned around, locking the latch on the hen coop. She walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"I missed you while you were gone", Erin said softly, laying her head against him, "Find anything?"

Jason shook his head 'no'. He put his arm around her, rubbing her back gently. She seemed to be in a better mood. He was happy.

"I know you just got back but...I was wondering if we could go take a walk around the apple orchard?" Erin asked.

Jason nodded. He didn't mind. He wanted to be alone with her and it was a rather nice day out. It wasn't too hot or too cold. It was a blue sky with a few clouds. A nice day for a walk.

**...**

Ian got up, gritting his teeth to suppress the urge to yelp from pain. He went over to the book shelf to look for something to read. He liked reading, and besides, he didn't want to waste electricity. When he got to the bookshelf, he scanned the titles.

"Let's see...Oliver Twist, Behind the mask, Bridges of Madison county..."

He finally spotted a book he thought might be interesting, it was near the top. He had to strain to reach it. he bit his bottom lip from the pain, just a few more inches...

Finally he felt his fingers clamp around the book.

"Got it," he said, smiling with relief.

He turned to walk back to the couch. Suddenly Mittens, chasing a mouse, ran past his feet, causing him to lose balance. He stumbled backwards, hitting the bookshelf. It shuddered from the impact . Ian fell and hit the floor, the bookshelf, made of solid Oak-wood and therefore very heavy, fell forward, pinning him in place, it's upper rim landing just above Ian's wound. Ian bit back a cry of pain. Books littered the floor. Ian pushed against the bookshelf. It was too heavy to lift, in Ian's weakened state, he became very tired very fast. He needed help.

**...**

Erin and Jason were at the apple orchard, sitting underneath one of the  
tree's relaxing. Erin leaned against Jasons chest, listening to his heart beat  
in a strong steady rhythm.

**...**

Jason looked down at Erin, watching her as she leaned against him. He passed his fingers against her hair, playing with her hair just a little bit. He rubbed his hand against her back, rubbing it gently. Erin began to relax against him. Jason put his arm around her, continuing to rub her back with his other hand. A moment later, he could hear her soft breathing.

She'd fallen asleep.

**...**

End of Chapter Eighteen

**REVIEW!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Nineteen 

**...**

Jason was glad that Erin had relaxed and gone to sleep. Maybe this time it would be more peaceful...

He carefully picked her up so that she wouldn't wake up, and began making his way back to the cabin. He went just a bit slower than usual, to keep from jostling Erin. When they finally reached the cabin, Jason had to open the door with his foot. Jason took two steps into the room before noticing that the bookcase had fallen over. Books were everywhere. Jason tensed, wary. Then he saw Ian pinned beneath the bookcase. Jason placed Erin on the couch, looking over at Ian, wondering how the pesky little man had gotten himself pinned under there. He walked over, stopping just in front of Ian.

**...**

Ian looked up, nearly unconscious. the weight of the shelf was making it hard to breath, and his back was killing him. He heard Jason's footsteps and managed to weakly lift his head, looking up at him.

**...**

Jason looked down at Ian. At least it had been him and not Erin. Jason looked over his shoulder at Erin, she was still sound asleep. Sleeping peacefully and finally relaxed. He nodded. That was good. He knew if she woke up right now, she'd be upset by the fact that Ian had gotten trapped under the bookshelf. Jason bent down and lifted up the book shelf.

Ian was surprised when Jason lifted the bookshelf up, setting it back on it's feet. Ian bit back a cry of pain as he went to get up. Crawling away from the bookshelf, just in case it came down again. Jason walked past Ian and went to the couch. He lifted Erin carefully into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Jason laid her on the bed, removing his mask for a quick second, he bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. He placed his mask back on and quietly left the bedroom.

Going back into the living room, Jason noticed Ian had gotten back onto the couch. Jason ignored him and started to pick up the books that had scattered all over the room.

"Is Erin okay?" Ian asked.

Jason continued to ignore him as he placed the books back on the bookshelf. He'd have to get the books from now on so the thing wouldn't fall on Erin if she went near it.

**...**

Ian watched Jason pick up the books and put them back up on the book shelf. He was still surprised that Jason had helped him. He realized it was probably only for Erin's benefit, but still, he was grateful.

"Um, Jason?" Ian said, still gritting his teeth from the pain in his back.

Jason picked up three more books and glanced in his direction.

"I, uh...just wanted to say, thank you..."

Jason just turned around and put the books on the shelf. Once he had finished putting every one of the books back in their original places, which Jason knew how to do from the way the titles were arranged, he went over to the couch. Ian pulled himself into a sitting position so that Jason could it down. Jason turned on the TV, which was still on the nature channel. Jason turned it to the cartoon channel. Ian didn't say a word. Jason had just saved him from getting crushed by the bookcase, or at least, from obtaining further injuries. He was not about to  
push his luck. While he was lost in his thoughts, he felt a piece of paper drop into his hand. He glanced at Jason, who didn't look like he'd moved. He unfolded the paper.

"You're welcome." it read, "But I still don't like you."

**...**

Erin awoke from her well rested slumber. The bedroom came into view. She remembered being outside in the apple orchard. She deduced she must have fallen asleep in Jason's arms and that he had brought her back here. She rubbed her eyes a little and stretched. Mittens was sitting in the bedroom door way, licking her paws. She glanced up at her, meowing. Erin smiled at Mittens, reaching down and patting her.

She stood back up and went into the living room. She saw Ian and Jason sitting on the couch. Erin then made a beeline to the bathroom as she took another step. After finishing up in the bathroom, she came back out. Jason looked up as she came back into the room. She looked more relaxed and more rested. Erin sat down on Jason's lap, sitting up a little but allowing him to hold her. Erin looked at Ian.

"How's your back?" Erin asked.

"Fine", Ian replied.

It was a lie actually but if Ian let slip that the bookshelf had fallen on him...Jason would cut his head off. Ian had promised not to cause trouble, especially around Erin...as Jason was quite clear on what he'd do to him if he upset her. Ian flinched from the pain in his back. It twinged with every movement.

"I'm going to get something to eat", Erin replied.

She went to get up but Jason shifted her onto the couch. He grabbed the pad of paper and pen. He wrote something down and handed her the piece of paper.

_" 'Don't get up. I'll get you something' ",_ it read.

"Oh Jason. Thank you", Erin said, smiling up at him, "Can I have a sandwich?"

Jason nodded and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed one of the sandwiches. He brought it over to her. Erin moved over so Jason could sit. She positioned herself back on his lap.

**...**

Ian watched Erin eat her sandwich. She certainly seemed to enjoy it.

"You like that sandwich?"

"Yeah," Erin said, swallowing a bite.

Ian gave a small smile, "I'll take that as a compliment...since that's one of the ones *I* made..."

Erin gave him a wide eyed look, "really, you made this sandwich?" she asked, surprised.

Ian nodded, "I graduated from cooking school 2 years ago."

Erin smiled, "That's pretty cool."

Ian nodded, then went back to watching the TV when he saw Jason staring at him with that be-quiet-or-I'll-kill-you look.

**...**

Jason went back to watching the TV when Ian got quiet. He wasn't really bothered by Ian talking to Erin, but it was interrupting his thoughts. He was trying to decide how to get Erin to a doctor. When the cartoon they were watching was over, Jason changed it to the news, since that's what Erin watched at about this time anyway.

A newscaster sat at the desk, it was an Asian woman wearing a blue dress, "...And now we bring you news from the front. Three men and two women were killed today in a fatal suicide bombing incident. We just got their names in. Among the dead are Jose Matos, James Luthor, Takwan Neilson, Marina Gonzalas, and Linda Patterson."

Ian's eyes widened.

"Linda...?"

No one was prepared when he suddenly fainted.

**...**

When Ian came to about three hours later, Erin was standing over him. It was quiet...which meant the TV was off. The afternoon sun was behind the trees now. He was laying on the couch. Ian felt something cold against his face, Erin was holding a wet napkin against his face. Ian stared up at Erin as long as it took for him to remember as to what had happened.

"I'm really sorry", Erin muttered softly.

Ian remembered right then...Linda...Linda and so many others had died in a bombing accident. Ian felt empty inside. Charlie was dead and now Linda. It hurt so much...more then the pain in his back.

"It's not your fault", Ian told her, "Don't even think about it. You have enough on your plate to worry about", he paused, "What happened anyway?"

"You fainted. Fell right off the couch", Erin said gently.

"Where's Jason?" Ian asked, trying to think about anything else.

"He's finishing up patrolling the area. He does it about three times a day. Morning, afternoon and evening", Erin explained.

She lifted up the napkin and carried it into the kitchen, throwing it away. Ian sat himself up, seething from the pain in his back. He turned himself, so he could still turn his head to talk to Erin. She went to the sink and poured some water into a cup. She brought the cup to Ian.

"Here. You haven't had any water yet. You'll get dehydrated if you don't drink any. It'll help your back", Erin told him.

"Thank you", Ian said, taking the cup from her, he took a sip, "I think Linda and Charlie would have liked to have met you. There aren't too many people left in the world who are like you, Erin".

Erin gave him a small sympathetic smile and nodded. She decided to re-fill Mittens's water dish and her food dish. Since they had fish now, she could give the cat something other than chicken and applesauce. But of course, Mittens's favorite food had been mice. Erin set both dishes back on the floor, once they were both full of fresh food and water. Turning back to the fridge, she pulled out some left overs and decided to make herself some early dinner.

**...**

Jason walked into the Cabin about a half hour later, He looked over at Ian. He was on the couch, an half-empty glass of water on the floor next to him. He looked miserable. Erin was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. He went over to her and wrapped an arm around her. Erin looked up and smiled at him. Jason gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going into the living room and turning on the TV. He looked at Ian. No response. Ian just stared at his hand with a far away look in his eyes. His face had tear streaks on it, His dreadlocks hung limply over his shoulders.

Jason then noticed some pictures Ian had clutched in his hand. Jason picked one that had fallen to the floor up and looked at it. It was a woman, about Erin's age. She was black, like Ian, but her skin was lighter. Her hair was short and wavy. She had a smiling mouth, and deep green eyes. Jason turned the picture over. the back read 'Linda' in neat print. She was pretty. Not as pretty as Erin, not to Jason anyway, but she was pretty. He took the other pictures from Ian, who didn't protest, and looked at them too.

One showed Linda in a wedding dress, with Ian standing next to her in a neat tux. another was of Linda with her hair in a ponytail wearing an army uniform. the last was of Linda and Ian at the beach, wearing baggy short and T-shirts, laughing.

Jason gave Ian back the pictures.

Ian finally looked over at Jason, almost surprised to see him. "Oh, sorry, guess I was lost in thought, I didn't realize you were here...."

Jason shrugged.

**...**

Erin had turned off the stove, letting the pan on the stove cool down. She turned to look over her shoulder as Jason came into the kitchen a few seconds later. She smiled again as he walked over to her.

"I thought I'd try my hand at cooking fish", Erin replied, giggling softly.

Jason was glad to see that she was in a good mood. He gently stroked her hair, running his finger against her hair then her cheek. She leaned against him for a moment. His arm wrapped around her.

"I love you", She said softly, looking up at him.

Jason tenderly stroked her stomach. He loved her too. He noticed her eyes looked tender. She looked a little sad about what happened to Ian's wife. Jason put his hand against her cheek. Holding her face in his hand. He couldn't even imagine losing her. Nobody would be able to get within five feet of her without dying, he'd personally see to it. He wouldn't let anyone harm or hurt her.

**...**

Ian had put away his pictures inside his wallet, which he had in his pants pocket. He looked up as Erin came into the room, carrying a plate. It had a piece of fish and some sliced apples.

"Thought you could use something to eat", Erin replied.

Ian took the plate from her, "Thank you. It smells good".

Erin smiled gently before returning to the kitchen. She picked up the plate she had fixed for herself and started eating one of the sliced apples. Jason was savoring a small piece of fish she had let him taste test for her.

"Is it good?" Erin asked.

Jason nodded. He always thought her cooking was good. He really didn't have anything else to compare it with, however but it was good all the same.

**...**

Ian ate his meal, it tasted good, but Linda filled his thoughts, keeping him from really enjoying it. Today just wasn't his day. First the book shelf incident, and now...

The pain in his heart made the pain in his back seem trivial. He gave the rest of his food to Mittens. He'd lost his appetite. He'd eaten most of it though. He stared at the TV, trying to take his mind off of it. It didn't work very well. He felt really tired, it was just too much to take in all at once. He eased himself into a laying position and curled himself into a semi-fetal position, since his back was still killing him. He drifted to sleep rather quickly.

**...**

Jason saw that Ian had gone to sleep.

**...**

Erin had finished her dinner not a few minutes later. She went into the living room to find Ian asleep on the couch. She walked over and turned off the TV. Going over to the couch, she covered Ian in a blanket. She looked down at Mittens, who was finishing Ian's dinner. She smiled at the cat before making her way back into the kitchen. Jason noticed she was starting to do tidy up, it was part of her routine, after all.

Jason walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Rubbing her arms gently. Erin got the subtle hint and decided to tidy up the counter and put the dishes in the sink to soak over night. There weren't that many anyway. After tidying up the counters, Erin shut the kitchen light off. The only source of light was coming from the fire place. Once she used the bathroom, she and Jason went into the bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar so the heat could still flow through the crack between the door.

Jason removed his mask as he and Erin laid down together on the bed. Erin relaxed against him as she laid her head against his chest. Jason kissed her gently, rubbing her stomach gently. He moved his hand to her back, gently easing her into drifting off to sleep. Erin smiled sleepily up at Jason before snuggling against him and closing her eyes. Jason reached down and grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed, covering them both.

He gently stroked Erin's hair as she began a steady rhythm of soft breathing. She looked as she had earlier, relaxed and at peace. Jason was happy. She needed to be relaxed.

**...**

After Mittens finished chewing the last piece of fish, she gave herself a quick bath. Sitting on the floor, glancing up at Ian, who was asleep on the couch, Mittens made a small 'meow'. Jumping up to join him, she curled up against him, rubbing her head against his arm, purring. Mittens then laid down and closed her eyes, feeling quite comfortable.

**...**

Daniel, Ian's co-worker, dialed his cell phone number for the 15th time.

"Come on, damn it, pick up!" he yelled into the phone. He knew Ian was on a camping trip with Charlie, but This was important. Why the hell couldn't he get him on the phone?!

He didn't know that Ian's cell phone had already been found, and destroyed by Jason that morning, and had been crushed. Jason had also disposed of Charlie's body. Dumping him in the mines like all the others. Daniel swore and hung up when it was obvious no one was going to pick up. He rubbed his temples. Linda had been killed, Ian NEEDED to know. He sighed.

"Maybe I should call Charlies number..."

But of course, he didn't know that Jason had destroyed that too. Or that Ian had found out about Linda hours before.

**...**

Jason sat up when he heard noises coming from the living room. He got up, careful not to wake up Erin, and went into the living room. the noises were coming from Ian. He was talking in his sleep, as well as crying.

"Linda...Charlie...Linda...Linda, no...please, Linda..."

Jason looked at Ian for a long moment. He shut the door again. Losing the one you love must be the greatest pain in the world. Jason went back over to the  
bed. He climbed back into bed and gently shook Erin awake.

Erin looked up at him sleepily, "Jason...?" she asked, "what is it?"

Jason kissed her lips gently, removing her over sized T-shirt and underwear. Erin gave a small smile as Jason slowly and gently showed her just how much he loved her deep into the night.

**...**

It had been a rough couple of days. While it had been routine for both Erin and Jason to go about their day as usual, Ian on the other hand did nothing except sleep and use the bathroom. He barely ate. And if he slept, he cried himself to sleep and talked in his sleep during most of the night. Although, Ian's state was rather sad at best, it did give Erin and Jason the chance to change Ian's bandages and get rid of the pus and blood.

Jason actually took care of cleaning up the pus and blood, as planned. He didn't want Erin to get sick like she had the last time. The smell of it had made her run outside, however. If it were up to him, he'd have killed the man and gotten the agony over with. But Jason had given more thought to how the man could prove more useful to them. Erin had been more in a good mood and was more relaxed and hadn't been worried about anything. That was good. It gave Jason more time to figure out options about finding her a doctor.

**...**

When Ian woke up from a rather peaceful but not exactly restful sleep, it was late afternoon. He hadn't exactly kept up with the days he'd been here, it had all started to blend together somehow. His back was still sore but he had been sleeping on his stomach so much, his back didn't feel as sore had it had the day Jason had almost killed him. Ian found a piece of paper folded up on the couch, as though someone had just tossed it there.

Ian unfolded it,

_" 'I still don't like you. But I think you can help. If you cooperate, I won't harm you. I need to get Erin a doctor' "_, it read.

Ian folded the paper back up and looked around. Erin was in the kitchen, cleaning up or at least trying to. Mittens was sitting on the kitchen counter, playfully batting her paw at the sponge Erin was using to clean the counter. Ian assumed Jason was out doing his rounds. How was he supposed to help? Ian remembered his truck was parked somewhere but it was too far away. Ian looked back over at Erin before leaning back against the couch, seething just a bit from the pain in his back.

**...**

Ian looked over at Erin, "How long have I been here? With you and Jason, I mean."

Erin did some calculations in her head, "Oh, about two weeks. You've been really out of it since you found out about your wife..."

Ian nodded. He stood, "I've been thinking...Is there any way to get on Jason's good side?"

Erin shrugged, "I don't know."

Ian sighed, "I should have expected that...Oh well."

He pulled himself off the couch, making his way towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower, if that's okay," Ian said.

Erin nodded.

**...**

By the time Ian finished with his bath, and Erin put fresh bandages on, Jason had come home, and Erin was cooking her lunch. He looked over at Ian. He was wearing different clothes, Jason figured he must have found some of the clothes from the previous owners. Ian looked up from a book he was reading.

"Oh, Jason, you're home," He said, as if he had always lived here.

Jason turned to go to Erin.

"Hold on," Ian said,"Come here, I want to talk to you."

Jason, walked over to the couch, looking down at him, his machete still in his hand. Ian took the less than subtle hint that Jason was in charge.

"I found the note you left me," he said, "And I'm willing to cooperate...tell me how I can help. Now that Linda is dead, I have nowhere to go...If I'm going to be stuck here, I want to make peace with you. So tell me what I have to do to help."

**...**

Jason thought about this for a moment. Ian was willing to cooperate. That was good. And it was even better that he was also willing to help. He would have to consider what Ian could do to help, however. Ian was watched as Jason turned and went into the kitchen. He didn't know what to make of this response. He turned his head slightly, watching as Jason went over to Erin.

Erin looked up from what she was doing as Jason put his arm around her.

Erin smiled up at him, "Hi Jason. Anything interesting going on?"

Jason shook his head 'no'. The woods were quiet and he had only seen some ducks that had been taking a swim out on the lake. Other than that, there hadn't been any signs of any one, which was good. Erin took a deep breath and then looked back at him.

"I'd hate to bother you...but...we don't have any milk or bread or anything and our food is very limited", Erin said quietly.

Jason looked down at her. She wasn't bothering him. He rested his hand against her cheek. Their food was getting pretty low. And she needed food to keep the baby and herself healthy. Ian had hated to listen in on their conversation but he couldn't help but over hear what Erin had said. Why had she not said anything before hand? Ian decided maybe there was a way he could help.

He got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, keeping his distance from them as much as possible. Not because of Erin....but because of Jason.

"I um...I could help you get anything you might need. If I can figure out how to get back to my truck, I could go into town and buy some food for you", Ian replied, looking at Erin.

"Are you sure your back is up for that?" Erin asked.

Ian glanced at Jason for a quick second. Jason gave him a warning look. Ian turned back to Erin.

"My back is fine. It stings a little but it's not too bad", Ian said, "You've been so very kind, Erin. It's the least I can do".

**...**

Jason still didn't fully trust Ian. However...He had said he would help... But just as a precaution...

Jason got a sheet of paper and a pencil. He wrote for a few minutes and held it up for both Erin and Ian to read.

_" ' I will go with you. I do not like the idea of leaving Erin alone, but she, and the baby, need food. If You're going to leave, I'm going with you to make sure you come back...I still don't like you.' "_

Erin gave him a worried look, "Are you sure Jason? You've never left the camp before..."

Jason stroked her face softly, telling her he was sure. Compared to Erin, his territory was secondary in concern. He turned to Ian, waiting for his response with narrowed eyes.

**...**

Ian wasn't happy about this...Being Alone with Jason was not an idea he cherished. However, this was a chance to prove himself.

"Alright...I agree...We'll go to town for food...together."

**...**

Erin wasn't sure if she could handle Jason being gone for too long. She ate her lunch as Ian went over the map of the area. Using the pen to mark a direct trail that would be the quickest to get his truck. Luckily, it wasn't too far. And Jason knew the woods pretty well. Erin grabbed the pad of paper and started writing a list of what she needed. It was a pretty long list. As she had added a few extra items, most of which included: Paper towels, toilet paper, cat food for mittens, stuff like that.

She handed the list to Jason. He was lucky he could read, thanks to her. He looked over the list and then looked at her, nodding. After a second or so, she leaned against him, burying her face against his chest. Jason put his arm around her, rubbing her back. Telling her everything was going to be okay. He knew she was afraid of being here all by herself. He didn't like the thought of leaving her alone either but he had to get her food for her and the baby. Erin looked up at him. Jason put his hand against her face, stroking her cheek gently.

Ian looked at them, "I..um...I think we should get going. It'll be dark soon", He spoke up nervously.

Jason nodded. He didn't want to leave Erin alone...especially if they weren't back before dark. He went to move away from her, when he felt her clutching the sleeve of his jacket. He looked at her. Her eyes had started to tear up.

"Jason...", Erin muttered.

Jason grabbed the pad of paper and pen, he motioned her into the bedroom. Erin followed him. When they were in the bedroom, Jason wrote on the paper. He handed it to Erin after a moment later.

_" 'I don't want you to worry. I won't be gone too long. I would never leave you alone if I didn't think it was important. I want to get food for you and the baby. I love you, Erin' "._

Jason removed his mask and gently kissed her. Letting his lips linger against hers. His fingers gently stroked her face. After a second or so, he pulled away, putting his mask back on. Erin followed him out into the living room.

"Be careful", Erin replied.

Ian nodded, not really sure as to what to say. As Jason seemed on top of making sure she was alright.

**...**

Jason looked at his machete. He handed it to Erin. For protection if she needed it. Erin took it and nodded. It was heavy, but she managed. Jason then headed for the door, with Ian behind him. They started for the woods.

**...**

Ian and Jason walked silently. Neither of them really felt like talking to to the other. Ian was somewhat relieved that Jason had left his machete back at the cabin, but he didn't have any doubts that Jason could kill him with nothing more than his bare hands if he wanted. Ian looked at the map again. Checking the landmarks. His back was killing him, trying to keep pace with Jason wasn't helping. If he kept up like this it's start bleeding again.

Jason noticed Ian slowing down a bit. He had to stop and wait for him to catch up. He growled, annoyed.

Ian sighed, "I'm sorry, but my back's killing me," Ian said

Jason narrowed his eyes. Ian could read his thoughts: _'You should be thankful it's not *me* killing you'_

Ian looked at the map to avoid Jason's eyes, "The truck is about 2 miles north of here. It won't take long, even if we slow down."

**...**

Even if they go slow? They were not going to go slow. Jason didn't want to leave Erin alone for too long. But it looked as though he'd have to put with Ian's slow pace. He was rather annoyed. But Ian tried his best to keep up with Jason. As he walked, Ian wondered how Erin must have kept with Jason if she went on walks with him. Although, Ian knew Jason was more gentle with Erin. He was sure if Erin had taken walks with Jason that Jason was apt to be more patient with her and let her go at her own pace.

It didn't take them long to get half away through their walk. They had to stop every few minutes, as Ian's back was hurting. Ian kept glancing at the map every now and then. They made it to the truck a couple of hours later. The sun was still out, thankfully. The truck was in the same place it had been parked two weeks previously.

"I'm surprised it wasn't stolen", Ian said to himself.

He took out his truck key, which he had grabbed from his bag, which Erin had kept, luckily. Ian unlocked the truck. He glanced warily at Jason. Jason was looking at the truck.

"Don't worry. It's never broken down. And it's been on long trips. Longer than this", Ian replied.

Jason ignored Ian and walked around to the other side of the truck. Ian got into the drivers side a moment later. Starting the truck. Ian immediately grabbed hold of the button to the radio and turned the volume all the way to zero. He didn't think Jason would like the radio being on. Jason glanced at Ian. He still didn't like him, even if he was being helpful. Ian looked away from Jason and consulted the map again.

"Okay if we're here", He pointed to the map and drew his finger across the map, "It's about a few miles into town. We should be there in a couple of hours".

He set the map on the dash board and pulled the stick out of park. The drive was rather quiet. Ian's back was killing him still, he tried to keep his hands still on the steering wheel.

"So...um...did Erin write down what she wanted?" Ian asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Jason nodded, holding up the piece of paper Erin had given him.

**...**

Ian looked at the list of groceries Erin wanted. It was a lot. Enough to last her a few weeks. She was clever, she wanted a few boxes of powdered milk so they wouldn't have to get more once the other 3 gallons she wanted ran out. Ian noticed Erin didn't want any junk food like chips or candy. Erin must be one of those health conscious people. He was like that too. He smiled to himself when he saw "Ice cream".

Every woman loved ice cream.

They finally pulled into town about an hour and a half later. Ian looked at Jason,

"Okay, now, I realize you're not gonna be happy about this, but if you're going to follow me inside you have to take off your mask. Otherwise..."

Jason gave reluctant nod. People might guess who he was.

For Erin...

Jason reached up and removed his mask, giving Ian his first look at Jason's face. Ian looked at him curiously. Jason wasn't bad looking, he didn't know why he wore the mask...He didn't look half as scary without it.

Jason noticed him staring. He frowned, growling under his breath.

Ian looked away. That was Jason alright...

He pulled into a grocery store parking lot, putting the car in park.

"Okay, Jason, let's go get the groceries," Ian said as they climbed out of the car.

Ian winced from the pain. Suddenly he thought of something

"Oh, and Jason? Try not to kill anybody..."

**...**

Jason gave a reluctant nod. He was here to get Erin food, that was the most important thing. He followed Ian into the grocery store. Ian grabbed a cart. He looked at Jason after a second.

"Um...do you mind pushing the cart? Erin wrote a lot of things down and...it gets full, I won't be able to push it because of my back", Ian said.

Jason nodded. That he could understand. It was kind of out of Jason's comfort zone being in public. However, the grocery store wasn't that crowded. He listened as Ian read off the items on the list. Jason pushed the cart, looking at all the items on the shelves. The first place they went to was the produce section. Apples, grapes and fruits like that were added to the cart. Vegetables much like green and red peppers, sweet corn and potatoes were added next. Jason found all of this very interesting.

Even though he himself didn't eat much, he couldn't wait to smell some of this stuff when Erin cooked it and of course, taste it for her. Next was the bakery. Two loafs of bread were added to the cart. They kept stopping every few minutes, as Ian's back kept bothering him. Jason was lucky he had Erin to teach him to read, he took the list from Ian without any protest. Jason went to the canned food aisle. There were some names of different soups. All Jason had to do was look for the pictures that went with the words.

It was quite easy. Jason made three trips to the cart and back. He wished Erin was here to see him using his new skills to help get her food. It wasn't long before half the cart was filled. They had gotten bread, vegetables, fruit, canned veggies, canned soups, meat, cat food for Mittens, milk, cheese, ice cream. Jason had found some applesauce in a jar, so he grabbed a couple of jars of that. The last few things on the list were more like items than food.

Jason and Ian stood in the toiletry section. Ian grabbed a plastic case of toilet paper. Then grabbed a couple of rolls of paper-towels. Jason was standing in front of the shampoo bottles. He knew Erin's scent by heart...all he had to do was find the kind of shampoo she used, which was easy right off. He sniffed the bottles. Ian raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. Jason found the shampoo Erin used a moment later. He found a matching bottle that said: Body wash, which meant 'soap'. Jason picked that up too and added it to the cart.

"Is that everything?" Ian asked.

Jason handed Ian the list. Ian went through it, counting the items on the list and the ones in the cart.

"Yep. That's everything she asked for", Ian said, nodding and confirming that they had gotten everything on the list, as he did do a double check just to make sure.

**...**

Ian went over the list once more just to be safe.

Yes. They had everything.

As they made their way to the cash register, they passed a woman pushing a cart with her baby in the buckle. Jason looked at the baby until the woman disappeared from view. Ian nodded to himself. Jason must have been thinking about the baby Erin was going to have. At the check out, a 16 year old girl with black hair and a nose ring rang up their items. Jason really did have to resist the urge to reach over and crush her throat as she looked over at them and sneered. She didn't say a word except, " $221.69...will that be cash or credit?"

Ian paid with his credit card. "Debit," he stated as she scanned it, "No cash back, please."

The girl rolled her eyes again. after their items had been bagged, Jason pushed the cart outside. Ian helped him take the Items out and put them in the back of his truck. After that, Ian got back in the car and drove to a gas station, where he refilled the nearly empty tank. He once again paid with credit card, and then they were on the road again. Driving back the way they'd come.

**...**

A thought crossed Ian's mind.

"Hey Jason...should we just drive to the camp directly and up the hill? I don't think we can carry all this stuff through the woods without it spoiling. And well, you know, my back the way it is..."

Jason, who had put on his mask again, gave him a narrow eyed look. Ian raised his hands

"Just sayin..."

**...**

It was just a few minutes before six-thirty as Ian drove the truck back directly to the camp. Deciding not only would it be easier to carry the bags but it would be closer to the cabin. Turing into the camp, Ian drove the truck to the bottom of the hill of where the cabin was. Putting the truck in park and turning off the truck, Ian pocketed his keys and got out. Jason had already gotten out and started taking the bags out of the truck. He carried them with no effort. Ian took the two remaining bags. Following Jason up to the cabin.

**...**

Erin was sitting on the couch watching TV as Jason opened the cabin door with his foot. Erin looked up from the TV as he came in, setting the bags of groceries on the floor. Ian came in a moment later shutting the door and setting the two he carried on the floor next to the others. Erin smiled as she got up from the couch. Scurrying over to Jason. Ian moved out of her away and went over to the couch. Mittens was laying on the couch and looked up at Ian, meowing as he sat down. Mittens purred against him. Ian patted the cat, feeling his back relax against the couch.

Erin smiled up at Jason as she put her arms round him. Jason put his arm around her waist.

"I missed you so much", Erin replied softly.

Jason rubbed her back gently. He didn't want to move from her side. So, he decided to help her with the groceries. He had to bend down and get them for her and he had to hold them so she could take the items out. She put away the items that needed to be in the fridge and the freezer. Leaving some of the items out on the counter and putting the canned items in one of the lower shelves so she could reach them. Erin had Jason put the toilet paper, her shampoo and body wash in the bathroom while she arranged the fruit in a big bowl she found, which worked perfectly.

"How's your back?" Erin asked, looking over at Ian.

"It's sore. Drove me crazy a little bit", Ian replied, looking over at her.

Jason came back from his task that Erin had asked him to do. Erin finished putting away the groceries as he came back into the kitchen. She leaned against him, smiling up at him. Jason tenderly stroked her stomach. He looked down at her. Her eyes looked tender, almost tired. Apparently she didn't get to relax while he had been gone. Now that she had the food she needed to keep the baby healthy, she might be able to relax, just a little.

**...**

After everything was put away in it's proper place, Erin ate a banana, which she savored because she hadn't eaten one on the whole time she'd been here. Jason settled onto the couch on the opposite side Ian sat on. Erin sat in between them, curled up next to Jason with his arm wrapped around her, and asked about their outing.

"It went pretty well," Ian said.

Jason wrote another note and handed it to Erin.

_" ' I had to keep myself from killing the cashier at the grocery store'."_ She read.

She turned to Jason, "How come?"

Ian described the bitter teen.

"Oh...I see..." Erin said

Ian nodded.

Erin's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh, that reminds me, while you two were gone, I found some boardgames in the closet."

She stood and got an armload of small boxes. it had all the favorites. Monopoly, scrabble, checkers, chest, boggle, and Clue. Ian looked at the Clue game and stifled a sudden laugh. Jason and Erin looked at him

"What's so funny?" Erin asked.

Ian picked up the Clue game and held it up. "It's a murder mystery game. I just thought of something funny."

"What was it?"

"It was Jason Voorhees in the campgrounds with a machete" Ian said.

Erin was silent for a minute. Then she got the joke. She giggled, "Yeah, I guess that is kinda funny".

**...**

Erin had to describe the game to Jason as he had looked at her, wondering what she found so funny. He nodded after a minute or so. He was glad to see that she was in such a good mood.

"How about we play Monopoly?" Erin asked setting the game boards on the floor.

"That sounds good", Ian said, shaking his head.

Jason nodded, anything she wanted was fine with him.

"Ian, do you mind if Jason and I be on a team together?" Erin asked.

"No, that's fine", Ian exclaimed.

Ian helped Erin set the board game up at the small kitchen table. Erin described the game to Jason, who decided he'd help Erin instead of play, he liked it better when he got to watch her.

**...**

About an hour later, Erin was ahead by a lot. Ian couldn't believe it. She also owned half the board and she had the Get-Out-Of-Jail Free cards too.

"Wow, your good", Ian said.

Erin smiled, giggling.

**...**

Ian rolled his dice, and, unsurprisingly, landed on yet another piece of Erin's property. He laughed as he had to pay her even more of his play money. He laughed softly, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"You know, Linda always beat me too," he said, "I've always sucked at this game...Wanna play scrabble when we're done with this? I bet I'll win. I'm the scrabble champion."

Erin giggled, "Oh, we'll see about that...." she said rolling her dice, "We'll see about that...

**...**

It wasn't a big surprise that Erin had won Monopoly. After they cleaned up the game, they set up scrabble. Jason was rather interested in this game, as he could read now...so the letters were rather fascinating. Erin got up to used the bathroom before they started. Jason moved into Erin's seat. When she came back, she sat in Jason's lap, his arm snaked around her waist, holding her.

"Alright, let's see", Erin said quietly, looking at the small letters laid out in front of her, "Ah-ha!" She picked up three letters and spelled the word 'Cat' in the middle of the board.

Ian glanced at the board and then at the letters he had. He picked up four letters spelled the word 'table'. Jason looked at the board and then tapped Erin's shoulder. He pointed to the letters she had just added to her pile. Erin looked at the letters Jason was indicating. She grinned and placed six letters around the letter 'A' from the word 'Cat'. Going down it now read: 'Machete'.

"Oh very clever", Ian stated.

He had to admit, she was quite good. Even if Jason was helping her.

**...**

Ian examined his letters. He then scanned the board, he put a hand to his chin and thought to himself. Then he grinned. He grabbed his letters, all of them, and placed them with the 'm' in machete. He crossed his arms in triumph.

'Masochism'

Erin was impressed, "Wow, that's a good one."

Jason pursed his lips together. He slowly slid Erin off his lap. Erin watched as Jason got some more letters and began placing them on the board. spelling out the word 'kill' with Ian's 'i'.

Erin bit her lip in excitement. It was a battle of violent words.

Ian pulled out more letters and arranged them.

"Mutilation"

Jason arranged more letters

_'Gun'_

"break"

_'slash'_

"Disemboweling"

_'Bomb'_

Ian looked at Jason's word. Bomb. He got very still. He slowly reached for the last of his letters. He put them in front of his word 'break'

"Heartbreak"

Ian won. He stood and went over to the couch. He laid on his stomach and turned on the TV.

Erin looked at Jason, biting her bottom lip., "I think you hurt his feelings, he was just beginning to act normal again too..."

**...**

Ian looked up as he heard Erin speak, he sat up for a moment, looking in her direction.

"Don't worry about it", Ian assured her, "My back is just bothering me that's all. It was a close game but...I still won".

Erin nodded and started to pick up the game. When everything was put away, Erin went to use the bathroom. Ian had laid back down on his stomach, feeling the slight twinge where the deep cut on his back was. Jason stood by the couch and watched the TV. It was nothing interesting. He glanced down at Ian for a moment. Ian didn't notice as he was distracted by the TV. Jason didn't mind Ian talking to Erin but...he still didn't like him. Even right now, Jason had to resist the urge to kill him.

Erin came out of the bathroom at moment later. Jason went over to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Erin smiled up him.

"I think I'm going to call it a night", She said, yawing slightly.

"Night", Ian called over.

Jason decided to follow Erin into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them a second later.

**...**

About an hour later, Ian turned off the TV and laid his face against the leather cushions. The couch cushions felt cool against his skin. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Mittens had curled up on the floor next to the couch, purring in her sleep. Jason was the only one who was remotely awake. He was watching over Erin as she slept. She was laying on her back so she could keep her stomach in up right position. Her head was tilted to the side, her hair falling into her face.

Jason gently brushed her hair out of her face. Careful not to wake her, he leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. Her face was turned in his direction, so he could feel her soft breathing. Jason picked up her right hand, holding it gently in his.

**...**

Erin curled up against Jason as she slept, snuggling into his warmth.

**...**

End of Chapter Nineteen

**I hope all of you are enjoying this story. REVIEW!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Twenty 

**...**

The next day, after Erin had made breakfast for herself, Mittens (who was now enjoying her bowl of cat food) and Ian, Jason prepared to go on his patrol. Erin reached up and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh, Jason?"

Jason looked down at her.

Erin stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "I think you should take Ian with you today."

Jason stood perfectly still. Take Ian with him? Did that mean she wanted him to kill him now?

Erin sensed what Jason was thinking and shook her head, "No, I don't want you to kill him. I just think it would be good for both of you if you spent some time together. Ian's going through a rough time right now...I think he could use a friend right now."

Jason gave Erin a look. Friend? with Ian? He still had thoughts about killing Ian and Erin wanted him to be his friend? Jason frowned under his mask. Erin looked up at him imploringly.

"Please Jason? Since he's going to be staying with us, he'll need to know the territory anyway..."

Jason heaved a deep sigh. He looked over at Ian, who had just come out of the bathroom and motioned for him to follow him.

**...**

Ian was rather confused when he saw Jason gesturing for him to follow him. Ian gave Erin a quick nervous look but she just smiled at him and then went to clean up the kitchen. Ian was pretty sure she was behind whatever was going on. Jason picked up the pen and pad of paper and quickly wrote something down. Ian looked to see what it said.

_" 'Erin wants us to spend time together' "_, it read.

Ian didn't exactly cherish this idea anymore then going grocery shopping with him. Jason walked over and kissed Erin's cheek before heading to the door. Ian quickly followed him. His back wasn't exactly up for anymore movement but he didn't want to annoy Jason.

"So, she wants us to be...almost like friends?" Ian asked.

Jason shook his head 'yes' but gave Ian a rather annoyed look at the same time. Ian figured Jason didn't like this idea anymore than he did. Ian was pretty sure the only reason Jason was even putting up with him was because of Erin. Ian knew if Jason had his way....he'd have been dead by now. Ian was thankful for Erin. Although, being around Erin made him miss Linda. As he and Jason walked down one of the trails in the woods, something occurred to Ian. He remembered a while back when he'd asked Erin if Jason was her husband and she had said 'not officially'...

"Say, Jason, have you ever...considered marrying Erin?" Ian asked.

Jason looked at Ian, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

**...**

"You know, getting married?" Ian said as if it were common sense.

Jason just looked at him, still confused. Ian took the gold band off his finger and held it out for Jason to see.

"Getting married. Making Erin your wife."

Jason suddenly realized what Ian meant and shook his head. He hadn't really considered it. Ian shrugged

"You know, if you and Erin were married, you could stop worrying about her getting taken away from you. If you get married, you and the person you love belong to each other. No one can make Erin leave you if you married her unless she wanted to. And I doubt she would."

This thought had never occurred to Jason. He would definitely relax better if he didn't have to worry about Erin getting taken from him... He pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket and wrote on it, handing it to Ian.

_'tell me more about marriage. How do you get married?'  
_  
Ian and Jason continued walking as Ian explained marriage to Jason. For a while, they temporarily forgot that they didn't like each other.

**...**

Ian and Jason returned to the cabin about an hour or so later, having patrolled the entire area in the woods, around the lake and the camp ground. Ian had described marriage to Jason, so time had flown by rather quickly. Jason went into the cabin first. Erin was in the living room, she was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Mittens was curled up by the fire place, asleep as well. The kitchen, living room and bathroom had been cleaned and reorganized.

As Ian came into the cabin, Jason made a gesture to be quiet and then pointed to the couch. Ian nodded. He looked around, he couldn't believe how spotless everything was. Jason set his machete down on the kitchen counter, walking over to the couch, Jason carefully lifted Erin into his arms. He sat down on the couch, careful not to jostle or wake her. He cradled her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Jason stroked her hair gently.

Ian went to the bookshelf and found a book. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch. Ian opened the book and started to read. His back hadn't hurt as much on the walk, although, having explained marriage to Jason half the time they'd been out, he hadn't noticed. Ian leaned back against the couch as he read the book. Ian quickly glanced over at Jason, noticing that Jason was looking down at Erin, deep in thought, probably thinking over everything he'd told him.

Ian looked back at his book after a second or so. He wasn't going to push his luck. He was still quite happy that he was able help, however.

**...**

Around lunchtime, Erin woke up again, stretching. She'd been pooped after cleaning the whole cabin. She saw Jason was holding her and smiled. She lifted up his mask and kissed him, not noticing Ian.

"Hi Jason."

Jason smiled, lowering his mask again. Erin turned to Ian and said 'hi' to him too. She stood up stretching. She looked at the both of them, looking excited.

"Guess what? While I was cleaning this morning I moved the rug. You know, the one under the table over there?" she asked pointed at a small side table in the corner of the room. They both nodded, so Erin continued. "Well, I found a trap door. I didn't open it because I was hoping you guys could come down with me."

Ian shrugged. "Why not. My back's half-healed anyway, it won't kill me...Jason might though."

Jason almost got angry but then realized this was meant as a joke. He shrugged to himself. Jason nodded in Erin's direction.

Erin smiled excitedly and went over to the table, pulling it away from the wall along with the rug underneath it. Sure enough there was a door. With a metal ring that was used to pull it up and open.

**...**

Jason and Ian had followed Erin over to where the trap door was. Ian and Erin glanced at each other. Even with a half healed back, and a two month pregnant woman, they weren't going to be able to lift the ring. Erin glanced at Jason.

"Jason, could you?...", She asked, nodding to the ring on the door.

Jason nodded, understanding what she meant. He bent down and grabbed hold of the ring and pulled it up, opening the trap door. Ian was half expecting for something to come flying out from behind the door but nothing except an inch of dust flew up into the air. From the afternoon light shown outside, some stairs were visible.

"It's either an old bomb shelter or an under ground tunnel", Ian pointed out.

"Maybe...but we'll never know if we don't find out", Erin replied.

Jason and Ian both looked at her.

"What? Oh don't give that look", Erin exclaimed, she crossed her arms in a sulking manner.

"Erin, I'm all for going down there but your pregnant", Ian said, "It might not be safe".

"But we have Jason", Erin told him, "There can't possibly be anything down there, it's probably just a tunnel like the ones where Jason puts the dead bodies of the people he kills. For all we know, that's what it probably is".

Ian went to argue with her but Jason gave him a narrowed eye look, almost like a glare. Ian decided against arguing with her. She had a point, however. With Jason with them, there couldn't be anything scary down there.

"Alright, so...do we have any flash lights?" Ian asked.

"Um...not exactly", Erin said.

She walked into the kitchen and went to the cabinet under the sink. She took out a camping lantern. She went to a drawer, pulling it open, she took out some matches and lit the lantern. She carefully carried the lantern over to Ian. Ian took the lantern.

"Okay, if anything is going to happen, I'll let it happen to me first", Ian replied.

He went down the stairs first. Erin looked up at Jason. Jason lifted her into his arms, carrying her one handed, holding onto his machete with the other. Erin held onto Jason as he started down the stairs. Ian was only a couple of steps ahead of them. He was holding up the light so they could see better.

**...**

Ian went down the stairs. They were pretty solid. Which was a good thing. he reached the floor faster than he thought he would. He saw a light switch on the wall nearby. He flicked it on, flooding the room with light. It wasn't a bomb shelter, or a tunnel. It was a basement.

Jason put Erin down when they reached the floor, seeing there was no danger. Erin looked around at all the stuff that had been stored away.

"This is so neat..." she said, examining some lamps that had been neatly placed on a dusty table.

Everything was covered by three inches of dust. It wasn't very full of stuff though. it had approximately 3 large trunks, 4 medium sized boxes with three smaller boxes nearby, and a long table with a large tool chest and of course, the lamps.

Erin clapped her hands together, "Well, let's get cracking. I wanna see what kind of stuff we got here".

**...**

Jason shrugged. He set the small boxes up on the table so Erin wouldn't have to bend over to get to them. She started looking through them as Ian bent down to look through one of the trunks. Jason stood next to Erin as she looked through the boxes.

"Awww....Jason, look, it's a knitted baby blanket", Erin said, holding up the colorful baby blanket, which was neatly folded up, she set it aside to dig through the rest of the box.

"Whoever lived here must have had a child", Ian spoke up, he stood up holding a stack of baby clothing and setting it on the table, "Or, they were expecting a child because there's only baby stuff in this trunk", he pointed to the trunk he had just looked through.

Erin looked down at the baby blanket sitting on the table. Ian wished he had phrased what he had just said a little differently. He wanted to kick himself so badly. Jason gave him a look before turning to Erin and rubbing her back soothingly. Erin looked up at him and smiled.

"Ian, why don't you look in those other two trunks. Jason and I will look in the rest of these boxes", Erin replied, pointing to the other boxes.

Ian nodded. Jason picked up the other boxes and set them down on the table. When he lifted up the last box, Erin gave a loud scream that echoed throughout the basement. She fell back against the wall. Jason looked at her and then down at the ground. A black spider, no bigger than a daddy long leg scurried around on the ground. Jason didn't usually kill animals but Erin didn't seem to like spiders very much. He stepped on it, killing it instantly.

Jason went over to Erin, putting his arm around her. Erin clung to him for a second or so before allowing herself to go back over to the table to examine what were in the boxes.

**...**

Ian opened up another trunk. This one had a few trinkets in it. He saw a smaller box inside it. It was beautifully carved and had a gold design on it. He picked it up and opened it. It was a music box. A beautiful tinkling melody played from it. Erin and Jason looked over at the sound.

"Oh, how pretty..." Erin said, delicately taking it from Ian.

She placed it on the table so she could keep track of it as they continued looking.

**...**

After about 2 hours, and several more spider-scares later, they had finished going through the stuff in the basement. Erin's problem about finding baby clothes and blankets was solved, there had been plenty of that stuff in the basement. Along with a few toys. Erin brought the music box up the stairs and put it on the desk next to the couch after dusting it off.

**...**

Erin sat and leaned back against the couch, listening to the melody play. Ian and Jason had no problem bringing up the boxes filled with the baby clothes, blankets and toys. They used the medium sized boxes to carry everything, so they only had to make one trip. They carried the two boxes into the bedroom, setting them down on the farthest side of the room.

When they came back into the living room, Ian shut the door leading down into the basement, moving the rug and table over the door again. They didn't need anything else they had found, and Erin only wanted the baby stuff. Jason had sat down beside Erin, putting his arm around her, allowing her to cuddle against him.

"Isn't it pretty?" Erin asked, looking up at Jason.

Jason nodded. However, he thought she was more pretty than anything she considered beautiful or pretty. Ian decided to use the bathroom, as he had to go anyway. When he came out a few minutes later, Erin had gone into the kitchen and was making lunch. Jason was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mittens was sitting in front of the TV with fascination, as there was a commercial for dried cat food. Ian decided to go into the kitchen, to see if he would be any help to Erin.

"You're not going to let me help you, are you?" Ian joked, laughing.

"I'm more than capable of making a meal to feed us", Erin replied.

"But soon you won't be. Please, let me do something for you", Ian begged, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, "It's the least I can do. You've done everything and even in the condition you're in".

"Fine. I'll let you help me clean up, later", Erin said, nodding and laughing, "Now, go sit and rest your back. I know it's only half-healed but we don't want to reopen".

Ian nodded and went and sat down on the other side of the couch.

**...**

Jason gave Ian a smug look as he sat down. He knew Erin would win the argument. Ian ignored him. Feeling bold, he snatched the remote away from Jason and turned it to the nature channel, to watch a special on criptid animals. Jason was too surprised by this to respond. Ian leaned back against the couch, making himself comfortable, crossing his legs. he brushed one of his dreadlocks out of his face and stared at the screen intently.

Jason got drawn into the show. He'd never seen any of those animals before. He scribbled a note and handed it to Ian

_'Are those animals real?'_

Ian shrugged, "Nobody knows for certain. But some think so.

Erin made some stew for lunch. she brought herself and Ian a bowl and sat on Jasons lap. Jason lifted up his mask, sniffing the stew. Erin spooned some of it out and let Jason taste it.

"Good?"

Jason nodded.

**...**

Ian tried a spoonful himself, it was really good. He savored it for a moment before turning to Erin.

"This is really good", Ian replied.

"Thank you", Erin said, taking a spoonful and eating it.

Mittens came over to see what the wonderful smell was. She looked up at them and meowed. Erin took out a small piece of meat and leaned down to give it to her. Mittens took the small piece of meat from Erin's hand, chewing it gingerly. Jason tapped Erin's shoulder and pointed to the spoon.

"Oh, here you go", Erin exclaimed smiling, she spooned some stew out of the bowl, letting Jason try some more.

Jason savored the flavor of the stew, it was really good. He gave her a small smile. He got an idea. Taking the spoon from her, he tried spooning some out of the bowl, he held up the spoon to her, so she could eat some. Erin giggled as she ate off the spoon. Ian couldn't help but watch the two. It was very interesting to watch them interact. Ian tried to keep his focus on the criptid animals on TV, not wanting to seem like he was staring.

**...**

After lunch, Erin went into the kitchen to tidy up a bit. Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek. He, and a very reluctant Ian, were heading out to do the after noon patrol of the woods and grounds. Erin smiled up at Jason, kissing him back. Jason knew what it meant when Erin was in a good mood, he smiled to himself as he headed for the door.

"Have fun", Erin called after them.

Ian gave her a court nod as he followed Jason.

**...**

Jason and Ian made their way down to the camp. The first stop as always for Jason. Ian was glad the only vehicle in sight was his own. He didn't know if he could watch Jason kill someone and not do anything about it...

After making sure each of the cabins was clear, they headed off into the woods. Ian and Jason walked silently, Ian's attention was suddenly caught by two fox's running around playfully, nipping at each other and play fighting. Jason watched too. The foxes lept into the air, then darted ahead, then pretended to fight some more. As they ran forward again, there was a sudden snap. One of the foxes howled with pain. Ian jumped from the suddenness of it.

Jason narrowed his eyes and made his way towards the followed. As they got closer, Jason saw the fox's foot had been caught in a steel trap.

Hunters...

Jason growled to himself. Hunters had been here. in HIS woods. Hurting harmless, innocent animals...

Jasons blood boiled.

Ian winced when he saw the fox suffering. It was cruel to set up a trap like this. Ian crouched down. The fox snarled at him. Ian clenched his teeth and reached over, pulling at the sides of the trap. The fox began biting and clawing at Ian's arms. Ian forced himself to ignore the pain as he pulled the sides apart. The moment it was free, the fox turned tail and ran, limping,  
away. Ian looked at his arms. he had dozens of scratches and quite a few bites, some of which had broken the skin and were now bleeding. He stood and  
went back over to Jason.

"Come on...let's go..." he said, the blood trickling down his arms and dripping off his fingertips.

**...**

Jason glanced down at Ian's arm. There was no way Ian would be able to keep following him with his arm like that. And any case, Jason wanted to find the hunters and kill them, one for tress passing, two for setting the trap and hurting innocent animals. Jason pointed this machete back towards the cabin. Telling Ian to go back and get his arm taken care of.

Ian nodded at Jason's gesture, understanding what he meant. Jason watched as Ian headed back towards the cabin, once he was out of sight, Jason turned and carried on with patrolling the area, hoping to find the hunters that had been there. When Ian returned to the cabin, his first instinct was to get into the bathroom and get to the first aid kit. However, this would prove tricky, as he would need to get past Erin first, as he knew she might freak out if she saw his arm.

There was no such luck. Erin was in the kitchen, putting some cat food into Mittens's food dish. She looked over, hearing the door open. She looked over at him as he came into the cabin

"Ian, why are you-", She paused for a second, "What happened to your arm?"

"We found a fox caught in a trap and I helped the fox get out by loosening the trap", Ian explained, "It bit me".

"Is Jason okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I think he might be looking for the hunters that were here", Ian replied.

"Well, let's get the first aid kit then", She said, setting Mittens's food dish on the floor, which Mittens had been eagerly waiting for for the past minute.

**...**

"Hey Bobby, you set up those traps?" James, the oldest of the two asked.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah I set 'em up. I feel kinda guilty though..."

James scoffed, rolling his eye, "Please. We're talking about animals here, it's not like they actually have feelings."

Bobby reluctantly nodded, "I guess you're right..."

James nodded, "Of course I'm right. Don't wimp out on me City Slicker. It's survival of the fittest. and since we're the ones with guns and traps, that makes us the fittest. that's why WE have plasma screens and life-lock insurance policies. It's just natural selection."

James was an older man in his 40's. he had graying Brown hair with a matching mustache. Bobby had just moved here from New York. he had hair so blond it was almost white, and big, expressive, sort of violet eyes. Bobby reminded James of the rabbits he killed. flighty and to gentle for his own good. He needed someone to teach him to be a man. James took that task upon himself.

Bobby looked at his feet as he walked. He wasn't really into hunting. He didn't even have a gun, the big one he held now was an extra of James's. It felt heavy and unnatural in his hands. Bobby would rather have been home reading his comic books. James constantly teased him for being 22 and still, in his opinion, 'reading kid crap'.

Screw that. Spider man was cool.

**...**

Bobby and James believed themselves to be the only ones in the woods. Boy, were they dead wrong. They walked through the woods, listening for any signs of the their traps snapping and ensnaring any animals who happened across them. Little did they know that they were stalked. Jason had walked into the woods, looking for the metal traps that the hunters had set. His anger was rising. Not only were the traps deadly to the animals, but in Jason's mind, he saw Erin walking around and getting her foot caught in one, this made him even more angry.

Jason gripped his machete tightly. Once he killed the hunters, he'd get rid of the traps. He heard voices just yards ahead of him. He'd found the hunters. He knew these woods, there was no running or hiding. Apparently, from the way they were talking...they had no idea he was even there, which was good.

**...**

Bobby looked at James for a moment, "Don't you ever get the feeling your being watched?"

"Ah hell, your just paranoid. Don't let the woods get to ya", James replied, "Maybe if you stopped reading those damn comic books, then maybe you'd be less twitchy".

Bobby shook his head, he'd sworn he'd seen something but it could have just been nothing. It was too quiet for him...to unnatural.

**...**

"Look, I'm not paranoid," Bobby said, "I've seen all those scary movies and I've this in slasher comics, this is always when the killer comes out and kills the two idiots who stumbled into their midst and ** him, or her, off."

**...**

Jason tilted his head, smirking beneath his mask. This one wasn't so stupid...

**...**

James opened his mouth to tell him off, but Bobby began walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?!" he asked.

Bobby turned to him, "I didn't wanna come here in the first place, I'm not getting turned into human coleslaw." He turned to the direction he thought he had seen somebody, "If there's a killer here, I wanna say just for reference that I didn't wanna be here in the first place." he said loudly, causing James to get an angry look on his face, "I'm gonna go back to the truck".

James scowled at him. "You get your ** back here you ** ** son of a-"

Suddenly a large blade protruded from his chest. He coughed up blood and looked down at the blade with was dripping fresh blood. He heard a growling noise from behind him. He turned his head slowly, and caught sight of the mask of Jason Voorhees before his vision went black.

"**..."

His body fell limp to the ground as Jason withdrew his machete.

**...**

Bobby turned around just as Jason pulled his machete out of James's body. James lay dead. Bobby knew that this was not the time to stand there like an idiot. He turned and ran. Jason didn't go after him for the fact that he didn't seem like he wanted to be in the woods in the first place, he was merely here, but not by choice. Jason had sensed that he was the smarter of the two.

Jason made sure James was dead, completely. Last time one of his victims was half dead...they moved in with him and Erin. Although, as helpful and nice as Ian was...Jason was only concerned about Erin. He didn't really care for anyone else. Dragging James dead body, Jason put the body into one of the mines, like he had with the others. It was time to find the other traps so the woods would be safe.

**...**

Bobby didn't stop running until he reached the truck. He was lucky James had given him the keys to hold onto. He opened up the drivers side and got in. Placing the gun he'd been carrying on the passenger side of the truck. He put the key into the ignition and started the truck. Sweat poured down his face, he didn't dare look out the window, just in case Jason had followed him. Bobby pulled the truck out of park and drove off. Still scared shitless. No horror movie or comic book compared to what he'd just seen.

**...**

Erin had cleaned the bite marks and blood, and bandaged up Ian's arm.

"Thanks", Ian replied.

"Your welcome. You know, we're going to have to take you to a doctor. Wild animals have rabies. Your going to need shots", Erin told him, "And...if we go to a hospital, I can see a doctor", she put her hand on her stomach lightly.

Ian didn't know how well that conversation would go over with Jason. However, he was sure Jason wouldn't mind taking her to one. Ian would elect himself to take her but he doubted Jason trusted him enough to do so. Ian just gave her a nod.

"Well, we'll have to wait until Jason comes back but I'm sure he won't mind", Ian said.

**...**

It took Jason only about 45 minutes to find all the traps. There were about 7 of them, counting the one the fox had gotten trapped in. He slung them over his shoulder and made his way back to the Cabin. he dropped them just outside the door and came in. Erin and Ian both looked over at him as he entered. He noticed Ian's arms had been bandaged, and he nodded to himself.

"Hey Jason," Ian said somewhat casualy.

Jason gave a curt nod in his direction. Erin went over to him and gave him a hug, He hugged her back. She looked up at him,

"Jason, Since we have Ian's truck now, I was wondering if we could go to town and see a doctor?"

Jason knew She wanted to see if the baby was okay, It had been nearly 3 weeks since she had started to worry about that. Jason couldn't put it off anymore since he and Ian had already gone and gotten food. Jason gave a nod. He glanced at Ian. He didn't like Ian very much, but the urge to kill him had been slacking off over the past few days. And He was impressed when Ian had allowed himself to get hurt in order to help the fox. Speaking of which, Jason was pretty sure if they went to a hospital, they would want to look at his arms. And his back.

Would Ian tell them how his back got injured? That would be bad. No, If Ian saw a doctor...he'd have to lie about his back...They'd figure that out later. The first thing to do would be to GET to the hospital.

**...**

Erin made sure Mittens had enough food and water. As he had done before, Jason left his Machete behind, he wouldn't be needing it. All three left the cabin a moment later. Jason had to keep an eye on Erin as they walked out the door, as the traps were near by. They walked down to the camp where the truck was parked.

"Are you sure you can drive with your arm like that?" Erin asked.

"I'll be fine", Ian assured her, much to the fact that his arm stung.

He opened up the back door for her. There was a bit of step up, so Jason helped her into the back seat. Ian climbed into the drivers seat as Jason shut the back door. Erin buckled herself in as Jason got into the passenger seat a moment later, closing the door. Ian started the truck and pulled it out of 'park'.

**...**

It took them the same length of time it had taken to get into town the first time. Erin stared out the window as they drove past a couple of buildings. Jason took off his mask and turned to look over his shoulder at her. The sun light was hitting her face just right. Ian picked up the map that was sitting on the dash board.

"Erin, could you look at the map for me, I don't want to go off the road", Ian said.

"Sure", Erin exclaimed, taking the map from him. She examined it for a moment, "Let's see...the hospital is just another half mile, it'll be on our left", she spoke up a moment later.

Ian nodded.

About a few minutes later, they pulled into a small paved road that lasted ten seconds, a white one floored building with lots of windows sat on a paved foundation. It had a rather huge parking lot. Well...it was a hospital and tons of employees of course. Some Emergency Ambulance Buses were parked near the emergency room doors.

"There's a parking spot, right up front", Erin pointed out.

Ian parked his truck a second later. He put his keys in his pocket and got out. Jason got out a second later. He walked around the other side of the truck, opening the door for Erin. Erin unbuckled herself and slid off the seat into Jason's arms. He set her down a moment later and shut the door to the truck.

"Alright, let's go then", Erin replied, taking Jason's hand in hers, trying not to show how nervous she really truly was.

**...**

Jason was uncomfortable with so many people running around. Erin and Jason sat down in to chairs in the waiting room while Ian got some paperwork and brought it back for Erin to fill out. As well as himself. After Erin filled out the paperwork, Ian took it back up to the desk.

"We'll have to wait a little while before going in." He said when he returned.

Erin nodded. She held Jason's hand tightly. Jason squeezed her hand gently, to calm her. She smiled at him warmly. Happy he was there with her. A nurse came through the door and called Ian's name. Ian stood .

"Good luck..." Erin said as he left

"Same to you," he said as he dispeared into another room.

**...**

A few people were called in ahead of Erin and Jason. They were more in critical condition anyway. Erin looked around for a moment. Jason looked down at her, she seemed rather nervous. A moment later, the same nurse who had called Ian, called Erin's name. Erin and Jason stood up but Erin didn't move. Jason put his hand against her cheek, telling her that it was alright. She smiled a little but nervously stared at the ground. Jason put his arm around her and helped her walk over to the nurse.

"If you'll follow me please", the nurse replied gently.

She led them down two hallways and to a room that was some what big. The walls of the room were mint green, the ceiling and trim were white. The floor was white tiles with flecks of warm gray. There was posters of real and pretend pregnant woman. There a diagram of what the fetus would look like after each stage in the pregnancy. There were different monitors and hospital type things that Erin had no idea what they did.

The nurse set Erin's paper work on the counter that sat against the wall to the left. Erin noticed a strange looking table sitting in the middle of the room. The nurse brought her a gurney.

"You'll need to put this on for your check up", the nurse told her, smiling kindly, "I'll be right back".

Erin nodded. When the nurse left, Erin looked at Jason for a moment. Jason helped Erin remove her clothing and helped her put on the gurney. Jason lifted Erin into his arms and set her gently up on the table. Erin took Jason's hand again. He could feel how nervous she was. He wasn't going to leave her. He kissed her cheek tenderly, calming her. The nurse came back into the room.

"Dr. Hopkins will be right with you", the nurse said before leaving the room, shutting it behind her.

A few minutes went by until a man in his late 40's came into the room. He had short graying brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white coat over his clothes and a stethoscope around his neck. He walked over to the counter and picked up the paper work. He smiled gently at Erin and Jason.

"I'm Dr. Hopkins", He stated, "Is this your first time being in a hospital?"

"Um...his first. I've been in a hospital before. For regular check up's once a year", Erin said.

"According to your chart...", Dr. Hopkins paused, "Ms. Parker, you are two months pregnant".

Erin nodded.

"Well, I'm going to, if you don't mind, check your heart, blood pressure, and that sort to start out with. Just like a normal check up. Then we'll check in with the baby, does that sound alright?" Dr. Hopkins asked.

"Um...that sounds fine", Erin agreed, shaking her head.

Dr. Hopkins went over and put on a pair of rubber gloves and pulled out a devise from one of the drawers. It was the thing that checks blood pressure. Jason had no idea what the doctor was doing but he got in between him and Erin.

"Jason, it's alright", Erin said gently, putting her hand on his arm, "He's just going to check if I'm healthy".

Jason nodded slowly and let Dr. Hopkins near her, but he gave the doctor a rather narrowed eye glance. Dr. Hopkins seemed to sense this and tried his best to stay calm. Erin held out her arm as he wrapped the black cloth around her arm, putting the bottom half of the stethoscope underneath it. He began to pump until it was tight enough and then let it air out.

After checking her heart, blood pressure, her ears and reflexes, Dr. Hopkins confirmed that she was indeed healthy.

"Alright, now let's check on the baby", Dr. Hopkins exclaimed.

**...**

The doctor pulled two of the machines closer to the table.

"Alright, Ms Parker, please spread your legs."

"What?" Erin asked, a bit suprised.

The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I'm a professional. To check the baby, I have to take a small sample of the amniotic fluid. and insert this small camera so you can see the baby."

Jason nearly jumped on the doctor when he saw him pull up Erin hospital gown. Erin squeezed his hand to stop him.

"It's okay Jason, that's just how doctors check on babies..." Erin said.

Jason growled but kept still. He focused on Erin. stroking her face gently as the Doctor spread her legs and began the examination. Erin winced a bit.

The doctor gave her another smile

"Just relax. look at the monitor", He said turning it on.

Erin and Jason turned and looked at the monitor. It was reddish and sort of dark. the doctor flicked another image came into view. It was small and looked kinda like a lumpy peanut. The doctor pointed at it

"That's your baby."

Erin's grip on Jason's hand tightened. She and Jason stared intently at the peanut shape.

"Jason...that's our baby..." Erin said, sort of reaching out to touch the monitor.

Jason nodded. The doctor adjusted the camera angle. Another shape came into view.

"And that's your other baby."

Now Erin and Jason looked at him with utter suprise.

"Other baby?" Erin said slowly. " You...you mean we're having twins?"

The doctor nodded. He fiddled around with the camera a bit more before extracting a sample of the amniotic fluid around the babies. He then mashed a button on the camera machine and pulled out the camera. Turning off the monitor all too soon for Erin and Jason.

Erin sat up, pulling down the gown so that she was fully covered once again. She sat up, turning to Jason for the first time since the monitor had come on.

"Jason, we're going to have TWO babies...." Erin said smiling. tears leaking down her face.

Jason nodded. He rubbed her stomach tenderly He bent his head down and kissed it twice, one for each baby. He straitened and looked deep into her eyes. This was the happiest moment of his life.

They were interrupted by the doctor handing them a few pieces of paper.

"Here, these are some pictures of the babies, so you can look at them until your next check up. how does May 13 sound?"

Erin nodded. "That's fine."

The doctor nodded, "Very good. The results from the amniotic fluid will take three days."

**...**

Dr. Hopkins left the room for a minute. Jason helped Erin get re-dressed. Erin put the hospital gown on the table once she was fully clothed again. She turned to Jason, leaning against him. Jason put his arms around her, kissing her gently. They left the room after a moment or so, going back out into the hallway. Erin carried the photos in her hand. When they reached the front desk, Erin realized something. She went over to where Dr. Hopkins was standing.

"I don't have any money to pay for any of the hospital visits", Erin told him, "I don't know if I have any insurance or anything like that".

Jason noticed she had gone from happy to sad rather quickly. He went over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about Ms. Parker", Dr. Hopkins said, waving his hand, "Our hospital is connected to a charitable organization who help woman who are pregnant and first time mothers. We have the equipment and medical coverage that help us help and take care of woman and babies. I was able to look up your hospital record and you are fine. Now go home and get some rest".

Erin nodded. She and Jason went out to the waiting room to find Ian waiting for them. His arm was newly bandaged and he winced slightly as he stood up.

"I'll tell about my back when we get out to the truck", Ian said, he added with a smile, "So, how's the baby?"

"Babies", Erin corrected, "Jason and I are having twins".

She held out the photos that had been taken. Ian's mouth fell open, it was surprising to put it mildly.

"Congratulations", Ian exclaimed, nodding to her and Jason.

Jason put his arm around Erin, smiling down at her. Now they had two children who would be happy to have her as their mommy.

**...**

They exited the hospital and made their way towards the truck, Ian turned to Erin and Jason

"Well, according to the doctors, I've got some damaged nerves. I'm gonna have a permanent limp in my walk when it heals. they Said I'll have to refrain from heavy lifting for a while to prevent it from re-opening." He said.

Erin smiled sadly, "Sorry..."

Ian shrugged, "it's okay. I'll deal with it."

They climbed into the truck. Erin sat close to Jason, his arm wrapped around her waist. They looked at the pictures the entire way home.

**...**

That night, after dinner, Erin reluctantly let Ian help her clean up. By the time Jason came back from patrolling the area, they had the kitchen cleaned. Erin had put the baby pictures up on the fridge. She happily went over to him as he came into the kitchen, putting her arms around him. Jason put his arm around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back", She said softly, smiling up at him.

She let go of him and walked towards the bathroom. Ian tossed the paper towel he'd been using into the trash, signifying that the kitchen counter was now clean. Mittens came over and purred against Jason's leg. He bent down patted Mittens, scratching the cat behind her ears before standing up straight again.

"Wow...twins. I still can't believe it", Ian said.

Jason nodded, staring over at the pictures Erin had put up on the fridge. He was still surprised by the news. Having just spent an hour and a half patrolling the woods, the news playing over again in his mind. He and Erin weren't just having one baby...they were having two. Erin came out of the bathroom a moment later, she walked over and leaned against Jason. He looked down at her, putting his hand against her cheek. She smiled gently.

"I can't wait until we find out what they'll be", She exclaimed happily, looking over at the pictures on the fridge.

**...**

"I'm sure they'll be healthy and beautiful no matter what they are," Ian said stretching.

Erin smiled at him, "You think so?"

Ian nodded. "Hey, you wanna play checkers?" He asked.

Erin was about to say 'yes' when she felt Jasons hands drift to her hips, squeezing.

Erin gave a small giggle. "Actually, I think there's something else Jason has in mind for me..."

Ian quickly realized what she was saying when he saw Jason giving him a_ 'I'll-give-you-a-dollar-to-go-away'_ look.

"I think maybe I'll go for a walk," Ian said heading for the door, "Have fun you two," he said half to himself as Jason picked Erin up and carried her  
towards the bedroom.

**...**

End of Chapter Twenty

**Whoa...twins. Oh boy. Hehe. REVIEW!!! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Twenty-One 

**...**

Erin gave a contented sigh as Jason kissed along her neck, his hands on her hips, squeezing gently. Erin ran her fingers against his chest.

**...**

Ian came back from his walk, as it had gotten dark out, very dark. He quietly went over to the couch and laid on his stomach, not knowing he had come back rather early.

**...**

Jason reached up and put his hand against her cheek, stroking it gently. He gazed down at her. Her blue eyes stared up at him, full of tenderness and love. He leaned down and kissed her, her lips tasted warm and sweet.

**...**

Erin sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason ran a finger sensuously from her cheek down her neck and between her breasts down to her belly button, stopping just above the furry triangle between her legs. Erin bit her bottom lip, trying to repress the urge to make him go just a bit lower....

Jason didn't need to be asked. He gave her a mischievous grin and ran his finger up and down the bundle of nerves between her lower lips. Erin arched her back, moaning, tossing her head from side to side as Jason continued to tease her. Jason extremely enjoyed this . He had her writhing beneath him in sheer pleasure and need, and he was barely doing anything at all.

"Jason...Jason please...I need...Ungh..." she gasped between moans of pleasure.

Jason continued teasing her, ignoring her plea's. Just When Erin thought she was going to go insane. She felt Jason withdraw his finger and, somewhat roughly, turn her over on her hands and knees.

"Jason, what are you- OOH!"

She moaned as Jason entered her from behind, his hands gripping her waist firmly as he pumped himself in and out of her. Erin moaned his name , gripping the headboard on the bed to keep her balance as he slammed into her.

"Oh JASON!!!! ooh...yes...! ugnh! harder, please...!"

Jason complied, pushing into her faster and harder. Erin screamed his name as she finally came, with Jason's release seconds after. They both collapsed onto the bed, panting. Erin curled up next to him, flowering his neck and chest with kisses of gratitude for such mind-blowing pleasure. Jason purred contentedly in his throat, wrapping an arm around her.

**...**

Ian had had to turn the TV up very loud to drown out the sounds they had made.

**...**

Erin smiled warmly up at Jason after a minute or so. Jason leaned down and gently kissed her lips, lovingly stroking her cheek with his finger. She relaxed against him, feeling his arm around her. Jason smiled back at her. He noticed her eyes were getting that clouded, sleepy look. She needed to rest. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it up over them. Erin snuggled closer to him, her face resting against his chest. Her eyes closed a second later.

**...**

Ian turned down the volume of the TV, hearing that no noise was being made. He turned off the TV. Listening for any other noise other than Mittens purring in her sleep. It sounded as though Jason and Erin had finally gone to bed. Ian curled up in the fetal position, staring into space. He slowly fell asleep after a while.

**...**

Jason watched as Erin slept. He put his hand on her stomach, tenderly stroking it as she slept. He couldn't believe it when she had told him that she was pregnant...now however...they were having two babies. He smiled to himself as he looked at Erin. Admiring her as she slept. He remembered that night when she had accidentally ran into him and had hurt her ankle in the process...all of that had led to this. Jason couldn't have been more happier.

**...**

Ian woke up later that night. It was around midnight. he arms were bothering him. both had been cut up by that fox, and even though Erin AND the doctors had treated them, they felt sore and itchy. He decided to unwrap them to give them some air. If he didn't he could get a rash or an infection. He undid first one, then the other. Scratches and bite marks decorated his arms. He stepped outside. It was a bright night. the moon was full, and the stars were out. He made his way down the hill to the camp. He walked down the dock where the canoes sat in long rows or 5 or six. When he reached the end of the dock he removed his shirt and pants, so he was wearing only his boxers.

He eased himself into the water. the cold made him jump for a moment, but he soon adjusted. He dove down about 6 or 7 feet, his dread locks swirling around his face in a Medusa-like fashion. He opened his eyes and looked up at the moon, shimmering from above the water. Ian held his breath for as long as he could. letting the soothing, cold depths numb the pain in his wounds.

After a minute, he could no longer hold it in, and he swam back up, gasping for air. Feeling better, he climbed out, squeezed out his boxers, and re-dressed. He made his way back up to the cabin, Wondering if Jason or Erin had realized he had gone out.

**...**

Neither Erin or Jason knew that Ian had left, as they had both been asleep. Just as Ian was heading back towards the cabin, Erin's bowels loosened. She opened her eyes and groaned. She had to pee. Erin got up, feeling sore from her and Jason's little love making session earlier. She took the blanket with her, wrapping it around her because she was still too asleep to look for her t-shirt. She left the bedroom and went into the bathroom.

**...**

Ian quietly went back into the cabin, crossing his fingers and hoping Jason didn't wake up and try to attack him. Ian sat back on the couch, still soaking wet from swimming in the lake. But his arm felt a bit better. When he heard the toilet flush, he tensed. He looked up, expecting Jason to come out of the bathroom...however, he didn't expect for Erin to come out of the bathroom. She had the blanket tightly wrapped around her.

Because of the fire place, Ian could only see a little bit of her. Ian's face got rather hot and he stared down at the floor where Mittens was still curled up. Erin hadn't seen him, however, and went back into the bedroom, yawning. Ian felt rather guilty seeing Erin wrapped in a blanket. He laid down on the couch, wondering if he would be able to go to sleep.

**...**

Erin laid back down on the bed, cuddling against Jason. Jason opened one eye sleepily as she got back into bed. He had heard the toilet flush, so he gathered that she might have gone to use the bathroom. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He went back to sleep a second after she did.

**...**

In the morning, Erin awoke to the smell of cooking eggs and sausage. She sat up, inhaling. Jason felt her move, and also woke up. He sat up behind her. He rubbed her shoulders and kissed the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too, Jason...I think Ian's cooking."

Jason gave a small nod. After they were both dressed, they went into the kitchen. Sure enough, Ian was standing there, wearing a white shirt and black slacks. and , of all things, a pink apron.

Erin giggled and Jason snickered to himself.

Ian turned to them.

"Ah, you're awake.I made breakfast. Sausage and egg omelets with cheese, and some spices I found in the cabinet. I already fed and watered the chickens.  
Oh, by the way, some of their eggs hatched. last night, so we have some birdies now."

"Oh really?" Erin asked, "I'll go look at them after breakfast."

"Well, bon appetite" Ian said, removing the apron and hanging it on a nearby hook.

He seemed much more at home cooking than he did anything else. He was a chef after all. He had re-bandaged his arms long before Erin and Jason had awoke, so they were well covered and had not interfered with his cooking abilities

**...**

Erin shared some of her breakfast with Jason, letting him try Ian's cooking. She of course ate most of it, seeing how she wasn't just eating for two anymore, she was now eating for three.

"It was very delicious", Erin replied, after she was done and putting her plate in the sink.

Jason gave a nod to Ian as well.

"Well, thank you", Ian said.

"I'm going to see the baby chicks", Erin decided going to the door and opening it, stepping outside.

Stepping outside, Erin went over to the hen's cage and saw some of the small little chicks. Jason had followed her, standing beside her as she looked at the baby chicks.

"Aww...they're so cute", Erin exclaimed gently, she turned and smiled up at Jason, "Just think, in a few months, we'll have two little babies of our own". She put a hand on her stomach as she talked.

She and Jason went back inside a few minutes later, as Erin was still intrigued by the baby chicks. Ian was cleaning up the kitchen, having just cooked breakfast. Erin went to go into the kitchen to help.

"Oh no. I cooked breakfast, I'll clean up", Ian said, "You do everything around here. You cook, clean. You've been very helpful and kind. Let me clean up for you, it's the least I can do".

Erin smiled, "Alright then, you can stay and clean. And I'll go with Jason".

Ian's face fell. She had just won a win/win situation. He could either let her do what she wanted, which was clean up the kitchen or let her go on patrol with Jason, which she didn't mind doing either. Jason made a smug look behind his mask as he grabbed his machete, gesturing for her to follow him.

**...**

Ian made a face. Erin was clever. She'd make a good mom.

"See ya," He said as they left. He got back to work scrubbing the counters and the stove.

**...**

Erin walked alongside Jason, who had slowed in order for her to keep up. Plus, he was in no hurry. He could take all the time he wanted patrolling to make sure no one was here. Erin hummed to herself, almost skipping. she felt really happy. The babies were fine, and they could get things they needed now. Life was wonderful...

Little did they know they were being watched. cleverly hidden was a small, motion detection camera. and It had just recorded Jason.

**...**

Matherson, Phillips replacement, had set them up various times when Jason was not around. He watched Jason from the many dozens of cameras he had had placed all over the forest.

"I've got you now, you **' murderer...I've got you now...."

**...**

However, as Matherson watched the cameras, Erin came onto another motion detection camera and it started recording her. Matherson's mouth fell open as he watched her.

"Holy **", He swore under his breath.

He noticed that Erin was different from the last time they had tried to keep an eye on her and Jason. Erin was pregnant. Matherson's throat went dry as he put two and two together, figuring out that she must be pregnant with Jason's child or in this case children but he had no idea she was pregnant with twins.

Janson came in a moment later, noticing the monitor that Matherson was looking at.

"Don't tell me...she didn't...", Janson muttered, frowning.

"Yep. She's pregnant with that **'s child", Matherson said, rubbing his temples and groaning.

**...**

Erin smiled up at Jason as she took his hand in hers. Jason looked down at her. She was so happy. And He was happy that she was happy. She could finally relax and things were looking up and were wonderful. The woods seemed calm and quiet. Just the way it should be. He listened as Erin continued to hum to herself. As they continued their little patrol of the area, Jason thought about what Ian had told him about marriage. Jason glanced at Erin again.

She was watching as a small group of robins flew by, going off to a nest in one of the trees. Her red hair dancing against her shoulders and face as she walked. Her hair seemed so light in the sun and so beautifully dark when in the shade. Jason wondered if getting married had ever crossed her mind at all. He loved her...and if getting married also meant being able to protect her from being taken away then...he'd certainly do it.

**...**

Jason remembered what Ian had said about proposing to a girl. he needed a ring. the trouble was, be didn't have a ring he could give her to ask her. Jason thought about all those people he killed and vaguely remembered that the girls often wore jewelry. However, Jason didn't think Erin would like wearing something that came from a dead person... But Jason had taken things from bodies before and he had no qualms about doing so.

As Jason tried to decide what to do, they continued to be watched.

**...**

Janson and Matherson watched Erin and Jason walk down the old trails.

"I can't believe she slept with Jason Voorhees..." Matherson muttered, " He probably raped her."

Janson rolled his eyes, "Will you be quiet? I'm watching the moniters..." he said, trying to consentrate. I

Regardless of what they thought, he did notice that Jason was being gentle with her.

It was just plain... weird.

**...**

It had taken another hour and 45 minutes before Erin and Jason returned to the cabin. There hadn't been a single sign of anyone in the whole area, which had been good. Ian looked up from the TV, he had been watching a special on "cats" on the animal channel. Mittens was curled up in front of the TV, still very intrigued by the screen.

"Hi, how was your walk?" Ian asked.

"Good", Erin replied,smiling.

She made a beeline to the bathroom. The eggs and sausage were kicking in. Jason sat down on the couch, he picked up a pen and a piece of paper and started writing on it. Ian wondered what he could be possibly be writing, it wasn't until a second later, however, that Jason handed Ian the piece of paper.

_"'I need your help. Did you happen to find any rings in those trunks we went through? I want to ask Erin to marry me' ",_ it read.

Ian looked at him, "Actually, I went back down there while you two were gone", he leaned over and opened up the side drawer to the table on his side of the couch, "And I found this in the pile of trinkets that was in one of the trunks. I mistook it for something else because it was so dusty but I cleaned it off".

Jason looked at it. It was a silver band and it looked to be the right size that would fit Erin. Ian told Jason that he had mistook it for something else before he realized what it was. He handed it Jason just as Erin came out of the bathroom a moment later. Jason pocketed it, he'd wait for the right moment to do it.

"I think I'm going to take a short nap before lunch", Erin said.

She walked over and lifted up Jason's mask, kissing his cheek and then lowering it again. She then went into the bedroom, closing the door just a little, leaving it just ajar.

**...**

"Well, now what do we do?" Janson asked.

"There will be a freaking blood bath if we go in there", Matherson said.

"You know what, we have real problems all over the place. We can't just sit here and watch some murdering s.o. b and his little girlfriend forever. If people go into Jason's woods, it's their funeral. Jason already killed several of our team members. I don't see this situation getting any better", Janson stated.

"He has to be stopped", Matherson pointed out.

"The last time we sent men into those woods to stop Voorhees and rescue that girl, nobody came back. And now, that girl has a bun in the oven. We watched the monitors the last time too, apparently there was a reason Erin Parker was kept alive. Now I really don't feel like getting my head chopped off to save a girl who doesn't want to be rescued. It's a life/death situation. And I'd like to live", Janson explained.

Matherson leaned back in his chair, his partner had a point...even if he was annoying. Janson had a point.

**...**

Erin woke up about an hour later. She stretched and walked over to Jason, who was watching TV. Erin smelled food in the kitchen, so Ian must have been cooking lunch.

She curled up into Jasons side, smiling, "Hey Jason."

Jason wrapped an arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. Erin laid her head against his chest and watched the cartoons that were playing on the screen. It was the Simpsons.

**...**

Ian came out of the kitchen and found that Erin was awake.

"Well, lunch is served," he said smiling, "I made my famous chicken salad, so help yourself, Erin."

**...**

Erin helped herself to a small plate of chicken salad. It was really good. She went back for seconds after she ate the first plate of chicken salad rather hungerily.

"You must really like it", Ian replied, still working on his first helping.

"I'm sorry, it's just -", Erin started to say but Ian waved his hand in the air casually.

"Your pregnant and eating for three, don't worry about it", Ian told her.

After lunch, Erin went into the kitchen and started cleaning up, before Ian could even protest that she let him do it. Jason had gotten rather bored with watching TV and let Ian change the channel. Jason went over to Erin, putting his hands on her shoulders. Rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders gently. She smiled up at him.

"Mmm...that feels good. Could you go a little lower?" Erin asked.

Jason moved his hands against her back, gently massaging it. She seemed to like it.

"Thank you", She replied softly.

Jason nodded. He removed his mask and gently kissed her. Putting his mask back on, he moved towards the door. He needed to go make sure no on had snuck into the camp. After Jason left, Ian got up and went into the kitchen setting his dish on the counter.

"After you're done, want a go at Checkers?" Ian asked.

"Oh, you are so on. And you are going down", Erin exclaimed.

Ian set up the board at the small kitchen table as she finished up cleaning off the counters about twenty minutes later. Erin went over and sat down opposite Ian.

"Your red", Ian stated.

"Fine by me", Erin said, grinning, "Your first".

**...**

Jason walked among the tree's, not noticing the small camera's that had been so carefully hidden amongst the tree's and underbrush.

At the station, Matherson and Janson watched him.

"Look's like he's alone this time," Janson said. Matherson nodded.

"I wonder where he keeps her..."

"I dunno. A cave somewhere?"

Matherson rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. He's probably got a hideout somewhere nearby. He leaves to patrol the area 3 times a day. I say we sneak in like before, when he's far from the camp,and search the whole area."

Janson looked at him, "I plan to stay ALIVE, Matherson."

Matherson scoffed, "Did you die the other 5 times we snuck in to put in those cameras?"

"Well-"

"Then we're going. Tomorrow morning."

**...**

When Jason returned to the cabin nearly an hour and a half later, Ian was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mittens was curled up in Ian's lap purring as Ian scratched behind her ears.

"Hi Jason", Ian said casually, glancing up, "Erin's in taking a bath".

Jason nodded. He knew she liked having her privacy, much to the fact that he had seen and touched every inch of her body but he wanted to check in with her and let her know he'd come home. He headed towards the bathroom and opened up the door, going into the bathroom and closing it behind him.

Erin had been sitting up, rinsing off the rest of the soap. She looked up as Jason came into the bathroom. She gave him a small smile. She was usually rather modest but it didn't seem so important at the moment. Jason could smell the cinnamon scent that was coming from her. He watched as she stood up, struggling a little as she did so. He went over and helped her. Erin tried not to lean too much against him, as she was soaking wet.

"Thank you", She said softly, "Could you hand me that towel?"

Jason nodded, grabbing the towel she was pointing to and handing it to her. Erin took it from him and began drying off. Starting with her hair and working her way down. Jason watched in fascination as she gently and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her a moment later. Blushing just a little.

"Thanks, Jason", Erin replied, smiling.

Jason put his hand against her cheek, holding it lovingly, before turning and leaving the bathroom.

**...**

Janson sat his desk, trying to pass the time before having to head home and sleep, what might be his last night alive. He thought Matherson was crazy for wanting to go and poke around in those woods.

**...**

"Crazy bastard..." he muttered to himself. spinning his pen between his fingers, "It's not bad enough the Chief when down there and got killed, he has to go right down there and get me and himself killed. Just to rescue some little redhead that doesn't even want to be saved."

It was just a potential waste of their lives...

"Crazy bastard..." he muttered again.

**...**

That night, after dinner, Ian helped Erin with the dishes. She had put him in charge of drying the dishes.

"How are your arms, by the way?" Erin asked, almost out of random thought.

"They itch but I know they're healing. I had to let them breath, so I went down to the lake and took a swim last night", Ian replied.

Erin looked down at the plate she was washing, "You shouldn't go outside by yourself when it's that dark out".

"You don't have to -", Ian started to say but Erin gave him a look.

"I've never asked Jason not to kill anyone but I asked him not to kill you. And by going out into the dark night by yourself, you could get yourself killed by a bear or something. Which would mean I used all my sympathy all for nothing", Erin exclaimed quietly.

Ian nodded as she passed him the plate she'd been washing. By the time they were done, Jason had come back from his evening rounds. Ian went over to the couch, sitting down and picking a book, getting a head start on some early reading before bed. Erin went over to Jason and put her arms around him. Jason wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, warmly leaning against his chest. Jason put his hand against her cheek, brushing it tenderly.

Ian tried his best to try and be polite and ignore them. But he found they were more interesting than the plot in the book he was reading, which evidently was the book Erin had been reading the day Jason had first brought her to the cabin over two months ago. After Erin and Ian exchanged "good nights", she and Jason went into the bedroom. Ian closed the book and set it on the floor, laying on the couch and falling to sleep, thankful that Erin and Jason did take a night off once and a while.

**...**

Early the next morning, not even ten minutes after eight, Erin woke up. Jason felt her move and woke up not seconds later. He looked down at her as she looked back up at him.

"I was thinking, since the camp has been so quiet lately, I was wondering...if...if you wouldn't mind sleeping in just this once?" She asked.

Jason thought about this for a moment. After much personal debate, he shook his head. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Erin smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him, going back to sleep. As he held her, rubbing her back gently as she slept, he decided that he liked this idea. He didn't mind sleeping in...just this once.

**...**

When Ian got up around ten-thirty, he looked around for a moment. Noticing that everything was the same as last night. Mittens had jumped up onto the couch a moment later.

"I guess they decided to sleep in", Ian muttered quietly, looking at the cat and patting her.

**...**

Ian had become very good friends with Mittens. She always jumped up on the couch and gave him some affection when he needed it. Ian picked her up and stroked her, listening to her purr.

**...**

Janson and Matherson climbed out of the undercover police cruiser. It looked like a normal, silver car with bulletproof windows and reinforced doors built to withstand extreme force. Janson hated leaving that car. It was practically the only thing they had that was **'Jason-proof'**.

Matherson looked around appraisingly.

"By the power of reason, we can assume Jason's hideout is NOT here in the camp. otherwise people would have found him by now..."

Janson was silent, so Matherson continued.

"We can also assume he doesn't just live in the woods, or in a cave, since the girl, Erin, was in such good shape. Therefore, there must be a place nearby..."

**...**

Janson was apprehensive about moving forward and away from the car. Though, Matherson was being hard headed and unreasonable, so...Janson followed, much to his displeasure. They found Ian's truck not ten minutes later.

"This wasn't here before", Matherson muttered.

Janson looked around nervously. He hated to have to look down at the ground and point out the obvious but there were foot prints in the dirt. Big foot prints.

"I think I know where Jason is", Janson muttered.

"Where? And please, do speak up", Matherson exclaimed.

Janson sighed, "There's foot prints leading into the woods, here and up this slope", Janson pointed out, directing towards the direction in which the foot prints were going.

"Let's follow them", Matherson said.

Janson shook his head. They were good as dead.

**...**

Erin watched as Jason dressed, putting on his shirt and jacket and then finally putting on his mask. Erin got up and dressed a moment later, pulling a clean pair of shorts and underwear, along with an over large t-shirt. She and Jason left the bedroom a second later. Ian turned around, holding Mittens in his arms. He set Mittens down.

"Morning", Erin said.

Ian put his finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. Jason looked at him for a moment, as did Erin.

"I was standing by the window a second ago, I saw something or someone moving around outside", Ian whispered.

Erin turned to Jason, her hand clutching the sleeve of his jacket. He looked down at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. He motioned her back into the bedroom. She tried not to cry as she leaned against him. Jason knew she didn't want to be taken away from him. And he wouldn't let that happen. He put his hand against her cheek, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. He motioned her to sit on the bed. Erin sat down as he left the room.

Jason came back a second later, carrying Mittens. Erin took Mittens from him. Jason gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room again, shutting the door behind him. Ian was rather confused as to what was going on. Jason pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down something rather fast. He handed the piece of paper to Ian.

_" 'The men with guns are trying to take Erin away. They need to be killed' "_, it read.

Ian nodded. He didn't like the fact that he was probably going to see a couple of people get killed but Jason was doing it to protect the one he loved. It was an act of protection and defense. Ian tossed the piece of paper into the trash can as Jason hid behind the door, machete in hand. Ian understood what he had to do. Open the door and let the cops in, and then Jason would kill them.

**...**

Janson and Matherson approached the cabin about fifteen minutes later. The hens and chicks in the coop started clucking as they approached. Matherson swore under his breath, something about the stupid birds blowing their cover.

"Someone either lives here or this is Jason's hide out", Matherson replied.

Janson hopped it was the first one. But he was probably wrong.

**...**

Matherson examined the scene for a minute, then turned to Janson, "Knock on the door."

Janson gave him a look. "Why do I have to-"

"Just do it."

Janson heaved a heavy sigh and walked over, knocking on the door.

**...**

Ian, still unsure he could actually help Jason kill people, even by opening the door, reluctantly went over to the door and opened it a bit. He saw a youngish man in his 20's like him.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

**...**

Janson heaved a sigh of relief, "Hello, I'm DJ Janson of the police department." He held out his hand, friendly.

Ian shook his hand, feeling guilty. "Ian Patterson. This is my home."

"Do you live up here alone?" Janson asked.

Ian nodded, "Yes, I live up here alone. My wife recently died."

Janson shook his head, "That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that."

Just as Ian was about to respond. Janson glanced at his arms.

"Say...what happened to your arms?"

"Oh, uh...I was attacked by a fox I found stuck in a trap when I freed it...Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Janson smiled, "I'd love a cup, come on Matherson."

Matherton seemed wary, "Sure...let me go make sure I put the brakes on the car..."

He headed down hill slowly and casually, soon out of sight. Janson shrugged and went inside.

**...**

As Matherson walked back to the car, he had a reason to be suspicious. The whole thing seemed fishy. He really didn't have to check on the brakes for the car, he stopped about five feet from the tree line, his hand on his gun. Listening for any sign of movement. He knew he'd probably never see Janson again, so he decided to head back up to the cabin.

"Shit", He muttered.

**...**

As Janson set foot into the cabin, Ian made his way into the kitchen, acting casual. Making a pot of coffee. Well...it was morning, after all. When the door behind Janson shut, Jason stepped away from the wall, machete tightened in his grip.

"Do you want cream and sugar?" Ian asked, trying not to look up.

"Just sug - ", Janson started to say.

Ian had to glance up and then wished he hadn't. Janson's body fell to the floor not a second later. Jason pulled the machete out of Janson's back and then severed his head, making sure he died. Ian then wondered how Erin put up with it but then again, hearing what she said last night, apparently she didn't mind that Jason killed people.

Jason grabbed Janson's head and body and went out the front door to dispose of them.

**...**

Matherson was only standing a few feet away as Jason came out with Janson's head and body.

"Alright you son of a bitch, stand still", Matherson muttered, slowly taking out his gun.

**...**

Now, Matheraonwas no idiot. he knew enough about Jason Voorhees to know he couldn't just be shot. As Jason turned to shut the door when he exited the cabin. He jumped out and hit Jason with the guns hilt, just below the neck, hard.

Jason stiffened and fell limp to the ground, landing with a thud, unconcious.

Matherson smirked, "Got ya, you son of a **..."

**...**

Ian and Erin both heard the thud as Jason hit the ground. Erin ran from the bedroom to the door at the same time Ian did. Erin's eyes widened when she saw Jason unconscious.

"Jason!"

Matherson pointed his gun at them, "Nobody move or I'll shoot."

Erin and Ian stood perfectly still.

Matherson glared at Jason's unconscious form. After all these years, he'd finally got him.

"I am James Matherson of the law. Here's how it's going to go down. You two are coming with me. As for this ** hole..." he pulled out syringe filled with a pink fluid and crouched down, injecting it into Jasons neck.

Erin gasped, "What did you just inject him with?!"

"A tranquilizer. It'll keep him unconscious until the others get here..."

He pulled out a walkie talkie "Justin? this is Matherson. I've got Voorhees. He's unconscious. Janson? He's dead...yeah, I know...Bring the big truck, the one with the restraints. And tranquilizers...lots of tranquilizers."

He turned it off and turned back to Erin and Ian.

"As soon as the others get here...you're coming with me..."

**...**

Jason woke up feeling groggy. He tried to move, but was unable to do so. He raised his head, he was covered in thick Iron chains. Ones even he couldn't break. He looked out a nearby window and saw the moon overhead, as well as stars. But the last thing he remembered was it was still morning...now it was night?

Only one conclusion came to Jasons mind.

He'd been captured. And if he'd been captured...

That meant they had Erin and Ian too.

Jason tried to move again, but the drugs they were using to subdue him took effect again and knocked him out once more.

**...**

Erin stared at her hands for a very long time. She didn't know how long. She felt Ian shift beside her. But she didn't look at him. Ian looked at her. Even if Jason was a killer...Jason loved her. Ian knew this. He'd witnessed it. They had been brought down to the police station and were now sitting in a back room. Two cots were brought in, along with some pillows and blankets. There were no windows and the only way out was the one door and it was kept locked, from the outside.

The door opened a moment later, Matherson and two other men came into the room. Matherson looked at Erin. He couldn't believe she had survived for so long. She and her friends had tress passed in those woods and she was the only one who hadn't been killed. It bugged him to hell not knowing what made her so special that Jason hadn't wanted to kill her.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" She asked finally, looking up at them, "Why couldn't you see that I was happy with him?"

"Jason Voorhees is a - ", Matherson started to say but Erin interrupted him.

"I know what he is! And I excepted him for what he is! You don't understand. He took care of me when I hurt my ankle, he iced it and made it all better. He protected me from getting raped, twice in fact. He brought me food when I needed it. He's showed love and kindness. He makes me more happier than any other person in the entire world. I love him! And he loves me. That's why when your people came to rescue me, that's why they got killed. Because you wouldn't leave us alone!", Erin replied.

Ian, Matherson and the other two officers just gaped at her. Ian moved to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her calm. Her getting this upset wasn't good for her or the babies. Matherson and the other two officers turned to leave, finding that they weren't getting anywhere with either of them. Erin turned to Ian after a moment or so, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I just want Jason...and I want to go home", She muttered, bursting into tears.

Justin Bates stopped in the door way as Erin broke down in tears. He was only three years older than her. He looked over his shoulder, he knew those tears weren't fake...they were real.

**...**

Justin, Matherson, and Burton watched Jason in his cell. He had finally woken up and he was pacing back and forth angrily. He had already tried to smash the bars, and now, finding that was impossible. He was just pacing back and forth. Matherson pressed a button. It was a microphone which went into the room so Jason could hear them.

"Jason, why do you kill people?"

Jason looked around, then saw the speaker. He growled but said nothing.

"I don't think he can talk..." Justin said after their third attempt.

"Yeah right. He just needs the right stimulus..." Matherson said. He pressed the button again, "Jason, you want Erin, don't you?"

Jason paused when he heard Erins name.

"I think you got his attention," Burton said.

Matherson nodded, "Yes, Erin...she means something to you doesn't she?"

Jason refused to speak, but he gave a small nodd.

Matheron continued, "She's pregnant. That means you had sex with her. Did you rape her, Jason? Did you force her to give you sex? Is that why you let her live? To give you bodily gratification?"

Jason growled loudly and charged at the bars, trying to smash the speaker.

"I'll take that as a no..." He said to himself, "Why did you let her live Jason? You've killed hundreds of people. Why her why is she so special?"

Jason remained silent. Justin took the microphone from Matherson.

"Jason, we'll let Erin see you if you tell us why you let her and the other man live. We'll even let her in your cell. Just tell us why you let them live. If you can't talk, we can give you something to write with. Nod if you agree to that."

Matherson was about to snatch the microphone back, but to his shock and amazment, Jason gave a long slow nod.

"Well I'll be damned..."

**...**

Under Matherson's supervision, Burton and Justin brought Jason a pad of paper and a pen. Jason let them the slide the items into his sell. Jason bent down and picked up the familiar items. He looked around his cell for a moment, noticing there was a bench to sit on. He sat down on it. Leaning the pad of paper on his lap, Jason began to write.

**...**

Matherson, Justin and Burton all stood on the other side of the plastic viewing window that looked in a the cells.

"She must have taught him to write", Justin replied, "And if that's the case, he can probably read too. I mean...he did understand what we were saying to him".

"Well, I'll be damned", Matherson muttered again, "Burton, when he's done, bring that pad of paper. Justin, go stand at your post".

**...**

It was nearly hour or so before Jason was done with that he was writing. He slide the pen and pad of paper back through the bars. As ordered, Burton went and got the two items. He brought them back to Matherson. Matherson pocketed the pen and took the pad of paper. Matherson looked over what Jason had written, Burton read over his shoulder.

_" 'I didn't kill Erin because the minute I saw her I some how knew she was different. While killing her friends, she ran into me and hurt her ankle. After I killed the last of them, I found her in one of the cabins. Her ankle was hurt. I wanted to help. She let me take care of her after that. I brought her to a cabin I had found a long time ago. It has a place for her to sleep, eat and go to the bathroom. I protected her from getting hurt by people. She didn't want to leave and I was happy she didn't. I love Erin. She's kind, loving and gentle. She taught me to read and to write. And she's a very good cook._

And I didn't kill the man who is with us is because Erin asked me not to. I didn't like him for while but he is quite nice. His name is Ian and he helps take care of Erin because she's having twins. And he someone she can talk to so she doesn't feel lonely when I'm patrolling the camp. Ian also rescued a fox from a trap a couple of hunters set, his arms got hurt because of that. Ian lost his wife. So we let him stay with us' ", it read.

Matherson and Burton looked at each other. Matherson put his walkie talkie to his mouth,

"Justin, bring in Erin, please".

**...**

Erin and Ian looked up as the door to the room opened. Ian had been laying on his cot, while Erin had been sitting up still. Justin went over to Erin, offering her his hand.

"Ms. Parker, can you please come with me", He exclaimed, giving her a small friendly smile.

Erin nodded, unsure as to what was going on. Justin helped her to her feet. He led her out of the room and down the hallway. About ten minutes later, they walked through double doors. Justin flicked through his keys as he and Erin walked through another set of doors. Erin was trying to see passed him because there were no paneled windows on this wall. Justin unlocked the door and led her into the next room.

"Jason!" Erin replied happily.

Jason looked up to see Erin and Justin coming into the room. He stood up as they approached the cell. Jason allowed Justin to unlock the cell door. Erin scurried into the cell, throwing her arms around him. Justin relocked the cell door and left the room. Jason put his arms around Erin as she began crying into his chest. Jason stroked her hair gently, telling her that everything was alright. He lowered his hand to her cheek, gently holding it. Stroking it tenderly. Erin looked up at him, smiling.

Jason sat down on the bench, pulling Erin onto his lap. He tucked her head beneath his chin. Rocking her gently. He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. Erin laid her head against his chest, her face a light pink and slightly tear stained. She let out a happy contented sigh.

**...**

Justin, Burton, and Matherson watched Jason as he stroked her back. His care to be gentle with her was astounding. The moment Erin had been put in the cell with him, all his anger seemed to vanish. It was like he was another person entirely. And Erin sat curled up in his lap like he was the only thing in the world that was worth living for.

"Look at them..."

"I know."

"Yeah yeah, touching," Matherson said, "But he's still a killer."

**...**

Jason looked down at Erin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little ring. He set Erin on the bench and got down onto the floor on one knee.

Erin was a bit confused when he did this.

"Jason?"

Jason looked at her softly and held out the ring. Erin gasped.

**...**

From behind their window the others gaped. was he doing what it looked like he was doing?

**...**

Erin looked down at the silver band on his hands. She looked deep into Jason's eyes. Jason removed his mask,not caring if the others saw his face. He gazed into her eyes, silently asking his question. Erin teared up, smiling.

"Yes...I'll marry you..."

Jason slipped the ring on her finger. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and slid into his lap, kissing him passionately. Jason held her close and stroked her face and hair delicately. He ran a hand over her stomach gently.

Erin could feel him mouth the words _'Erin , I love you'_ against her lips.

Even if there was no sound, Erin whispered, "I love you too..."

**...**

Matherson had gone to use the bathroom exactly five minutes after Jason's proposal to Erin. Justin came into the bathroom a moment later. Matherson was splashing water onto his face. He made a mental note to shave once he got the chance.

"So what if Jason is still a killer", Justin spoke up, "Didn't you just see what he did for her? He cares about her. Everyone in this world deserves someone".

"I saw what happened", Matherson said, turning to face him, "I just still can't believe it".

"Well...believe it. Jason loves Erin and there's nothing to argue that fact", Justin exclaimed.

"Jason's been a killer for a long, long, long time. Suddenly this redhead shows up and all of a sudden he's Mr. Sensitive", Matherson pointed out.

"Opposites do attract sir", Justin stated.

"Wonderful", Matherson muttered.

**...**

Justin returned to where Burton was sitting behind the window. Burton was reading a magazine.

"Anything going on?" Justin asked.

"Nah. Erin fell asleep", Burton replied, casually.

Justin looked through the window at Jason and Erin. Jason had his mask back on. He was holding Erin in his arms. He had taken his jacket off and had wrapped it around her like a blanket. Jason was looking down at Erin with a tender expression in his eyes.

**...**

End of Chapter Twenty - One

**Plot Twist!! And Jason proposed to Erin! Awww....how sweet. This is like the best horror-romance story ever!! REVEIW!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Twenty-Two 

**...**

Erin snuggled close to Jason as she slept, her head lulling aginst his chest. Jason stayed firmly awake. If he fell asleep, the men might take her away again. Jason was keeping her right here with him...

**...**

Erin woke up feeling rested. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Jason's eyes gazing down at her, holding her protectively. Erin smiled and gave him a small kiss on the bottom of his jaw.

"Hi, Jason..."

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. Even in the dank, horrible prison cell, Erin made everything alright.

**...**

Erin glanced down at her hand where the small ring sat on her finger. She smiled to herself, remembering how Jason had proposed to her. So a dank jail cell hadn't been the perfect place to do so but it had been special nonetheless. Erin's stomach gave a small growl of hunger. Now that she was rested, she needed something to eat.

"I'm hungry", Erin said softly.

Jason gently stroked her stomach. He remembered vaguely that she hadn't eaten anything the morning when the men had shown up and he doubted she had been fed since then.

**...**

Ian had been brought into the room, to keep watch over Erin and Jason, since he had been with the two over a long period of time. Matherson wanted to know what the two were doing, how they communicated and such. Ian had his arms folded, slightly, much to the fact they were still slightly sore and irritated from the scratches. He was wearing as smile on his face. Burton had told Ian about the whole proposal. Ian was quite happy for Erin and Jason.

"Has she eaten yet?" Ian asked, turning to Burton, who was standing next to him.

"She hasn't asked for any food or anything", Burton replied.

"Erin is pregnant. With twins. Even if she hasn't asked for anything, she hasn't eaten since you brought her here. She needs food", Ian pointed out.

Burton nodded, "I'll get some if you want to bring it to her. Does she like anything in particular?"

Ian scrunched his nose in concentration.

**...**

About five minutes later, Ian, using Burton's keys, unlocked the door leading to where Jason's cell was. Erin and Jason looked over at him as he came into the room. Jason let Erin off his lap, only because Ian was by himself. Erin was wearing Jason's jacket, which was a little too big for her and the sleeves were kind of long, so they slipped over her hands.

"First I'd like to say congratulations. Secondly, I hope you like Chicken Noodle Soup", Ian exclaimed smiling, passing a small bowl and spoon through the cell bars. Careful not to spill the bowl of soup.

Erin took the bowl and spoon, "Thank you. And Chicken Noodle soup is my favorite", She said smiling.

She went back over and sat down on Jason's lap. Ian looked at them for a long moment before turning and leaving. Ian returned to the other room, handing Burton his keys. They watched as Erin ate the bowl of soup.

"Personally, I don't think she should be here. Not with her in this condition. Being Pregnant", Burton muttered to Ian.

Ian nodded. He didn't think so either. He just hoped someone came to their senses and let Erin and Jason go. Otherwise, Erin and Jason might just end up having sex right there in the jail cell. And Ian was pretty sure if the officers saw that, they'd wish they had let them go earlier.

**...**

Ian was sent in again to give Erin Lunch, which he'd made himself. This time he stayed there with them as she ate. It was either that, or the little room with the cot. Ian worried about Mittens. She up at the cabin all by herself...And the chickens... they hadn't been fed in 2 days...

However, eventually, he was called out of the he took his seat, he could hear Justin and Matherson talking.

"Maybe we should let them go...If Erin could talk him out of killing one person, maybe-"

"Do you hear yourself?! He's a MURDERER! No woman can change that. As soon as I can push the paperwork through, I'm having Jason sent strait to the nearest prison, where hopefully he'll be sentenced to death."

"But what about-"

"I say send her to the mental hospital. Maybe they can convince her that loving a killer is sick. and she'll give up those kids for adoption."

He left without another word. Ian shook with anger. Send Erin to a Crazy house? Give her babies up for adoption?! That bastard! He glanced at Justin. He seemed just as upset.

"Man, I don't think he gets it..." Justin said.

Ian nodded, "he doesn't. Look, you know it's wrong to keep Jason and Erin here. You have to let them go."

Justin shook his head, "I can't. If Burton or Matherson ever found out..."

"So you're gonna let Erin lose everything she cares about?" Ian said, scratching his arms, which were acting up again.

Justin looked at his feet. Ian looked at him.

"Look, you don't have to do anything...Just...leave the keys to my cuffs and Jason cell in the lock when you leave."

Justin looked at him. Could he really do that?

"Let me think about it..." he said.

**...**

Justin thought about what Ian had said. He found Burton a moment later.

"Hey, can we talk?" Burton asked before Justin could even say anything.

Justin nodded. Burton motioned him to the men's bathroom, making sure nobody else wasn't in there first, mostly Matherson. But Justin told Burton that Matherson went on lunch break and wouldn't be back for an hour.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about this whole thing", Burton replied quietly, "And I know that Jason is a murderer and everything but...I can't stand to see that poor girl going through this. She taught him to read, write, she didn't ask him to take care of her when she needed it but he did it anyway. He could have killed her along with her friends but he didn't. I read what Jason wrote on that piece of paper. He loves Erin. There's no way around it", he paused for a moment before continuing, "Before he died, Janson told me about what Reynolds and them did, going up into the camp to rescue Erin when she told them she was happy. That's why half of us are dead. Jason killed them because they tried to take her away. He didn't do it because he wanted to, he did it to protect HER".

Justin nodded again, "I know. And I talked to Ian. Burton...we have to let Jason and Erin go. She's having Jason's babies and I know no mother would ever give their children up for adoption unless there was a serious enough case to do so. This isn't a serious enough case. Erin is perfectly healthy. She doesn't belong in a crazy house. We both saw them when Jason proposed. He knew what he was doing. He understood what it meant when he gave her that ring. That's a sign of intelligence. And I think if Erin could keep Jason from killing one person, who knows...one could lead to five and so on".

Burton crossed his arms for a moment, leaning against the wall.

"I'm in. But how do you suppose we help them, exactly?" Burton asked.

"I think I may have an idea but we'll have to work fast", Justin exclaimed.

**...**

Ian sat in the room with the plastic window, watching Erin and Jason. The lights began to flicker and then they went completely out. Ian sat up, confused. Then Justin and Burton came into the room.

"We've got five minutes before the generator kicks in," Justin said hurriedly taking off Ian hand cuffs.

Ian smiled, "I knew you'd come to your senses..."

Burton grabbed the keys from Justin and hurried into the room, he unlocked the door to Jason and Erin's cell. Jason, thinking he was going to take Erin away, grabbed him by his shirt front.

Ian rushed in, "Jason, stop, they're trying to help us escape!"

Jason released Burton and picked Erin up, knowing it would be faster to carry her. Burton and Justin led Ian and Jason down the dark hall to an emergency exit, where a blue van sat.

"Here, take this car. get whatever you need from your cabin and get out of here, otherwise Matherson will catch you again and you'll be right back here."Justin said.

Ian nodded, taking the keys from him. they climbed into the van and pulled out of the driveway.

"Good luck..." Burton muttered.

"We've got one minute, let's get back to our posts before Materson finds out."

**...**

Ian kept his eyes on the road, trying to drive calmly. He felt a rush of adrenaline, having just helped break Erin and Jason out of jail. They reached the cabin not an hour later, having driven rather fast but they didn't meet any other cars on the road. Ian, Jason and Erin got out of the van. Ian opened up the back.

"We're going to have to work fast. I know it will be hard to leave but we can't afford to get thrown back into jail", Ian replied, "Erin, grab anything you need. Jason and I will grab the food and whatever else".

Jason and Erin nodded. When they entered the cabin, they set to work. Erin was able to re-pack her duffel bag and make sure she had everything. Jason grabbed the boxes full of baby stuff and carried them out to the van. Erin followed with her duffel bag. Ian found some garbage bags under the sink and filled it with the food that didn't have to be kept cold, such as Mittens's cat food, the canned food, the fruit, some of the vegetables, the powered milk. He brought that out to the van.

Jason had grabbed the hen's cage and put that in the back of the van as well. Ian had gone down to the basement and grabbed a few more boxes. He wasn't sure the cold food was going to make it but they had to grab everything, there was no telling when they'd be able to get to a another grocery store. Erin had taken one of the boxes and made a small bed for Mittens, using a blanket. Placing the cat inside, Erin had made a bowl of food for her to eat. Mittens meowed happily and started eating.

Erin carefully carried the box out to the van as Jason and Ian left the cabin with the last of the food. To their surprise, Erin ran back inside and came out a second later, carefully carrying the music box. After the van was all packed up, Ian got into the drivers seat. Jason and Erin were in the passengers seat. Jason held Erin in his arms, holding her protectively. Ian started the van. They pulled out of the camp grounds only five minutes later and were on the road again. Erin rested her head against Jason's chest, closing her eyes.

**...**

Ian drove for hours into night, the headlights lighting the way. Jason felt strangely disconnected. He had just left his home. His camp. Who was going to protect it and the animals now? Jason told himself that this was for the best. The camp would be fine. And the animals knew how to take care of themselves...

Erin was what was most important now. Getting her as far away as possible was the best thing to do...

Erin curled up tight into Jason, making herself as close to him as possible. She hated having to leave the camp, but it was the only way. She felt sorry for camp was his home. She snuggled her head into his chest, to comfort both him, and herself.

**...**

By daybreak they were running low on gas. Ian used his credit card to fill up the gas tank, then, he threw it away. People could track him with the card.

**...**

Matherson paced the room Justin and Burton were sitting in chairs. Matherson had figured out that they had let Erin, Ian and Jason escape.

"I can't believe I left you two alone with those three. Not only that, you were talked into letting a mass murderer go! So, which one of them talked you into doing so?" Matherson asked.

"Ian talked to us. And we couldn't let you send Erin to a crazy house! She deserves to have children just as much as the next person. Even if Jason is a killer, he and Erin love each other", Justin spoke up.

Matherson looked at him, "You just bought yourself a month of paper work".

**...**

Erin awoke hours later, feeling well rested. Jason looked down at her, seeing that she was awake. He gently stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes. It was well into the afternoon. It was some-what over cast and cloudy out.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"I don't know", Ian said, speaking up, "But don't worry. I'll make sure we get somewhere safe".

**...**

Eventually, they came to a small convenience store. Using the cash that was in his wallet, Ian bought some ice and some coolers. Some of the food had to be thrown away, but most of it was fine because it wasn't very hot. After making some lunch for Erin and himself, and checking a local map, Ian discovered they had covered a lot of ground. Well away from Camp crystal lake. He continued driving. 2 hours later they entered a town called 'Thicketville'.

It was a typical town, lots of stores, a large hospital, and a few houses. Erin looked around at the houses, marveling at how nice they were.

"Wow..."

Suddenly she gasped as an empty house came into view. Jason looked at her concerned. Erin looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jason, it's the house from my dream..."

**...**

Erin asked Ian to pull into the drive way. Ian didn't hesitate to do so, they had been on the road for a long time, and he wanted to stretch his legs. When he put the van in park, the three got out of the van. Erin led Jason over to the front door. Ian followed them, wondering what Erin was talking about. The front door had been left unlocked, apparently the owners had abandoned the house or had just recently moved out.

"Look, just like in my dream. The walls...the walls are lavender", Erin muttered as she went into the house.

Ian stayed on the front porch. He hopped they wouldn't get into any trouble. This could be added to 'breaking an entering'. Jason had followed Erin into the house, looking around. The house was huge and it had a second floor. Jason looked down at Erin. She seemed happy about it. He wasn't sure why but...seeing her happy, made him happy.

**...**

Erin looked up at Jason, "Jason, do you think...we could live here? there's a for-sale sign in the front yard...please?"

Jason looked unsure. Live here? in the middle of town? surrounded by people?

Erin looked up at him with her big innocent eyes. Jason tried to resist,but failed. He couldn't resist the happy, pleading look in her eyes. and besides, it wasn't a very big town...Jason didn't have to associate with anyone if he didn't want to...and besides, this seemed like a good place to raise babies. A nice house, a good neighborhood. And Erin could get anything she needed from town. There was plenty of room.

Why not?

**...**

Jason complied to her by nodding. Erin gave a happy squeal and hugged him. Jason put his arm around her, hugging her back. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Jason. I love you so much", Erin said softly.

He put his hand against her cheek, gently holding it. After a moment or so, Jason allowed Erin to lead him on a tour of the rest of the house. The house was beautiful from one room to the next. There was a living room, a kitchen, a small dinning room, french doors leading out to the back yard. The upstairs had three bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was a master bedroom with master bath and walk in closet. Erin giggled softly as she walked through each room.

The thing that stuck out the most was the the room with the lavender walls. Erin couldn't get over it. The house was perfect for them. Ian came into the house as Erin and Jason came downstairs.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, it's really nice", Ian replied.

"There's a for sale sign on the front lawn. We can live here. This is such a nice town and there's a store and a hospital. And we're close to all of that. And we can have our privacy. And there's a white picketed fence that surrounds the entire back yard, which is big enough for when the babies get bigger", Erin explained.

She went off to re-look everything over again. Ian turned to Jason.

"I just hope she doesn't realize neither of the three of us has any money enough to live here", Ian muttered.

Ian didn't want to be the one to break it to Erin that the house could very well be expensive and neither of them had enough to money to even put gas in the van's tank.

**...**

Not having money to buy the house would break Erin's heart. She really liked this house...

Jason knew there were many ways to get money. getting a job, stealing it, finding treasure, having sex with strangers for money, and a few other things. Jason decided that getting a job was the least bad out of those options. Although the idea of finding treasure was fun, it was unlikely. Suddenly Erin came down the stairs, still happy, but a bit more serious.

"Okay, now, the first thing we need to do is take out a loan for a down payment. I have excellent credit, so it shouldn't be too hard..."

Ian put a hand to his chin, "I didn't think of that..."

Erin smiled, "I like to think ahead. We can get jobs to make payments. With the three of us, it'll be easy."

**...**

It had taken three trips but eventually they brought everything from the van into the house. There was plumbing in both the downstairs bathroom and the upstairs bathroom, and the kitchen. The fridge, the stove and the microwave were new looking and had been left behind. There was no dishwasher but Erin didn't mind washing the dishes by hand, so she didn't worry about it.

Ian and Jason moved all the food into the cupboards and the fridge. Erin had Jason move the Hen's cage out in the back deck, which was right off the kitchen. Erin and Ian looked through the kitchen and they found a phone book. Ian used the phone to call the Real-Estate agency to buy the house and use Erin's idea about putting a down payment on the house. By luck, the Real-Estate agent was coming buy to pick up the sign because nobody had been interested in the house in months, now that the three were there....the house was theirs.

Ian got off the phone about an hour later. Erin was in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat. Mittens was still wandering around her new surroundings and rubbing against everything, and purring. Jason was standing with Erin. Erin looked over her shoulder.

Ian smiled, "We got the house".

"That's great. That's...that's more then great", Erin replied.

"The Real-Estate agent is coming by to pick up the sign. Seems nobody has been interested in the house in months. And since we're interested, he's gonna give us the keys to the house", Ian explained.

"Well, to celebrate our new home, I made sandwiches using the food we ddin't throw out. So, help yourself", Erin said, gesturing to the plate on the counter, she was already eating a sandwich.

Ian picked one up, it was mayo, turkey and cheese. He ate it almost after two or so bites. Erin wiped her hands on her clothes.

"I almost forgot. There are a few mattresses upstairs. Two in the master bed room and Two in one of the other bed rooms. I found blankets in one of the closets", Erin exclaimed, "I made up the beds for us. And...I hope you don't mind if I try to get a nap in".

"Not at all", Ian replied, nodding, "I'm going to go down to the basement and have a look around. Maybe move some of the boxes into the living room because there isn't any furniture in there yet".

"Okay. But be careful", Erin said, she took Jason's hand, "Oh and look after Mittens".

"I will", Ian exclaimed, nodding.

Erin gave a slight exhausted yawn. She seemed to slow down a bit as she headed towards the stairs. Jason noticed this. He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

**...**

Erin smiled as he did this, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw line.

"Oh Jason, you always know when just when I need a little help..."

Jason smiled beneath his mask. He carried Erin up to the master bedroom. Their bedroom, now, and set her down. She curled up against the pillows and quickly fell asleep. Jason sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep.

**...**

Ian went down the stairs to the well lit basement. it was much cleaner and organized than the one at the cabin, and this one had lights that were activated by motion detectors once someone entered the basement.

"Classy," Ian commented to himself.

He looked around. There were a few pieces of furniture, covered by sheets to keep dust from settling. He took them off and found a couch, a love seat, two reclining chairs, and a rather  
nice old-fashioned, cushioned wooden chair. Mittens, who had followed him downstairs, immediately claimed this as hers and jumped up on it, sitting on it in a somewhat regal manner.

Ian laughed, why, you're majesty, you look lovely today."

Mittens purred, pleased.

Ian smiled at the cat. He had begun to think of her as *his* cat, since she enjoyed his company so much. He went over to look in a cabinet nearby, but hit his head opening it. Mittens meowed at him, as if telling him, _'You should be more careful, you could hurt yourself.'_

Ian rolled his eyes, "Just a little bump on the head"

Mittens meowed again. Ian could tell she was saying, _'you're just being stubborn...'_ by the way she eyed him.

Ian made a pouty face,"What are you, my wife?"

Mittens gave him what he could have sworn was a smirk, licking her front paws and gave a short meow. Ian shook his head and went back to looking through the cabinets

**...**

By the time Ian had finished looking through the cabinets, he decided to wait until Erin was awake for her come down and have a look at the furniture, knowing she'd be happy to see that there was some furniture for the living room left behind. Mittens followed Ian back upstairs. He heard a car pull into the drive way. Ian went out on to the porch a second later. A thirty year old man was getting out of the a station wagon.

Ian walked down the front steps to meet him.

"Hi, you must be the man I spoke on the phone earlier", Ian replied, giving him a friendly smile, "I'm Ian".

"Yes. I'm Matt, I work with the Real-Estate agency here in town", Matt exclaimed, shaking Ian's hand, "You and your friends are of course interested in the house. So, I will take down the sign and", he paused pulling out a silver key that was attached to a black key ring, out of his pocket and handed it to Ian, "Give you the key to the house. Unlocks the front door and the back door".

"Thank you", Ian said, nodding and pocketing the key.

"All you have to do is go to the bank and take out a loan for a down payment, as you said your friend, Erin, suggested. The bank and my agency will take care of the rest", Matt reassured him.

"She has pretty good credit, so it should be easy", Ian explained, shrugging.

Matt nodded, "Welcome to the neighborhood. Enjoy your stay", he added as he walked over and took out the sign from the front lawn, putting it in his car.

"Thank you", Ian stated.

After Matt left, Ian went back into the house. Mittens was sitting in the middle of the entrance hallway, waiting for him.

"Let's get some water, shall we?" Ian asked, moving towards the kitchen.

Mittens eagerly followed.

**...**

As Jason watched Erin sleep, he felt the need to lay with her. He got up and went over, closing the bedroom door. Going back over to the bed, Jason took off his mask, setting it on the floor. He laid on the bed a moment later, laying on his side. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. Sensing this some how, even in her sleep, Erin rolled over and snuggled against him. Jason gently stroked her cheek.

Jason gazed down at her, watching her as she slept. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, careful not to wake her. He decided that this hadn't been a bad idea after all.

**...**

Erin sat up, stretching. It had been two months since they'd moved into their house. The bump in Erin's stomach had progressed to a very noticeable round shape that made it impossible to sleep on her stomach at all.

As usual, the first thing she saw when she woke up was Jason's face. She smiled. Jason looked so peaceful when he slept... She sat up a bit and looked down at his face, running her hand over his cheek. He opened one eye and smiled. He reached up and stroked Erin's face.

"Good morning, Ja-" She suddenly froze. Jason sat up, a bit concerned. But then Erin smiled.

"Jason, the babies are kicking," she said excitedly.

This was the first time they had kicked. She took Jason's hand and put it on her stomach where she'd felt them moving

**...**

Jason felt the babies kicking after Erin put his hand on her stomach where she had felt them kicking only seconds ago. It was funny to think that only mere months earlier they had thought they were having one baby but then they had found out they were having two babies. Jason smiled up at Erin. He put his hand against her cheek, stroking it lovingly. Erin moved in a little closer, kissing his cheek and jaw line. His lips found hers a second later.

"I'm too tired to get out of bed", Erin said, leaning her head against Jason's shoulder.

Jason kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder, as if to say,_ 'you don't have to get out of bed if you don't want to'.  
_  
**...**

Erin sighed with content as Jason continued flowering her neck and face with kisses. She loved it when he was affectionate. He could be gentle and loving, yet at the same time so powerful and dominate that it made her tremble with feminity. She let out a quiet moan as his hands drifted to her breasts, which were overly sensitive. When Jason pulled away a moment later, Erin gave a disappointed pout.

"Jason..."

Jason shook his head. He didn't want to risk harming either Erin of the babies by making love to her while she was...this pregnant. They had not had sex for nearly 2 weeks now. Erin couldn't stand it. She NEEDED him.

"Jason, the doctor said having sex wouldn't hurt the babies. Come on, it's  
been two weeks, I NEED you..."

**...**

Jason was still a little hesitant to make love to her. Even if the doctor's said sex wouldn't hurt the babies, Erin's body was still rather delicate and overly sensitive. However, two weeks without being able to touch her like he did when they made love, it had been rather hard. But it was probably harder on her because of all the hormones raging through her or that's how the doctor had explained it anyway.

Erin was still looking up at him, her blue eyes had a tender look in them. Jason put his hand against her cheek. He couldn't resist the look in her eyes, even he had tried, he couldn't. Her eyes were tender and innocent. He stroked her cheek gently, gazing at her. Jason leaned down and kissed her softly. He wrapped an arm around her and gently laid her back against the pillows. Erin smiled up at him as he knelt above her, showering her face and neck with soft kisses.

"Oh Jason...", She said quietly.

Jason smiled at her, his hands drifted to her breasts, caressing them softly. He felt Erin tremble slightly, as her breasts were overly sensitive. Her head rolled to the side at the sensation she was feeling from his touch. Jason lowered his head, kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Erin let out a quiet moan as his fingers touch and teased her skin. He was ever so lightly touching her and she was going insane from the sheer enjoyment of it.

**...**

Jason removed Erin's underwear, kicking off the pajama bottoms he had been wearing. Erin wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, letting out a squealing moan as Jason entered her, she bucked her hips into his. Jason let out a strangled growl as he rode her. He'd needed this release too...

**...**

Erin gave a contented sigh and snuggled against Jason

"thank you Jason...I needed that..."

Jason smiled at her. He stroked her cheek, kissing her forehead

**...**

After Jason got dressed, he helped Erin get dressed. Since having been more pregnant over the last two months, Erin's regular clothes no longer fit. So, she had to wear Maternity clothing. One of the great things about this was some of the clothes looked like normal clothing. Erin's favorite outfit to wear was a pair of black overalls and a white long sleeves shirt. After Erin was dressed, Jason helped her down the stairs.

**...**

Ian was cooking breakfast, having woken up earlier that morning. He looked over his shoulder as Erin and Jason came down stairs. He was wondering when they'd be getting up. Ian had learned to ignore any noises that they made while they made love. However, it had surprised him when he heard them this morning, he knew it had been two weeks since they had been able to do anything of that sort.

"Morning",Ian replied, turning back to the stove.

"Morning", Erin said as she and Jason came into the kitchen.

"The doctor told you to stay on bed rest and to stay off your feet as much as possible", Ian added as he made a plate for her.

Jason looked at Erin and nodded, agreeing with Ian. Erin looked at both of them.

"Alright, alright. I'm going", Erin exclaimed, laughing.

She turned and went into the living room. Sitting on the couch and picking up the remote control, she turned on the TV. Jason came in a second later, sitting next to her. He handed her breakfast which was eggs, bacon and toast.

"Thank you", Erin replied, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

**...**

Jason nodded. The alarm clock they kept in the living room went off. It was time for Jason to go to work. Jason had been hesitant to get a job at first but with 2 babies on the way...He had swallowed his pride. Jason worked for a lumber company that was in the town. He was in charge of moving loads and securing fastenings, as well as a few other things. He was good at it, do to his strength, and the pay was good. He shrugged into his uniform Jacket and headed for the door, kissing Erin on the cheek.

"Bye Jason," Erin said.

Jason nodded in her direction as he headed for the door. Ian handed him a metal lunch box.

"Here, I made those sandwiches you like, as well as some leftover mac n cheese from dinner last night."

Jason nodded again and headed for the door.

**...**

After Erin finished her breakfast, she got up from the couch, deciding it wouldn't hurt to bring the plate out to the kitchen. Ian, who was standing at the sink, cleaning up after cooking, turned around as she came into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can at least bring my plate to the sink", Erin exclaimed.

Ian met her half way and took the plate from her, "Erin, you shouldn't be on your feet".

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself, okay", Erin said.

She went to turn to leave the kitchen when she clutched her stomach. Ian had gone back over to the sink, setting the plate in the sink to soak. He turned around when heard her moan quietly.

"Erin? Erin, are you okay?" He asked rushing over to her.

"It's nothing", She muttered, shaking her head.

Ian wasn't stupid, she looked like she was in pain. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"It's just a cramp. One of the babies must have kicked my side, they do that. I'm fine", Erin assured him before he could say anything.

Ian knew if something happened to her or the babies, Jason wouldn't be too happy.

"Erin, you have to stay off your feet. Your going to stress yourself out by doing too much. Now, I'm going to stay home with you and I'm going to have the doctor come see you", Ian exclaimed.

"Doctor's don't make house calls anymore", Erin pointed out.

"Fortunately for us, yours does. He told you if you needed him for any kind of emergency, he'd come to see you. And he knows with you in your condition there's no way you'd be able to drive yourself down to the hospital", Ian explained.

Erin gave Ian a slight pout but eventually she gave in and let Ian walk her back to the living room.

**...**

A new shipment of 2 x 4's had come in and were needed to be fastened together. There were at least over a dozen rows of them and there needed to be three pieces of wood for each set. It was tough because the wood was thick. But Jason could handle it. He thought about Erin as he worked. He thought about her every single day since he'd gotten the job. It was his motivation to work. And work went by pretty fast when he thought about her.

He carried the bundles of wood with no effort whatsoever over to one of the loading trucks that took the wood to one of the Hardware stores in town. Jason also thought about the babies too. He and Erin hadn't learned the sex of the babies yet. In fact, Erin didn't want to know until they were born. She wanted to be surprised. Jason went back over and fastened another bundle of wood together, carrying it back over to the truck and then fastening the back of the truck, so the wood wouldn't fall out.

**...**

A blue Prius pulled into the drive way. Ian whent to the door, and opened it, allowing a man somewhere in his early fifties to come inside.

"Hello Dr. Phillips, Erins in the living room"

Dr Phillips nodded, and followed him to the livingroom, where Erin lay with Mittens curled up beside her.

"Hello Erin, Now, Ian tells me you had a bit of pain earlier?"

Erin nodded, " yeah, but I think it was just a cramp...you know from one of the babies kicking..."

gave a smile, "Perhaps. I'd like to check your vitals just to be on the safe side."

Erin sighed but sat up.

**...**

Jason finally finished strapping all the wood together and loading it onto the truck. The lunch bell went off. Jason and the other 2 men he worked with walked over to the lunch tables and sat down. Jason didn't mind the other two men. They didn't bother him with idle chit-chat, or act like fools.

**...**

What seemed like forever, Dr. Philips finally finished his examination. He gave Erin a soft smile.

"You're perfectly fine. What you felt were the first of many contractions. You're still a few months away from having the babies but as your due date gets closer, you're gonna feel the babies shift and move around, getting ready for when they are born", Dr. Phillips replied, "What I want you to do is to stay off your feet as much as possible, stay in bed or stay on the couch, whichever".

Erin nodded. Ian walked Dr. Philips to the door. The good doctor turned to Ian.

"Under no circumstances is she to be up on her feet unless it's absolutely necessary. I've seen first time mothers and they are nervous as hell. They feel like they need to help out, things like that", Dr. Philips said.

"I'll make sure she stays put", Ian stated.

After Dr. Philips left, Ian went back into the living room. Erin was laying back down but she was asleep. Mittens had gone into the kitchen. Ian took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it. He then headed into the kitchen to make some lunch.

**...**

Ian made tuna noodle casserole for lunch. it was just how Erin liked it: smothered with cheese. He scooped a very small piece of it out of the pan and put it in Mittens's bowl.

"Here you go, darling," He said as Mittens came over.

She ate her food with gusto, but also appreciation, liking the flavor. After she polished it off she rubbed against his leg, purring.

Ian smiled, laughing, "yes, I love you too."

He made a big bowl for Erin and carried it to her. The aroma woke her up, her stomach growled loudly.

"What's that?"

"Tuna noodle casserole...smoothered in cheese," Ian said.

Erin almost drooled as the scent wafted towards her. Ian handed her the bowl and then made one for himself, putting the rest in the oven to stay warm.

As they ate, Ian suddenly chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Erin asked.

Ian gave her a smile, "Oh, nothing. I just relized something."

"What?"

"I'm your butler."

"What? No you're not," Erin said, confused.

Ian laughed,"Oh yes I am. I cook, I clean, I take care of Mittens when you guys are gone, and I organize the schedules. I'M the BUTLER." He laughed again, truly finding this hilarious, "Don't worry, though," He added, "I don't mind being a butler. Besides, I still have my regular job down at the restaurant. I'm head chef," he said rather proudly. He loved his job. His degree from cooking school had paid off greatly.

Erin smiled, "well, that's because you're the best cook in the world."

"I wouldn't go that far," Ian said, "but thanks"

**...**

Jason's shift was over. As he made his way towards the bus stop one of the men he worked with stopped him.

"Hey, Jason," he Karl said. Karl was a man in his early 30's. strongest man on the team besides Jason. He gave a friendly smile, "You wanna ride home? Me and Marcus are doing a carpool in my truck since his car broke down yesterday. What do ya say?"

**...**

Jason thought about the offer, it was a kind gesture but maybe some other time. He shook his head in a 'no thank you but thanks for the offer' kind of fashion. The bus knew where to drop him off, since he basically took it to and from work every day. And he wanted to get home to his beloved as soon as possible. Not that he had to worry, as Ian was home with her but there were times when Ian needed to run errands and Erin was by herself. Luckily for them, Ian had worked his schedule around so he could work nights.

**...**

When Jason got home about twenty-five minutes later, he went into the kitchen and set his lunch box on the counter. He took off his work jacket and hung it up. Mittens greeted him with a 'meow'. He patted Mittens's head before turning and going into the living room. Erin was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Jason", Erin replied, smiling up him.

Jason sat down on the couch next to her, kissing her cheek. He put his arm around her. Erin snuggled into him. Laying her head against his chest.

"Ian's upstairs sleeping before he has go to work", She said.

Jason nodded. He looked at the TV. Erin was watching the news, as she usually did around this time. The weather was being shown at the moment. Jason turned back to Erin, putting his hand against her cheek, stroking it. Erin leaned up and kissed his jaw. Jason smiled down at her as she did this.

**...**

He sat down next to her. He pulled ou a sheet of paper and wrote

_"Karl offered me a ride home from work today. Do you think I should joint the carpool, or keep using the bus?"_

Erin shrugged after reading, "That's up to you, Jason. But it would be nice if you made some friends."

Jason nodded, he'd have to think about it. He still didn't like hanging around a lot of people. And he still had to resist the urge to kill many of the people he met in the town. He suppressed the urge as much as possible. These people were....mostly good.

**...**

When it was time for Ian to go to work, which was around Six O'Clock, Ian made sure Jason knew about Dr. Philips's visit and that Erin was not to be on her feet unless she had to go to the bathroom or there was an emergency. Ian was sure Erin probably had forgotten to mention this but he let Jason know just in case. After Ian left for work, Erin and Jason continued to cuddle on the couch while they watched TV.

Around quarter past seven, Erin's stomach growled. Jason knew it was time for her to eat something. He went into the kitchen. Ian had left instructions about what was in the fridge and how long to cook something in the microwave. A down pour of rain had started outside and it was raining rather hard. Jason followed the instructions carefully. A low rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. Jason chose the left over tuna noodle casserole for Erin to eat. It would take exactly a minute and thirty seconds to heat up.

When it was done, Jason got a fork from one of the drawers and put it on the plate. He had to carry it carefully because the plate was hot. Erin looked up as he came back into the living room.

"Oh, thank you Jason", Erin replied, as he handed her the fork.

She got the notion he wanted to hold the plate because he felt it might be too hot for her to hold. It was a sweet gesture. Erin gave him a smile as she began to eat. Jason looked over at the TV.

"There's supposed to be a thunder storm tonight", Erin said quietly.

Jason nodded, looking at her. He knew she hated thunderstorms. He watched her eat, she seemed to be enjoying whatever the food was that was covered in cheese. He decided he was glad he couldn't get pregnant. Erin had explained that pregnant woman seemed to like strange foods mixed together.

**...**

Mittens, unbeknownst to Jason, Ian, or Erin, had found her way outside. Dark clouds loomed overhead, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Mittens could smell the rain coming. She wanted to explore a bit before heading back inside though... She saw a rat slinking near her masters rose bush. Mittens crouched low to the ground and pounced towards the rat. Someone beat her to it. A large, orangey-blond Tom Cat held what had been HER prey in it's mouth. Mittens was intimidated by it's size, It was obviously older than her. A cat in his Prime. If Mittens had been able to read, she would have read the name 'CHESTER' on his collar.

Chester studied the white female before him, sniffing in her direction. He caught a scent, and dropped the rat, turning his attention to Mittens. Mittens hissed at the male as he advanced towards her. Her loyalty was to Ian. She swiped her claws at him and headed for the front door. She scratched at it, meowing loudly.

**...**

Jason heard Mittens scratching at the door. When had she gotten out?

He handed Erin her plate, since it had cooled off, and went to the front door, letting her in. Mittens darted inside, and Jason shut the door, not Noticing Chester standing by the bushes. Mittens hopped up beside Erin and rubbed against her side purring. Safe.

**...**

Erin let Mittens have a small piece of tuna off her plate, which Mittens ate with much gratitude. Mittens gave herself a quick bath before going off to the kitchen in search of her cat food. Erin finished her dinner not a few minutes later. Jason took the plate and fork and took them into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. He looked out the kitchen window as small splatters from the rain over head started. More thunder rumbled, signaling that it was getting closer.

Jason went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Erin snuggled up to him as he sat down. Her head resting her head against his chest. He put his arm around her. A small light of lightening flashed out side, making her tense up. Jason looked down at her, he rubbed her back gently, calming her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Erin smiled up at him.

**...**

Mittens greeted Ian when he got home about three hours later. The storm that was coming through, was shutting down all the businesses because everyone was afraid that the electricity would go out. Ian scratched Mittens behind the ears. However, because he was soaking wet, she batted his hand playfully.

"What? No welcome home kiss?" Ian asked jokingly.

Mittens gave him a meow as he hung up his jacket in the hall closet. Ian went into the living room to find Jason watching TV. Erin was asleep next to Jason, curled up at his side.

"Hey, Jason", Ian replied quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Erin.

Jason looked over at Ian and gave him a court nod in greeting. Ian decided to go into the kitchen to get something to munch on, Mittens followed him.

**...**

Ian heated up some more of the tuna casserole and sat at the kitchen table, eating. He turned to Mittens who was sitting on the counter nearby.

"So, what happened while I was gone, anything interesting?" he asked.

Mittens gave a bitter meow, recalling the male cat earlier. Ian heard the tone in that meow.

" Oh, that bad huh?" He said.

He put her in his lap and rubbed her back, all the way from the top of her head to the base of her tail. She purred contentedly, licking his hand as he scratched under her jaw.

Ian smiled and continued eating.

**...**

A sudden bright flash of lighting and a ear shattering BOOM! of thunder shook the house. Erin woke up with yelp, clutching to Jason tightly as yet another followed it. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and all the lights suddenly turned off.

"Jason..!" Erin Whimpered as more earth-shaking thunder strikes shook the house, nasty, cruel-looking lightning strikes cutting across the sky.

Somewhere down the street, there was the sound of something heavy falling over, and then a crash.

"Jason, I'm scared..." Erin said, tears going down her cheeks.

Jason held her close, trying his best to keep her calm. He stroked her stomach softly, as if to reassure the babies inside her as well.

**...**

Ian had finished his meal just as the power had gone out. He sighed deeply. Getting up, he had to put Mittens down. He went over to the cabinet that was under the sink. Mittens followed him. Ian found a couple of flash lights. He turned one on and went into the living room. Jason looked up as Ian came into the living room, Mittens at his feet. Another crack of lightning lit up the sky outside. Erin whimpered even more, crying still.

"I'm gonna go get the candles. I knew buying them would come in handy", Ian replied.

Jason turned back to Erin as Ian left the living room. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back soothingly. Telling her that everything was alright. Erin laid her head against his chest, holding onto him even more.

**...**

Ian and Mittens went back into the kitchen and went to the closet just off the kitchen where all the emergency stuff was put just in case of an emergency like this one. Ian found the emergency candles on the second shelf. He took them to the kitchen counter, setting down the flash light, he lit the candles using matches.

**...**

Mittens stayed close to Ian as he brought two of the the now-lit candles into the living room.

"Here, now at least it's not dark..." Ian said, sitting one on the coffee table near the couch, and another one on top of the TV.

**...**

Erin was grateful fo the light. It didn't seem quite as scary with candles... It reminded her of her first night with Jason, at his old cabin. it had been dark, with only the fireplace being lit. Erin winced as another lightning bolt struck, bringing thunder, but she buried her face in Jason's chest.

**...**

Ian sat down on the opposite side of Jason, Mittens hopped up and laid herself in the small space between Jason and Ian. The thunder crashed again.

"I think we should all stay in here tonight. It'll be safer that way, in a hurricane like this."

Jason nodded.

**...**

The next morning, Ian and Mittens were the first to wake up. Ian looked over to see Jason and Erin curled up on the couch. Mittens, who had slept on Ian's lap, perked her head up as he moved. She jumped down when he went to stand up. Ian carefully walked across the living room, and went to the front door. Mittens followed him. Ian noticed that the entire road was covered in brush from the trees. There were many things laying here and there, things that had fallen over.

"Better not let Erin see this,huh?" Ian asked, looking down at Mittens.

Mittens looked up at him, giving him a look that said _'You think? She's emotional as it is'. _

Ian sighed, "Well, let's go get breakfast ready, I have a feeling this will be on the news".

Mittens gave a small 'meow' and followed him back inside.

**...**

Jason awoke not moments after Ian had started cooking breakfast. The TV was now on, which meant the electricity was back on. He looked down at Erin, who was curled up against him, her face buried against his chest. She was holding onto him. He remembered about last night. How frightened she was. He rubbed her back gently as she slept. She looked peaceful and relaxed now, which was good.

**...**

Ian cooked some eggs and Bacon for breakfast. He gave a nice juicy raw piece to Mittens, who ate it with great relish. Ian continued with his cooking.

"Now,a pinch of salt...and some cheese for Erin...".

He put the food on two plates, one for him, the other for Erin, He carried the Plates into the livingroom.

"Breakfast is served," He called.

Erin woke up, yawning, and smelled the food.

"Mm...what smells so good?"

"Bacon and eggs. I put some cheese on it..." Ian said enticingly holding out the plate.

Erin eagerly took the plate, her stomach growling hungrily.

**...**

Erin gave Jason a piece of her bacon as she ate her breakfast. Ian turned the channel on the TV, over to the news, wondering if there was a report about last night. A man with light brown, yet slightly balding, hair was sitting behind a desk.

"A small hurricane blew through several counties last night. Several trees have fallen into yards, vehicles were rolled onto their sides in drive ways and on high ways, several flood warnings were in effect until 3 am this morning, still may go through today and maybe even tomorrow. Over twenty people were sent to the emergency room at their local hospital, but nobody was seriously injured. More live coverage of this horrific weather later tonight at Six", the man replied.

Ian hit the mute button on the remote.

**...**

After breakfast, Ian did up the dishes. When he was done, he and Mittens went to go back into the living room. Jason was getting ready to go to work but he was being delayed by Erin, who had gotten up off the couch. She was clinging to him, almost to the point of begging.

"Please...don't go", Erin sobbed, holding onto him.

Jason looked down at her. He knew she was worried because of the storm. He put his hand against her cheek. Trying to tell her that he would be alright. But she wasn't so easily swayed.

**...**

Ian went over to Erin, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Erin, Jason can't be hurt. Besides, the storms over now. He'll be fine. You should be sitting down. Remember what the doctor said?"

Erin reluctantly let go of Jason. Jason gave her a soft kiss and headed for the door once again. When he opened it, Karl and Marcus, the men on his team at work, were sitting in a large truck.

"Hey, Jason, we looked up your address, figured you'd need a ride to work, the buses are closed cuz of the road, hop in!"

Jason turned and gave Erin a _'see? I'll be fine'_ look.

Erin nodded and watched him climb into the back of the truck.

**...**

End of Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait! REVIEW!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**** Hello Jason fans! Michaellover and I have decided to do a collab story about Camp Crystal's Friday the 13th Slasher Killer, Jason Voorhees. Hope you enjoy!! **

- -

Chapter Twenty-Three 

**...**

Later that afternoon, Ian and Mittens decided to go outside. Erin was asleep on the couch and Ian wanted to check around the yard, just to make sure there was no damage to the house. He decided to do this while she asleep. Mittens sniffed around the yard a bit, looking for another new prey. Chester, the older male cat from yesterday, came slinking his way around the bushes and spotted Mittens. Mittens lifted her head up and saw him.

She hissed at him and batted her paw at him as he advanced. Ian, who had been inspecting the lawn, looked over to see the male cat sniffing around Mittens.

"Hey! She's my wife. Go find your own", Ian replied, half joking of course but with Erin having twins, they didn't need any more mouths to feed. And if Mittens had kittens...well...that was too much for them to handle at the moment, "We have enough pregnant women around here".

Chester took off as soon as Ian started yelling at him. Mittens looked up at Ian and happily meowed, saying, 'Thanks'. She purred against his leg and then started sniffing around some more.

"Between you and Erin, I don't know how I do it", Ian exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

**...**

When Ian and Mittens went back inside, about an hour later, having checked for any damages to the house and yard, Ian went into the living room but Erin wasn't there.

"Erin?!" Ian asked yelling up the stairs.

He ran upstairs and checked all the rooms, calling her name. He came back downstairs and checked all the rooms. Ian noticed the downstairs bathroom door was ajar and the light was on, not taking any chances, he opened the door. Erin was siting on the floor, leaning against the vanity sink cabinet.

Ian let out a deep sigh, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I went to the bathroom and my leg fell asleep. And I know I'm not supposed to be on feet, I didn't know what to do", Erin replied.

Ian gave her smile, "Come on", He said, taking her hands and helping her up.

**...**

Jason, Marcus, and Karl were on Log duty today, tying up the logs that had been brought in this morning. Most of them had fallen over from the hurricane last night, so they were in different lengths.

"Hey, Jason, we got another 2 loads to do before lunch, think you could give me a hand?"

Jason gave a short nodd, helping Karl pull the lines taunt and sturdy.

"Thanks"

Jason nodded again. He liked doing this work. It kept him in shape and alert. You never knew when-

"AHHRGN!" Marcus yelled, "DAMNIT!"

Jason and Karl looked over. Marcus hadn't been careful with the packing and there was a large gash on his hand, gushing blood.

Karl turned to Jason, "I'll take Marcus to the medic, can you handle yourself till I get back?"

**...**

Jason nodded. He didn't mind handling the packing. He would be careful not to cut himself like Marcus had. He knew it had been accident, because these guys were careful with the wood they handled. Karl took Marcus to the medic a second later. When Karl came back about fifteen minutes later, Jason had finished one of the loads, tying the logs together and making sure they were sturdy enough to move.

Jason and Karl finished the next load just in time for the lunch bell to ring. Marcus didn't show up until near the end of the day. When the last bell rang, Karl and Marcus gave Jason a ride home. The roads were still rather rough from the storm the night before.

**...**

When the truck pulled into the drive way, Jason noticed that Ian, Erin and Mittens were in the yard. Jason gave a nod to Karl and Marcus for giving him a ride. The truck pulled out of the driveway a second later. Jason walked over to where Erin was sitting on the lawn. She looked rather beautiful sitting in the grass.

"Hi", Erin replied as he sat down next to her.

Jason kissed her forehead, putting his arm around her.

**...**

Erin sat in the reclining chair, her stomach was now very large and round. The babies would be born in just three weeks, or so the doctor said.

Jason, who had been in the bathroom, came out and went over to her, smiling.

Erin smiled too, even though she felt a bit bloated.

"Jason, did you feed the chickens yet?"

Jason nodded. The chickens had been moved to a kennel that had been in the back yard. He and Ian had turned it into a chicken pen months ago. Erin nodded.

"Good. Ian said he'd be working late tonight, so I know he can't do it.."

**...**

Jason put his hand on Erin's stomach, lightly touching it. He knew the babies were coming soon. Although, Erin looked like she could have had them any time now. That's why he never went very far from her side. Jason put his hand against her cheek, leaning down to kiss her. She had trouble sleeping and Dr. Philips had suggested that she try to sleep sitting up and that she stay on the first floor just in case she went into labor.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit, okay?" Erin asked, smiling but feeling tired because she felt bloated.

Jason nodded, stroking her hair. Carrying around two little babies was hard work. He bent down and unlocked the chair, so the feet part came up and the back reclined just a little. Erin closed her eyes and let her head roll to the side. Seeing that she was asleep, Jason went over the couch and sat down. He was more interested in watching her than watching TV. The doctors had said it would be three weeks before the babies would come.

But sometimes babies came earlier than their due date and sometimes they didn't. It all depended if the babies were ready or not. Jason wondered how Erin was feeling. She hadn't complained about any pain or anything. She seemed fine. Although, for someone who was new at this, she was sure good at pointing on a brave front and acting like everything was fine.

**...**

Jason watched Erin closely as she slept. She was breathing in soft gasps, which was normal, considering she was pregnant with twins. She looked as beautiful as ever, even with her stomach as big as it was. Jason had always thought she was like mother nature...now she was actually going to be a mommy. Jason was going to be a daddy. He was looking forward to it. Yes he was a bit nervous, but he was sure with Erin's help he'd figure it out.

Mittens padded into the living room. she jumped up beside Erin and crawled on top of Erin's stomach. Something she'd done twice before and what Erin thought was very cute. Erin's eyes fluttered open as the extra pressure was applied. She saw it was Mittens and laughed sleepily, petting her head.

"I love you too, Mittens, but you have to get off now," she said , picking her up.

She moved forward to put her down, and suddenly felt a gushing sensation between her legs. She gasped. Jason looked over, cautious. Erin looked over at him, gulping,

"J-Jason...I think my water broke..."

**...**

Jason off the couch and took Mittens, setting the cat down on the floor. Erin was clutching at her stomach. She looked up at Jason, eyes wide as saucers.

"Jason...bring me the phone", Erin said, "I have to call Ian. He's got the car".

Jason nodded. Luckily, their phone was wireless. Jason brought Erin the phone. She took the phone shakily from him, thanking him in the process. Dialing the numbers with her thumb, she dialed the number of the restaurant where Ian worked. One of the waitresses answered. Erin asked the waitress to put Ian on the phone, telling her it was an emergency.

"Erin?" Ian asked, getting on the phone a second later, "What's the matter?"

"Ian...my water broke", Erin muttered.

"I'll be right there. Don't move", Ian exclaimed, hanging up.

Erin pushed the 'end' button and went to hand Jason the phone but missed in the process, letting the phone clatter to the floor with a slight 'thump!'. Luckily the phone didn't break. Jason picked up the phone and placed it on the coffee table. He went over to her, taking her hand in his. Unsure as to what to do. Erin looked up at him, smiling even though she scared.

**...**

Ian called Dr. Philips from the restaurant's phone, only seconds after talking to Erin. After hanging up, Ian told his staff that he needed to go, do to an emergency. Which they understood. He didn't waist any time in getting home. Rushing through the front door, Ian held onto the wall, panting, as he caught his breath, having rushed in the past twenty minutes, he'd been lucky he hadn't been pulled over on the way home.

After catching his breath, Ian went over to Erin and Jason.

"I called Dr. Philips, he's getting a room ready for you", Ian told her, "I'll grab your hospital bag", he turned to Jason", Jason, I'll need you to get Erin to the car".

Jason nodded, helping Erin out of the recliner, she was clutching her stomach as he helped her. Ian rushed to the stairs and grabbed Erin's hospital bag, which luckily was sitting on the third bottom step. He quickly patted Mittens before following Erin and Jason out to the car, making sure to shut the front door behind him so Mittens couldn't get out.

**...**

Erin whimpered as she started having the first of many contractions. Jason sat in the back with her and let her squeeze his hand as tightly as she wanted. It didn't hurt Jason at all, though if it had been Ian's hand, she might have broken it. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away. As they pulled into the parking lot, a team of male nurses came out of the hospital with a roller.

"Ms Parker, come with us, we'll get you to the maternity ward," one of them said, taking Erins hand.

Jason instinctively growled, to keep him away from her, but Erin turned and loked at him,

"Jason, it...ahh...!Okay..." she had yelped from a contraction as the men put her on the bed and rolled her down the hall.

Ian looked at Jason, who looked very uncomfortable. There were too many people.

"Jason might not be able to control himself..." Ian thought. He gripped Jason's shoulder, "Jason, calm down, for Erin and the babies."

**...**

Jason nodded, looking at Ian. He would try his best...for Erin and the babies. Once in the Maternity Ward, Jason felt better and more comfortable. It was quiet and the only people here were the nurses who had helped Erin. And there didn't seem to be any other woman here having babies, which was probably why Erin was able to get in so soon. Dr. Philips walked over to them.

"You can go in and see her, the nurses have her prepped", Dr. Philips said.

Ian and Jason nodded. Dr. Philips led them to the first door just opposite from where they were standing. Jason went in first. Erin was laying in a hospital bed, wearing a gurney and yelping in pain. Jason went over and stood beside the bed, taking her hand. Erin looked up at him, smiling but squeezing his hand as she did so.

Ian looked at Dr. Philips, "How long until she goes into labor?"

"She should start going into labor in an hour, depending on how far apart her contractions are", Dr. Philips replied, "And labors can last, more than a few hours, it'll be up to the babies when they want to come out".

Ian nodded.

**...**

After another half hour, doctor Phillips checked Erin, "Alright, Ms Parker, you're dilated 10 centimeters. it's time to start pushing. It won't hurt quite as bad, do to the painkiller we gave you."

Erin nodded, biting her bottom lip. She looked up at Jason, squeezing his hand. Jason squeezed back gently. He was here for her. Ian was made to leave, so he stood in the hall, pacing.

**...**

"Alright, Erin, PUSH!" Dr. Phillips said.

Erin pushed as she had been told how to do on earlier doctor visits. She cried out from the pain, but kept pushing, even with tears rolling down her cheeks. Jason wiped her forehead as she began to sweat from straining so hard.

"Alright, the baby's head is crowning," Dr Phillips said after what seemed like an hour.

Erin pushed hard two more times. The doctor pulled the baby the rest of the way out.

"It's a boy," Dr Phillips said handing th baby to a nurse to clean as he told Erin to start pushing again.

Erin was feeling exhausted, but began pushing again. this time it didn't hurt as much. As the baby was finally out 20 minutes later, she fell back against the pillows, completely drained.

"What's that one...?" She asked weakly.

Dr Phillips smiled, "A girl."

Jason stroked Erin's cheek, wiping sweat and tears off her face as the nurses cleaned the babies. He leaned down and softly kissed her on the forehead. Erin gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Jason..."

**...**

One of the male nurses turned to Erin and Jason smiling.

"Would you like to see your babies?"

**...**

Erin smiled weakly, feeling exhausted but she nodded all the same. The two male nurses brought the babies over. The boy was wrapped in a light blue blanket and the girl was wrapped in a light pink blanket. Erin sat up, resting her back against the pillows on her bed. She asked Dr. Philips to send Ian in. Ian came in a moment later. He saw Erin holding two little babies. He went over and stood next to Jason. Erin smiled up at them and then looked down at the twins.

Both of the twins had some how instantly sensed their mother and were snuggled against Erin. On both babies heads, what was quite noticeable, was a light reddish color that wouldn't be quite hair for some time. Erin looked down a the girl, remembering the dream she had had a long time ago, about the girl having Jason's eyes. She smiled to herself. Now the little girl had a brother. And the children would never be lonely.

**...**

The male nurses took the babies to the nursery, which was right next door to Erin's room. Ian showed Jason where the babies were put so the mothers could rest after having the babies. Jason looked through the glass and down at the two little sleeping forms that were his and Erin's children. He was quite happy to be a daddy. And he knew that their children would be very happy to have Erin was a mommy.

**...**

After Erin had slept for a while and had a chance to recover, A female nurse brought the babies back in. She handed them to her.

"The little things are hungry...", She said as they began to make small weak cooing noises.

Erin nodded. The nurse left, allowing Erin to open up her hospital gown and nurse them. She had always thought it might feel funny, but she soon got use to it, even if it did hurt a little bit. Jason came back into the room, Ian was getting himself some lunch, and sat next to he as she fed the babies.

They were so small, and delicate...

Erin looked up at Jason and smiled, "Do you want to hold them, Jason?"

Jason was, for one of the rare moments of his life, unsure of himself. Erin sensed his thoughts and gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt them. Just be very gentle."

Jason nodded. Once the babies were full, Erin handed the little boy to Jason. He held the little bundle in his arms as gently as he could. He looked down at him.

This was his son...

He reluctantly handed him back to Erin and took the girl baby. She was smaller than her brother. More delicate looking. Jason suddenly had a realization. He Jason Voorhees, was unstoppable and could not be hurt easily, or for long. His son would most likely be the same. But the little girl would probably take after Erin.

He suddenly felt very protective of her. He looked down at her as she let out a soft gurgle. She slowly opened her eyes. Jason felt his throat tighten.

She had his eyes...

He didn't know he was crying until he saw a tear run down his face and hit his sleeve.

**...**

Erin reached out and touched Jason's arm, telling him it was alright to cry. He looked down at her, seeing that she was smiling up at him. He handed her the little girl back. Whipping his face with the back of his sleeve. Erin looked down at her daughter, who was looking back at her.

"Hi", Erin cooed quietly, smiling.

The little boy opened his eyes a moment later, as though doing it because he heard his mother's voice. Erin looked at her son, he had her eyes. Ian came into the room a moment later, having finished his lunch. He smiled at them.

"Want to hold them?" Erin asked.

"Sure", Ian said, nodding.

Ian gently picked up the little boy, "He looks like Jason but with your eyes", Ian exclaimed.

"And she looks like me but with Jason's eyes", Erin replied, nodding to her daughter.

One of the nurses came in with a clip board. She smiled gently at them, turning to Erin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're making the babies hospital wrist bands. We have all the information but we just need the babies names", The nurse stated, smiling.

"Oh, I kind of forgot. I mean, I know they need names but Jason and I didn't know what the babies sexes were, so we didn't discuss names", Erin admitted.

Jason put his arm around her, he gave her a reassuring look, telling her _'I don't mind. Whatever names you like, that's with me'._ Erin smiled at Jason.

"Well, for a girl's name, I was thinking, Linda", Erin replied, smiling in Ian's direction, she then turned back to the nurse, "And for a boys name, I was thinking, Daniel, Danny for short".

The nurse smiled, writing on her clipboard. When she left, Ian looked at Erin.

"Thank you", Ian said quietly, he then raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get the name Danny?"

"I read the Shinning when I was in High School. The little boy in the book was named Danny. And I've always liked that name", Erin explained, "And your welcome".

**...**

Jason looked down at his children. Linda and Danny Voorhees. He had never felt so...complete. He had Erin, and two precious children. Ian and Jason both looked at Linda. They both sensed she was different that Danny. She'd need protecting. They exchanged looks and nodded.

Ian reached down and stroked Linda's face gently. As long as he and Jason were around, no one would harm her. Ever.

As for Danny, Ian was confident he'd grow up every inch as powerful and indestructable as his father. Erin suddenly looked over at Ian

"Ian, I was wondering...Would you like to be their Godfather?"

Ian was suprised, but grinned, "Of course. Erin. I'd love to."

Erin smiled. Everything was just as it should be.

**...**

**TO BE CONTINUED........**

**...**

End of Chapter Twenty-Three

**There was a time lapse but YAY, the babies are born!! We named the girl after Ian's wife Linda. And I did read Stephen King's "The Shinning" and really liked it. And I like the name, Danny. Horror movie references all over the place. **

**Anyway, this is the end of THIS STORY. There will be a SEQUEL!!! YAY!! But tell your friends about this story because we still need REVIEWS!! **

**OKAY....REVIEW!! (or we'll send Michael Myers & Jason Voorhees after you).  
**


End file.
